Le Corbeau
by Saycha
Summary: Levi, 27ans, agent de la brigade anti-stupéfiant de la ville de Trost, son enquête ? Arrêter le Corbeau, mystérieux trafiquant de drogue. Mais Levi ne s'attendait pas rencontrer un jeune homme du nom d'Eren Jäger, victime du Corbeau, son but maintenant, protéger ce morveux. ( résumé pourrit, mais soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fanfic ! bonne lecture ! ) language grossier
1. Chapitre 1

6h15 « BIP BIP BIP… Clack »

« putain de réveil… »

Levi, 27 ans, agent de la brigade anti-stupéfiant chargé des équipes actives sur le terrain.

« Une nouvelle journée bien merdique qui s'annonce, » soupira Levi.

Comme chaque matins, Levi se leva avec cette sensation désagréable de revivre chaque jour le même jour. Il prit sa douche, pour mieux se réveiller et comme chaque matin, à peine sortit de la douche, il alla se préparer un thé noir. Cette infâme boisson qu'il buvait tout le temps, soi-disant qu'il appréciait le goût âcre de cette liqueur. Et encore une fois, comme chaque matin, il s'installa sur une chaise et survola le journal, les cheveux encore humides. Lorsqu'un article attira son intention : « Le Corbeau a encore frappé, deux adolescents ont braqués une banque du plateau Est de la ville avant d'être arrêtés par les gendarmes, les deux jeunes ne s'emblaient pas être dans leur états normal. Un bilan sanguin est en cours pour connaître ou non la présence de la drogue DC. Malheureusement l'argent dérobé a disparue. Affaire à suivre. »

« tsss, encore cette enflure », Levi posa d'un geste blasé le morceau de papier et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer, il enfilât un jeans noir et une chemise blanche sans oublier ses Doc Martens noires.

Il prit sa ceinture sur laquelle se trouvait son arme à feu et l'installa autour sa poitrine, il se vêtit d'une veste noire et récupéra son badge ainsi que ses clés. Il quitta son appartement et rejoignit le parking de l'immeuble. Toujours avec son air blasé, il déverrouilla sa Mercedes noire et s'installa à l'intérieur. On ne va pas se mentir, son boulot lui rapportait suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se permettre ce confort.

Il démarra sa voiture lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner, l'appareil afficha ''La folle''. Levi soupira et décrocha, il éloigna le portable de son oreille.

« LEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! S'écria une voix bloquée entre les aigües et les graves.

\- Oi, sale folle, arrête de gueuler dès le matin comme ça, t'es fatigante, répliqua le ténébreux.

\- Mais Leviiiii, soit pas méchant dès le matin toi ! Je cris parce que je t'aiiiime mon petit grincheux ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Arrête avec ce surnom ou je jure devant n'importe quels dieux de mes couilles que je te bute dès mon arrivée. Dit-il d'un ton glacial.

\- Ok ok mon ange, j'arrête ! Pouffa-t-elle à travers le combiné.

\- … Putain de binoclarde, bref, tu me veux quoi ?

\- Aaaaaah oui ! Tu arrives bientôt ?

\- Je serais déjà au bureau si une abrutie ne m'avait pas appelée. Répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Héhé, tu m'aimes trop pour ne pas décrocher.

\- Rêve pas trop.

\- Bon sérieusement, j'imagine que tu as lut le journal ce matin et que tu as remarqué que le Corbeau avait de nouveau frappé ? La discussion changea d'atmosphère et devint sérieuse.

\- Ouais, il commence à me faire chier celui-là, utiliser des gosses pour arriver à ses fins, c'est dégueulasse.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, et je t'appelle justement car laboratoire d'analyse vient de nous contacter. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

\- Putain, les gamins sont positifs. Une veine d'énervement se forma sur son front.

\- Exact, je t'attends pour faire le briefing.

\- Bouge pas, j'arrive. »

Levi raccrocha et fonça vers son lieu de travail, son bureau était dans le centre de la ville, non loin de son quartier. Son boulot ? Il le détestait, alors pourquoi l'avoir choisi ? Parce qu'au fond il ne supportait pas l'injustice et n'aimait pas voir des gosses se foutre en l'air avec ces putains de drogues. Lui aussi était passé par là, lui aussi avait fait des conneries. Levi se donna une gifle mentale, il ne devait pas penser à ça, c'était du passé, et il devait se concentrer sur une affaire bien plus sérieuse.

Le bâtiment était dans sa ligne de mire, il le contourna afin d'accéder au parking réservé aux employés. Il sortit de sa voiture et pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'immeuble. Arrivé devant la réception, il saluât Petra qui s'occupait des allées et venues de chaque personne.

« Ah monsieur Levi, Hanji-san vous attend au bureau n°3, 5éme étage.

\- Merci Petra. » Il s'empressa de prendre l'ascenseur.

Le 5éme étage, désigné comme étant le quartier des affaires urgentes. Ce problème qui au début n'était pas alarmant prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans le quotidien de la ville. Le Corbeau était apparu il y a trois mois, un simple trafiquant de drogue qui, en seulement deux mois, devint l'être le plus recherché de la ville. Cependant, personnes ne possédaient d'information à son sujet, s'agissait-il d'un homme ? D'une femme ? D'un vieux ou d'un jeune ? Rien, absolument rien ni personne ne le savait. C'est ce qui formait le plus grand mystère actuel. Et c'est sur cette absence de renseignements que les rumeurs commencèrent. Expliquant que le Corbeau, dû à son enrichissement lié à ses trafics, souhaitait toujours plus, ce qui le poussa à exploiter cette mystérieuse drogue qu'il donnait notamment à des jeunes adolescents. On découvrit après de nombreuses analyses sanguines que cette substance réduisait les capacités mentales. Elle permettrait également de manipuler à sa guise les personnes ayant absorbées cette drogue. On nomma celle-ci ''DC'', la drogue contrôle.

Levi ne c'était pas vraiment intéressé à cet individu, mais dès que l'affaire avait commencé à impliquer des adolescents, hommes et femmes, Levi avait demandé l'autorisation d'obtenir l'enquête. Son supérieur, Erwin Smith accepta.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent, Levi se dépêcha de rejoindre sa collègue dans le bureau n° 3. Il poussa la porte et se retrouva en face d'Erwin et d'Hanji.

« Bonjour Levi, nous t'attendions, dit Erwin, d'une voix calme.

\- Epargne moi les politesses Erwin, il y a plus urgent à faire.

\- Toujours aussi aimable, plaisanta Erwin, Hanji, passe-lui les analyses je te prie.

\- Ouep, Hanji tendit le document à Levi.

Levi survola le rapport et se stoppa net après avoir lu la conclusion du premier cas.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel !? Rugit Levi

\- Garde ton sang-froid, je sais très bien que ce genre d'histoire t'affectes et que tu ne tolères en aucun cas ces agissements mais s'il te plaît calme toi.

\- Me calmez !? Tu veux que je me calme ?! Mais bordel Hanji ! Un gosse vient de perdre la vie ! Et tu veux que je me calme ?! Putain ! C'est plus une question d'arrêter le Corbeau là, faut le buter !

\- CALME-TOI ! Hurla Hanji, si tu veux continuer cette affaire, tu dois te contrôler ! On le sait tous les trois de quoi tu es capable quand tu es hors de contrôle, tu veux qu'Erwin et moi te rappel l'incident de Marco ?! Levi dévisagea Hanji mais il ne put riposter, elle avait raison… Erwin a tout fait pour te couvrir, même de là à risquer son propre avenir. Ne l'oublie pas Levi, on ne pourra pas te protéger éternellement.

\- Excuse-moi Hanji, je me suis laissé emporter. Laissez-moi sur l'affaire.

\- Si tu nous promets de ne pas laisser tes sentiments prendre le dessus, répliqua Erwin.

\- Ouais ouais, abusez pas non plus, je connais mes erreurs. Je vous suis redevable et je l'oublierai jamais mais pas besoin de promesse, je ferai gaffe.

\- Bien, commençons. Erwin prit place et invita ses collègues à faire de même.


	2. Chapitre 2

La réunion dura deux bonnes heures, plusieurs points avaient été abordés, la mort de l'adolescent causée par un effet secondaire de la DC, l'omniprésence du Corbeau dans le quotidien de la ville et le manque de renseignements. Les trois coéquipiers décidèrent d'interroger le deuxième braqueur pour essayer de soustraire ne serait-ce qu'une petite information.

\- Bon Hanji, appel la brigade de détention et demande leur le transfert du gamin.

\- C'est déjà fait, il devrait arriver dans quelque minute !

\- Ok, prépare la salle d'interrogatoire, je m'en charge personnellement.

\- Le pauvre petit … plaisanta Hanji, »

A ce même instant, la brigade débarqua et laissa l'adolescent entre les mains de Levi.

Levi invita le détenu à s'installer sur une chaise, la pièce était froide, aucune couleur apparaissait mise à part ce misérable gris, le mobilier aussi était triste, aucune fenêtre, juste une ampoule en suspension qui éclairait faiblement la pièce, décidemment, c'était glauque.

Levi alla s'installer en face de l'adolescent et débuta la conversation.

« Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, as-tu ne serait-ce qu'une info sur le Corbeau ?

\- Tu peux toujours crever connard, je ne dirai rien, cracha le jeune.

\- Et ton nom ? Tu peux me le donner au moins ?

\- ... Connie

\- Connie comment ? Demanda Levi d'un ton blasé.

\- Springer. Répondit sèchement le jeune homme.

\- Ben voilà, maintenant Connie Springer, tu vas être gentil et tu vas me donner le nom de ton supérieur.

\- Va crever !

\- Mais bordel gamin ! Tu es conscient que c'est un salaud ?! Il vous contrôle tous, toi y compris ! Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a décidé de braquer cette banque et que ton pote est mort de son plein grès ?!

\- Si c'est moi ! J'ai tout planifié avec Renner ! Avant le braquage, on a consomé de la cocaïne, Renner est mort d'une overdose… murmura Connie, maintenant fou moi la paix le vieux.

\- Je suis certes plus vieux que toi mais me prend pas pour un con, je ne sais pas si tu as oublié mais nous t'avons fait une prise de sang, et devine quoi, l'analyse ne montre aucune présence de drogue, mise à part la DC. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Ferme la…

\- Ils te menacent ? C'est ça le truc ? insista Levi

\- J'ai dit la ferme ! Levi se leva d'un coup et se rapprocha de Connie

\- Ecoute gamin, je suis cool avec toi donc le minimum à faire c'est de ne pas me manquer de respect, c'est facile à deviner ce qui t'arrive, ce Corbeau-là, il te menace ? Ou bien il détient un membre de ta famille ? Tu ne peux pas parler parce que sinon il les bute ?

\- Arrête… je t'en supplie… arrête… sanglota Connie

\- On n'est pas là pour te foutre en taule, si tu collabores avec nous, je jure de te rendre ta liberté sans problème, et j'assurai ta protection et celle de tes proches.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas… C'est un malade ! Quoi que vous fassiez il trouvera un moyen de s'en sortir ! Même nous, on ne connait pas son visage, ni son nom ! Rien ! Il agit anonymement … C'est impossible de le trouver, impossible…

\- Perd pas espoir petit, on est qualifié tu sais, on possède tout un réseau de contact, il nous suffit juste de quelques informations. Rien qu'un simple endroit, tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- Jurez-moi que vous me protégerez moi et mes proches. Connie fixa Levi

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu as ma parole.

\- L'entrepôt nord-Ouest de Trost, vous savez, celui de l'ancienne laverie, tout le monde pense que s'est infesté de clodo mais moi je peux vous le dire, ce n'est pas des mendiants, c'est les chiens de cette ordure.

\- Bien, il y a un chef ?

\- Ouais… Celui qui dirige la zone, c'est Jean, si vous le chopez, vous pourrez trouver le Corbeau, il est en contact direct avec lui.

\- J'en prend note, ce sera tout merci. Levi s'éloigna de Connie et ouvrit la porte,

\- Je peux partir ?

\- Tu viens de collaborer avec nous, tu as le droit de t'en aller, bien évidemment, on te garde à l'œil.

\- Ils me trouveront, je serais sûrement plus là demain.

\- Dès ce soir, tu seras sous surveillance, tu peux rentrer en toute tranquillité.

\- …, Connie se leva et quitta la pièce. »

Levi sortit son portable et composa un numéro

« biiiip… biiiip… Auruo à l'appareil.

\- C'est Levi, écoute, j'ai besoin d'une équipe de surveillance pour un gosse du nom de Connie Springer.

\- Pas de soucis, je te prépare ça, c'est quoi ? Un suspect ?

\- Non, un gosse qui s'est fourré dans la merde et qu'il faut protéger.

\- T'as beau faire le grincheux, le sort d'autrui ça t'affecte.

\- Tss, ferme est. »

Levi raccrocha et quitta son bureau, il se dirigea vers sa voiture et prit la direction de son domicile.

Je ne dois pas prendre parti pour cette affaire, je dois rester professionnel, si je m'implique trop, on sait tous comment ça va finir… Vouloir protéger tout le monde… C'est bien naïf comme réflexion.

18h53

* * *

 _Voilà déjà le chapitre 2 ^^_

 _Je suis très surprise que mon début de fiction rassemble autant de lecteur, j'aimerai vous remercier car c'est très plaisant de voir son travail attirer autant de personne._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous avez des conseils à me donner, des explications à approfondir ou bien même juste donner votre avis sur cette histoire._

 _De ce qui en est de la suite de la fic, j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres en avance et j'ai toute l'histoire en tête, je pensais que cette aventure allait être courte mais je me suis trompée ! Attendez-vous alors à une fic plutôt longue ^^ pour l'instant, les chapitres sont courts, mais c'est un effet adopté afin de contenir le suspens. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Donc je vous dit à demain !_

 _*Réponse au Reviews*_

 _Ebenou : Merci pour ton commentaire, je prends note de tes remarques et te remercie pour tes conseils, c'est un plaisir pour moi de recevoir ton avis ^.^, je vois ce que tu veux dire quand tu parles du comportement de Levi, j'avais imaginé un Levi fatigué par le monde qui l'entourait ce qui se traduit par son comportement vénère mais il est vrai que c'est trop exagéré, je vais améliorer ce point ! En espérant que cette suite te plaise !_

 _Emylou : Oh mon dieu, j'ai une reviews d'Emylou ! MON DIEU ! Je suis agréablement surprise de voir que tu t'intéresses à mon travail, moi qui lisait tes fictions il y a peu de temps, et voilà que je me retrouve avec l'un de tes commentaires, doux Jesus, je peux mourir en paix ! Merci pour tes conseils, je tiens compte des points que tu as souligné dans ta remarque, Merci encore et j'espère que cette suite te donnera envie de continuer à la lire ^^ Ps : j'adore tes fanfictions !_

 _: Merci pour ton commentaire, ta réaction m'a fait très plaisir, et je te remercie pour le soutient que tu m'apportes !_


	3. Chapitre 3

« Jean ! Jean !

\- Eh ! Du calme, Jean est occupé donc tu vas te la fermer et attendre gentiment ok ?!

\- C'est urgent ! Faut absolument que je lui parle ! J'ai un rapport à lui transmettre !

\- Calme toi bordel ! Je te dis qu'il n'était pas dispo là !

\- JEAN!

\- Mais ferme ta putain de gueule ! L'homme plaqua au sol le jeune informateur.

\- Ooooh ! Berthold, c'est quoi tout ce boucan ? Vous me cassez les couilles à parler si fort ! C'est quoi le délire ? Répliqua une voix éloignée de tous.

\- Désolé boss, c'est ce gamin, il n'arrête pas de piailler ! Expliqua Berthold en lâchant l'individu perturbateur.

\- Jean ! On a un gros problème là !

\- Explique-toi, répondit Jean en s'approchant d'eux.

\- C'est… C'est Connie et Renner ! Ils se sont fait prendre.

\- Et alors ? De toute façon, ils nous servaient à rien, bon débarrât. Jean leva les yeux au ciel, pour lui, toutes les personnes présentes dans cet entrepôt n'étaient que des pions sur un échiquier. Le Corbeau était le maître du jeu et Jean son plus fidèle joueur.

\- Mais… Renner est mort…

\- Et ? En quoi ça me concerne ? Répondit Jean d'un ton arrogant.

\- C'était notre ami…

\- Attend petit con, on va remettre les choses au claire, c'était ton pote, pas le mien. Je m'en tape de son destin, qu'il crève ou non, ça ne changera pas ma vie. Et puis dis-toi que c'est une personne en moins à payer, cela vous fera plus de fric ! Si tu n'as plus rien à dire, tu peux partir d'ici.

\- … Connie s'est fait choper par la brigade anti-stup…

\- Putain, ça c'est un problème tu vois ! Tu sais autre chose ? Jean changea d'expression et devint sérieux.

\- Je sais juste qu'il a été libéré il y a environ deux heures …

\- Mais c'est super ça, on va lui rendre une petite visite.

\- Il est sous surveillance…

\- Et alors ? On a des armes je te rappelle. Jean laissa un sourire malsain dépasser ses lèvres. Les gars, préparaient le matos, on part en nettoyage.

\- Tu ne vas pas le tuer quand même !? Et le Corbeau ? Tu crois qu'il va accepter ce comportement ? Répliqua le jeune horrifié devant la folie de Jean.

\- Mon petit gars, le boss de cette zone c'est moi, quoi que je fasse, je le fais pour le bien du Corbeau. Je suis la seule personne à être en contact avec lui, donc quand je donne un ordre, on l'exécute ! S'énerva Jean, l'informateur craqua et cria.

\- Qui nous dit que le Corbeau existe ?! Et si, depuis le début, c'était toi Jean ?! On n'a jamais d'ordre de lui, c'est toi qui transmet tout ! Mais en vérité, c'est toi et toi seul qui dirige cette affaire, on est tous sous tes ordres pour satisfaire le moindre de tes caprices ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fou encore ici ! Le Corbeau n'a jamais existé ! S'écria le jeune à bout de souffle. L'expression de Jean changea, elle devint sombre.

\- Si j'étais le Corbeau, vous seriez déjà tous mort. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial. Mais vois-tu, le Corbeau a besoin de soumis dans votre genre. Tu dis que tu veux partir ? Eh bien casse-toi, mais sache une chose, si tu quittes cet endroit, tous tes amis et toute ta famille crèveront comme des chiens devant tes yeux. Qui te fournira en drogue ? Personne. Tu ne survivras pas une seconde sans ta dose quotidienne. Et c'est valable pour vous tous ! Hurla Jean. Aucun individu ne riposta, tout le monde connaissait Jean et ses envies meurtrières. Ils étaient tous prisonniers du Corbeau, ils n'avaient plus le choix, la soumission était leur seul moyen de rester en vie. J'ai oublié de te préciser, j'ai l'ordre d'abattre toute personne montrant un signe de rébellion.

Jean sortit un couteau de sa veste et le planta dans la poitrine du jeune informateur face à lui, il s'agenouilla et lui murmura :

\- Le Corbeau ne supporte pas les gars dans ton genre. Alors maintenant tu vas être gentil et tu vas crever comme la merde que tu es.

\- Gnh ...

L'adolescent s'écroula au sol, formant une flaque rougeoyante autour de lui.

\- Putain c'est dégueulasse ! Nettoyez cette merde, au lieu de me mater ! »

00h37

Connie venait de rentrer chez lui, accompagné de cinq hommes, il pénétra dans sa demeure, désormais sans inanimée. Avant, il y avait sa mère, mais elle fut capturée par les hommes du Corbeau lorsque Connie accepta de rejoindre leur rang… Il monta les escaliers et atteignit sa chambre, il s'écroula sur son lit. Avec une telle journée, il était exténué.

03h00

Connie dormait paisiblement quand il fut réveillé par une main empoignant son col,

« Lève-toi connard, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! Connie ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il ne comprit pas la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il s'habitua à la lumière et reconnut le visage malsain de Jean.

\- Jean ?! Connie recula de stupeur et hurla, AIDEZ-MOI !

\- Qui est-ce que tu appelles comme ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu comptes sur les cinq bouffons à l'entrée ? Non parce que je préfère te prévenir, ils sont déjà tous morts ! Maintenant, tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoire, Jean saisit le bras de Connie et le força à se lever, lorsque le garçon fut debout, il écrasa son poing sur la joue de Jean.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je veux plus te suivre ! S'écria le jeune, il tenta de s'enfuir mais il ne remarqua pas l'arme entre les mains de Jean. Celui-ci lui tira une balle dans le genoux, Connie trébucha et s'écrasa contre le sol.

\- Je ne vais pas me répéter dix mille fois, tu vas me suivre, articula Jean. »

Il souleva Connie et l'entraina hors de sa chambre, ils dévalèrent les escaliers. Connie se sentit une nouvelle fois piégé par cet être diabolique. La douleur de sa jambe lui monta à la tête et il fut dans l'incapacité de bouger. Quand il fut dehors, Connie put constater la scène d'horreur qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Cinq corps, qui gisaient au sol, recouvert de sang, l'un avait la tête explosée, l'autre agonisait encore en gémissant de douleur, les trois autres ne présentaient plus aucun signe de vie.

Connie eu un relent et vomi le peu de nourriture qu'il avait dans le ventre.

« Putain t'es vraiment un porc toi » Jean lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Il s'évanouit.

Un hurlement familier vint résonner aux oreilles de Connie, encore dans les vapes, il ouvrit avec peine ses yeux encore endormis, la lumière lui brûlant la rétine.

« C'est quoi ce bordel… ? Demanda-t-il aveuglement.

\- Aah mais c'est mon pote Connie qui se réveil ! Alors la belle au bois dormant, bien dormit ?

\- Jean… Connie avait du mal à voir son visage, il tenta de bouger mais une sensation désagréable le fit renoncer. Il se rappela alors de la scène qu'il avait vécu quelques heures plus tôt, dans son domicile. Un nouveau cri attira son intention, il releva la tête et fut horrifié devant l'enfer qui se trouvait devant lui. Sa mère, agenouillée, les yeux gorgés de larmes, un revolver plaqué contre sa tempe.

\- Alors ? Heureux des retrouvailles ? S'exclama Jean.

\- MAMAN ! Libérez là ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! Malgré la douleur lancinante de sa jambe droite, Connie se débattit. Malheureusement, il était attaché sur une chaise, une nouvelle fois, il fut prisonnier du Corbeau.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre petite merde ! Jean abaissa son poing en travers de son visage.

\- Gah ! La force du coup fit saigner la lèvre de Connie, je t'en supplie Jean… Fais ce que tu veux de moi mais laisse-la partir…

\- La laissez partir ? C'est vrai, je pourrai le faire, mais vois-tu, je n'en ai pas envie, j'ai plutôt l'intention de m'amuser ! Berthold ? Quand tu veux, Jean contempla le visage de Connie avec amusement.

\- NON ! ARRETEZ ! Connie hurlait à pleins poumons, il s'agita avec force mais il était déjà trop tard.

BAM

Un silence morbide planât dans la pièce.

\- Wow ! Mais qui aurait imaginé qu'il y avait autant de merde dans une cervelle ? C'est vraiment dégueu ! S'éclaffa Jean tout en applaudissant.

\- Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Je suis en plein cauchemar… Je vais me réveiller… Rien ne devait pas se passer comme ça… Il m'a donné sa parole… Connie sentit sa raison le quittait, plus aucune réflexion censée percuta son esprit.

\- Qui ça ? Qui t'avais promis quoi ? Vint murmurer Jean au coin de son oreille.

\- Ce foutu connard… Ce Levi… Il … Il devait nous protéger… Maman et moi… Je suis tellement désolé… Pardonne moi maman… Connie était perdu, il venait de perdre la seule personne qu'il aimait dans ce monde, la seule personne qui ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos.

\- T'inquiète pas mon poussin, tu vas vite la rejoindre ta moman, Jean s'empara du pistolet de son compagnon et plaça l'engin entre les deux yeux de Connie, t'as pas une dernière parole ?

\- Pardonne moi… Chuchota Connie, comme une prière oubliée.

\- Pitoyable jusqu'au bout, il enclencha la détente et la balle traversa le crâne de l'adolescent. Implacable, Jean cria, nettoyez moi tout ça, je me charge de ce Levi.

5h48

* * *

 _Voilà la fin du chapitre 3 ^.^_

 _Pour revenir sur ce passage, je voulais mettre en scène un Jean sadique et remplit de cruauté. J'apprécie énormément Jean dans le manga mais j'ai trouvée qu'il incarné tout à fait ces traits de caractères. Le chapitre est plutôt brutal mais je devais expliquer pourquoi autant de personnes étaient soumises à Jean._

 _Pour la suite de cette fiction, je vais ralentir le rythme pour me laisser plus de temps afin d'approfondir chaque chapitre, j'en publierai un ou deux par semaine._

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous passionne autant que moi, je prends un réel plaisir à écrire et vos reviews me permettent de m'améliorer ! Merci à vous tous de suivre cette fanfiction !_


	4. Chapitre 4

6h15 «BIP BIP BIP BI ... CLACK»

« Faut vraiment que je change de réveil, il est insupportable ».

Levi resta quelques minutes dans son lit, la fatigue envahissant ses membres. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir correctement, il n'était pas stressé ni inquiet mais cette affaire réveillée en lui de vieux démons qui venaient polluer son esprit. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il se leva et prit sa douche. Il laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps, suivant les marques de ses muscles avant de s'écraser au sol. La chaleur de cette pluie artificielle lui fit du bien. Il décida de mettre fin à ce moment de détente et sortit de sa cabine studieuse. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et quitta la pièce. En traversant sa chambre, il saisit son portable et alla se préparer un thé. Lorsqu'il alluma celui-ci, il remarqua trois appels manqués d'Auruo, ce n'était pas bon signe, il décida de le rappeler. Il n'attendit que peu de temps avant d'entendre la voix de son collègue.

« Putain Levi c'est toi…

\- Que se passe-t-il Auruo ? Tu m'appelles rarement. Sa voix était sérieuse.

\- On a eu un problème avec le jeune que tu nous as confié. Dit-il d'une traite.

\- Quel genre de problème ? Levi sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

\- Ecoute Levi… Les cinq gars chargés de protéger Connie ont été retrouvés morts… Aucune trace de lui, sauf une traînée de sang partant d'une chambre jusqu'en dehors de la maison… Répondit Auruo avec peine.

Le sang de Levi se glaçât et il sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds.

\- Levi?

\- Vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé ?

\- Non…

\- Alors lancez une recherche ! On ne peut pas l'abandonner ! Je ne peux pas ! Levi perdit son calme.

\- Levi… Murmura Auruo, il s'agit du Corbeau… Nous sommes dans l'incapacité de le retrouver, et la quantité de sang présente sur les lieux nous laisse penser qu'il n'est plus de ce monde…

\- Ne conclut rien avant d'avoir cherché ! Pourquoi ne pas fouiller cette fameuse laverie abandonnée ?! Levi s'énerva, il ne pouvait pas accepter la réalité.

\- Quoi ? Quelle laverie ?

\- Connie nous a parlé de l'entrepôt abandonné au Nord-Ouest de la ville. C'est le repère du bras droit de ce Corbeau de malheur !

\- On ne peut rien faire ! Même si nous connaissons le lieu, nous ne pouvons pas agir maintenant, tu connais la procédure, et nous devons en plus assurer d'avantage la sécurité de nos hommes. Et tu n'as aucun plan je présume ?

\- Je vais trouver, on doit agir maintenant ! Il n'est pas encore trop tard.

\- Levi ...

\- Je ne veux pas perdre espoir Auruo, pas une nouvelle fois. »

Levi raccrocha, il quitta sa cuisine et regagna sa chambre, les paroles d'Auruo résonnaient dans sa tête :

''La quantité de sang présente sur les lieux nous laisse penser qu'il n'est plus de ce monde''.

« PUTAIN ! ». Levi explosa son poing sur le mur se trouvant en face de lui, formant un impact visible. La force du coup fit saigner sa main, mais Levi ignora la douleur. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. « Bordel, tu oses faire des promesses mais tu les abandonnes toutes, t'es vraiment pitoyable mon gars ».

Sa seule envie désormais était de tout faire pour retrouver Connie et d'arrêter cette ordure de Corbeau. Il se prépara en vitesse et quitta son appartement.

L'après-midi même, Hanji et Levi planifièrent un plan afin d'observer l'individu nommé « Jean » et trouver une faille pour agir contre le Corbeau.

« On envoi sur le terrain l'équipe 2, ils serviront d'éclaireurs, on agit pas tout de suite, on ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Expliqua Hanji sérieusement.

\- Evidemment, ils ont quand même réussi à exécuter cinq hommes d'Auruo, ce n'est pas des enfants d'cœur ces gars-là.

\- L'opération aura lieu cette nuit.

\- Bien, je vais prévenir Erwin. Levi se retourna et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'une main vint le retenir.

\- J'ai une dernière question Levi, le ton d'Hanji devint grave. C'est quoi ce bandeau autour de ta main ?

\- Une blessure artificielle je présume, répondit-il d'un air absent.

\- Je vais prévenir Erwin, écoute Levi, rentre chez toi et va te reposer, tu as passé une dure journée. Hanji regarda Levi avec peine.

\- C'est bon Hanji, je ne suis pas au porte de la mort.

\- Levi, j'insiste.

\- Hanji, je ...

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Bien. A demain alors. Levi salua Hanji et s'éloigna.

\- Attend Levi,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton blasé.

\- Tu restes chez toi cette nuit hein ?

\- Tss, où veux-tu que j'aille ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, dans un certain entrepôt abandonné ? Dit sérieusement Hanji.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de bouger ce soir, grogna Levi.

\- Je te connais tu sais, ne me la fait pas à moi. On ne peut pas se permettre de te perdre, tu es bien trop important pour le bureau et tu en es conscient. Et puis je me fais du souci pour toi, je sais que la disparition de Connie t'affecte mais déconne pas Levi…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je fais avec, je commence à avoir l'habitude. Je ne bougerai pas ce soir, tu as ma parole. '' Ma parole ? Tu parles, ce ne sont que des mots en l'air, je suis qu'un putain de menteur.'' S'injuria-t-il lui-même.

Levi quitta le bureau et regagna son habitation comme lui avait suggéré Hanji. A peine arrivé, il se déchaussa et enfila de simples chaussons comme le vrai maniaque qu'il était. La fin de journée donnée une teinte orangée à son appartement. A vrai dire, lui et les couleurs ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Il avait ôté pour un style épuré, les murs étaient blancs et seul le ciel donnait une couleur à sa demeure. Les meubles étaient disposés de façon harmonieuse variant entre le beige et le blanc. En face de lui, de grandes baies vitrées laissaient passer la lumière du jour, c'était très lumineux, le total opposé de Levi qui lui était sombre et sans couleur. Il s'allongea dans son canapé et réfléchit en fronçant les sourcils.

''27 ans ? J'ai plutôt l'air d'un homme de 40. Un homme qui vit dans un monde pourrit où aucune lueur d'espoir n'apparaît et dans lequel crèvent des gamins sans avenir. Décidemment, tout est pourrit.''

20h02

« Biiiiiiip…. Biiiiiiiip… Biiiiiiip… Je t'ai déjà dit de me prévenir avant de m'appeler, je pourrai ne pas être seul. Répliqua une voix sombre.

\- Toutes mes excuses Monsieur, mais nous avons un problème.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est par rapport au braquage de la banque du plateau Est.

\- Crache le morceau. S'énerva l'homme au bout du fil.

\- Ben les deux gars qui étaient sur le coup ce sont fait choper, l'un d'eux est mort mais le deuxième a été pris en charge par la brigade des stup…

\- Connie Springer c'est bien ça ?

\- Heu ouais, c'est lui.

\- Tu t'en es occupé comme il se doit ?

\- Ouais ! Ricana Jean.

\- Pourquoi tu viens me faire chier alors ?! S'impatienta le plus âgé.

\- Oh… Heu … C'est que… Cet abruti a dû parler de notre planque et que… Un certain Levi bossant dans cette foutue brigade est sur le coup. Donc je me suis dit, comme vous avez connaissance de toutes les activités de la ville, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez le chercher et je m'en occuperai personnellement.

\- Faut le buter, je ne veux pas qu'un connard dans son genre vienne fourrer son cul de fouine dans mes affaires. J'ai déjà fait mes recherches sur tous les employés de cette organisation de merde. Je peux déjà te dire que le gars que tu cherches s'appelle Levi Ackerman et qu'il habite dans le quartier Sud-Ouest de Trost.

\- Vous êtes incroyable monsieur.

\- Arrête de faire ton lèche cul Jean, s'agaça l'homme au bout du fil.

\- Je dis juste ce que je pense.

\- Ecoute, on sait tous les deux ce que tu me dois, sans moi, tu serais déjà mort. Je suis la seule personne qui te comprend et qui t'accepte comme tu es. Grâce à moi, tu bénéficies d'une vie de prince, tu as à tes pieds de nombreux esclaves. Si je n'étais pas apparu dans ta vie, tu n'aurais jamais connu ce luxe. Donc ton existence m'appartient, comme tout le reste.

\- Je le sais monsieur, je ferais tout pour satisfaire vos désirs.

\- Exactement, donc je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler ce que tu dois faire si tu te fais attraper par ces salauds ?

\- Non monsieur, mais cela n'arrivera pas.

\- Arrête de te croire invincible ! Ce Levi Ackerman est l'un des meilleurs agents de la brigade, si tu ne le tue pas rapidement, c'est lui qui t'auras. Et dans ce cas, c'est ta vie que tu devras sacrifier pour me protéger !

\- J'en suis conscient monsieur, je vais m'occuper de lui.

\- Bien, passons. Pour la planque, déménagez dès maintenant, j'ai préparé une nouvelle base, dans l'Est de la ville près de la frontière, l'ancien hôpital. Il a été désinfecté et plus personne n'ose y aller.

\- L'hôpital Maria ?

\- Exact, allez-y maintenant, j'ignore ce que prévoit la brigade mais je suis quasi certain qu'ils bougeront dans très peu de temps, ce n'est qu'une question d'heure.

\- Bien reçu, je vous tiens au courant. »

\- Jean raccrocha et quitta sa chambre, « Bon les gars ! J'ai de nouveau ordre du Corbeau, on bouge ! Prenait tout le matos nécessaire et on se barre direction l'hôpital Maria. Berthold, viens par ici.

\- Oui boss ?

\- J'ai entendu parler d'une nouvelle recrue, tu es au courant ? Jean passa son bras autour des épaules de son camarade.

\- Ouais, le groupe de Thomas l'a trouvé ce matin, il était en train de vendre de la morphine.

\- De la morphine ?! Wow, c'est un bon p'tit gars ça ! Il nous faut sa cam et rapidos.

\- C'est déjà fait, nous l'avons emmené par contre, pour sa famille, on a rien trouvé, juste une simple fille aux cheveux noirs. D'ailleurs, vous devez l'avoir vu.

\- Quoi ? Le canon que Sam à ramener cet aprèm ?! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui voilà, c'est elle. Affirma Berthold.

\- Vous avez fait du bon boulot. Ramène-moi le nouveau, je vais le baptiser maintenant et oublie pas d'allumer la cheminée.

\- A vos ordres. »

Pendant ce temps, les hommes s'activèrent. 1 heure après, toutes les affaires étaient réunies et plusieurs convois se dirigeaient déjà vers leur nouvelle base.

21h22

Jean réunissait ses documents lorsqu'il fût interrompu par une voix masculine.

« Putain mais lâchez moi bande d'enfoirés ! S'écria un jeune, retenu par deux gaillards.

\- Oooh, il se passe quoi là ? Et c'est qui lui ? Demanda Jean.

\- C'est le nouveau que tu m'as demandé de ramener. Répondit Berthold tout en bloquant le jeune au sol.

\- Aah, enfin ! Le garçon à la morphine ! Jean alla s'accroupir devant lui.

\- Mais bordel vous êtes qui vous ?! Vous me voulez quoi ?!

\- Tu m'as l'air bien bruyant E… hmm, désolé, j'ai déjà oublié ton prénom, Berthold ? Peux-tu m'aider ? Il acquiesça et répondit :

\- Eren, Eren Jäger.

* * *

Voilà ! La première apparition d'Eren, plus qu'à savoir son importance dans l'histoire, mais pas de panique, le chapitre 5 arrive jeudi, il est en cours de modification mais il sera près d'ici là !

Encore Merci pour vos commentaires, je ne savais pas si ma fanfiction allait plaire mais grâce à vous, je garde espoir et je continue !

Bonne année à tous et Courage pour la reprise des cours !


	5. Chapitre 5

\- Putain mais c'est quoi votre problème ?! Eren était au sol, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, en face d'une personne inconnue.

\- Je te rassure, je n'ai aucun problème avec toi, par contre si tu ne veux pas m'obéir, je deviendrai ton pire cauchemar.

\- Mais vas te faire foutre connard ! Jamais je n'obéirai à qui que ce soit ! Cracha Eren.

Jean attrapa Eren par les cheveux et releva son visage pour le coller au sien.

\- Ecoute sale petite merde, je ne pense pas que tu es compris dans quel bordel tu te trouves. Dorénavant ta vie m'appartient ou plus exactement, tu appartiens au Corbeau. Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, voir même pleurer cela ne changera rien et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant, nous contrôlons ta vie, nous connaissons tout de toi. Tu ne pourras jamais nous échapper. Seule la mort sera la clé de ta liberté. Jean lâcha Eren et se redressa.

\- Pourquoi moi ?!

\- Tu te balades avec de la morphine, cette Cam là, on en trouve pas partout. Alors il nous fallait ton stock et puis je suis dans le recrutement en ce moment, j'ai perdu quatre chiens alors un de plus, je ne suis pas contre.

\- Prenez cette putain de morphine et foutez-moi la paix !

\- Tu résistes encore ? Pas de soucis, j'aime les gars dans ton genre, ce qui pense pouvoir se sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Mais tu sais ce que j'apprécie le plus ? Voir toute la frayeur envahir leur visage, voir leurs yeux se soumettre à moi, ça mon gars, c'est kiffant ! Et pour te prouver que je ne plaisante pas, j'ai préparé une petite surprise pour toi. Berthold, attache ses bras et ses jambes, je vais le marquer. Jean contempla Eren avec mépris, Berthold lia ses membres et balança le jeune aux pieds de Jean

\- Bordel, vous êtes vraiment de la pire espèce !

\- Je suis bien pire. Jean lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre et lui attrapa la veste. Maintenant mon poulet, tu vas gentiment te laisser faire ou je te bute tout de suite, ce qui serai dommage parce que j'aurai une mission pour toi. Mais on verra plus tard. Je dois t'offrir mon cadeau de Bienvenue. »

Après ces mots, Jean traina Eren vers le fond de l'entrepôt. Eren ne pouvait plus se débattre, ses mains étaient coincées. Il sentit l'atmosphère se réchauffer lorsqu'il fut face à un feu crépitant devant lui. Jean le lâcha et releva le corps d'Eren pour le mettre à genoux.

« Bien, comme tu es mon nouveau chien, je dois te marquer ! Un maître ne peut pas laisser se balader son toutou sans qu'il puisse le retrouver. Plus qu'à savoir où… Jean s'arrêta un instant. Tu as une préférence Eren ?

\- Putain mais t'es un vrai malade ! Eren ne cédait toujours pas, sa dignité était en jeu.

\- Rhololo mais je suis sympa avec toi là, tu pourrais faire un petit effort. Je suis paumé, tu devrais m'aider ! Puis c'est ton corps, pas le mien qui va être marquer à vie, alors je te le demande, où veux-tu être brûlé ? Le visage de Jean s'assombris.

\- Crame-toi le cul avec salaud. Eren soutenait le regard de Jean, droit dans les yeux, il n'abandonnerait pas.

\- Oh putain j'aime ce gosse ! Il a l'audace qu'il faut ! Mais malheureusement ce comportement ne va pas te sauver, bien au contraire ! Tu me donnes encore plus l'envie de te tenir en laisse. Je t'ai proposé deux fois de choisir la cible de ton corps, tu ne m'as pas répondu alors je vais décider à ta place. Mmh, voyons voir, un endroit qui serait discret mais que l'on pourrait voir… Oh je sais ! Un emplacement royal ! Tu n'oseras plus te mettre torse nu, tu ne feras plus l'amour par peur de faire fuir ta conjointe ! Jean explosa de rire, tu imagines toi ?! Devant une personne baisable ? Tu auras tellement honte que tu renonceras à ton propre plaisir ! Aaaaah, c'est extra comme idée. Jean garda son sourire malsain de côté et fixa la réaction d'Eren.

\- Je ne céderai jamais devant une ordure comme toi, Eren ne laissa aucun sentiment dépasser sa raison.

\- Berthold, soulève son T-shirt. Jean s'adressa à son collègue sans lâcher Eren du regard. Berthold s'exécuta et releva son vêtement sans le retirer.

\- Evite d'abîmer mon haut, je l'apprécie. Eren adorait le sarcasme.

\- Tu vas tellement regretter ton audace. »

Jean saisit un bâton de fer reposant dans le feu et il présenta le morceau de ferraille rougeoyant à Eren. Celui-ci gardait toujours la même détermination, il fixa l'objet présenté devant lui. Il s'agissait d'un cercle d'un diamètre de cinq centimètres où trônait un grand ''C'' ce qui indiquait l'appartenance d'une vie au Corbeau. La chaleur dégagée par la ferraille devint gênante, mais Eren ne voulait toujours pas céder. Merde à la fin, il n'allait pas se montrer effrayé devant une telle chose, selon lui, la douleur n'était qu'artificielle. Jean s'approcha dangereusement d'Eren et dirigea la pointe brûlante vers le côté droit de son bas ventre. Eren regardait Jean avec haine, celui-ci déplaça son regard vers lui et lui dit : « T'es vraiment un suicidaire Eren Jäger ».

Il colla le cercle chaud sur sa peau. Le corps d'Eren se raidit sous la chaleur de l'objet. Il sentit sa chair fondre sous la température, le supplice était insupportable mais Eren ne quittait pas Jean des yeux. Cependant, son visage se crispa sous cette sensation désagréable. Son ventre se mit à pulser tout autour de la plaie. Jean laissa la ferraille plus de temps qu'il ne faut sur la peau bronzée de son nouveau chien. Il appuya davantage pour faire craquer Eren, celui-ci retenu un gémissement de douleur en ce mordant la langue. Le mal ressentit sur son muscle buccal lui fit passer quelques secondes la souffrance qui émanait de son abdomen. Sa bouche saigna et son sang franchit les commissures de ses lèvres.

« Putain, tu es un vrai dur à cuir toi, te bouffer la langue pour t'empêcher de crier, c'est vraiment admirable de ta part. Mais ça ne sert strictement à rien, regarde, tu appartiens au Corbeau maintenant. »

Jean cessa la torture et retira le cercle de feu, la peau d'Eren s'arrachant sous cet acte. Il ne sentait plus rien, la brûlure avait envahie tout son corps. Berthold laissa son T-shirt retomber ce qui fit grogner Eren de mécontentement. Le contact entre sa chair nue et le coton le fit grimacer. Jean se retourna de satisfaction et afficha un large sourire.

« Eh ben voilà, monsieur n'est pas un robot.

\- Gnh… Va te faire enculer. Il ne voulait absolument pas perdre.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de résister, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es pris au piège et pour te le prouver une nouvelle fois, j'ai une invitée pour toi. Berthold, va chercher le canon. »

Berthold exécuta l'ordre de son boss et partit dans une pièce voisine. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, traînant une personne au sol. C'était une femme, elle était reconnaissable grâce à ses formes mais son visage était recouvert d'un tissu. Elle portait une robe nacrée couverte de trous. Berthold jeta la fille aux pieds de Jean.

« Merci mon chère, maintenant Eren, on va jouer aux devinettes. Qui se trouve sous ce drap ? Les yeux de Jean devinrent fous.

\- Je m'en moque de ton jeu. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors laisse-moi partir.

\- Ooh, désolé de te décevoir, mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. Si tu ne devines pas qui est là-dessous, je la bute. Jean était devenu sérieux.

\- Comment veux-tu que je trouve ?! Eren perdit patience, le manège de Jean le rendait cinglé.

\- Eh bien je vais te donner un indice, tu la connais très bien ! Jean redressa la femme et l'entoura de ses bras et s'exclama, et en plus elle est super bonne.

Eren ne connaissait que peu de personne, seule sa sœur lui venait à l'esprit, mais c'était impossible, elle savait se battre, aucun individu pouvait la vaincre. Jamais elle n'aurait été capturée par des ordures pareilles. Mais… Eren avait pu constater la folie de leur chef, il en avait payé les frais. Serait-il possible qu'elle se soit fait prendre ? Eren commença à paniquer en silence.

\- Alors ? Toujours pas de réponse ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore un indice ? Rho, tu exagères Eren mais comme je suis un mec super cool, je vais t'en donner un nouveau. Ta copine possède de magnifiques cheveux noirs. Le sang d'Eren se glaça, il n'y avait plus de doute possible, sa sœur était la seule personne qu'il connaissait à posséder des cheveux aussi sombres.

\- Mikasa… Murmura Eren.

\- BRAVO ! Jean souleva le drap recouvrant la face de la jeune fille et Eren sentit son cœur se broyer. Elle était là, face à lui, le visage apeuré, un scotch sur la bouche. Mikasa dirigea ses yeux vers Eren et le supplia du regard. Eren pouvait entendre sa sœur gémir. Toute la pression qu'il gardait depuis l'instant où on l'avait attrapé explosa.

\- BORDEL MIKASA ! LÂCHEZ LA BANDE DE PORC ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER ! Eren hurlait comme jamais, ses nerfs venaient de lâcher et il ne se contrôlait plus.

\- Elle m'appartient, j'en fais ce que je veux, et je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un gamin comme toi. Tu me déçois Eren, moi qui te trouvait si dur, infaillible, possédant un sang-froid hors du commun…Mmh, je suis très triste, voilà que je pointe le bout du nez de ta pote et ça y est ? Tu t'emportes ? Eren jeta un regard meurtrier à Jean.

\- Je vais te saigner connard, tu vas regretter le jour de ta naissance. Jean se précipita vers Eren et lui jeta son pied dans le visage, faisant valser une traînée de sang. Mikasa hurla mais le scotch étouffé sa voix.

\- Non, non, non et encore non Eren. Tu ne dois pas agir comme ça, si tu veux que Mikasa reste en vie, tu dois comprendre qui est le chef voyons ! Tu me dois le respect. Jean s'approcha d'Eren et claqua ses deux mains sur chaque paroi de son visage. Tu sais, je suis un mec sympa mais quand on m'énerve, je deviens vite incontrôlable et tu sais ce que je fais dans ces cas-là ? Je tue ou je baise. Alors si tu ne veux pas que ta pote soit la prochaine et que je teste ta superbe morphine sur elle, je te conseille vivement de m'obéir et de te soumettre à moi.

\- Ne la touche pas.

\- Alors tu obéis ?

\- ...

\- Pas de réponse ? Jean sortit un couteau de sa poche et se dirigea vers Mikasa. Si j'ai bien compris ton mode de fonctionnement, cela ne sert à rien si je te menace. Par contre, si je le fais à cette fille, tu réagis. J'ai bon ? Jean releva le visage de la femme et plaça l'arme sous son coup. Le contact de l'objet sur sa peau la fit hurler.

\- ARRETE ! Eren ne supportait plus cette vision.

\- J'arrêterais seulement quand tu m'auras dit à qui tu obéis. Jean appuya sur sa chair, créant une légère coupure. Les cris de Mikasa, certes étouffés, étaient de plus en plus bruyant.

\- JE T'EN SUPPLIE, ARRETE !

\- ALORS DIS MOI A QUI TU OBEIS !?

\- A toi ! J'obéis à toi ! Eren baissa les bras, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Le piège venait de se refermer sur lui.

\- Eh ben voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça. Jean retira le couteau et se releva. Encore une chose, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre nous, dis-toi qu'une si belle asiat, on en trouve pas partout, et que je saurais en tirer un bon prix sur le marché noir après m'être bien amusé avec elle.

\- Je ne tenterai rien. Ses propres mots le détruisaient, Eren n'oserait plus jamais regarder Mikasa en face.

\- En attendant, je vais garder Mademoiselle, pour m'assurer que tu ne fasses rien mais je te rassure, je ne lui ferais aucun mal, enfin, ça dépendra de mon humeur. Jean explosa de rire.

Eren ne pouvait plus rien faire, la vie de sa sœur était en jeu. La soumission était son seul moyen pour sauver celle-ci. Mikasa fut emmenée par Berthold et elle sortit de la pièce sans jamais quitter son frère des yeux.

\- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes entre hommes, nous pouvons parler sérieusement. Pour te fêter la bienvenue, j'ai prévu une petite mission pour toi. Rien de très compliqué. Il te suffit juste de trouver un certain Levi Ackerman et de lui latter la gueule.

\- Attend, depuis quand je dois faire ce genre de chose ?! Eren ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te laisser dealer sous le nom du Corbeau ? Ah ! T'es vraiment un cas toi ! Quand je dis que tu es sous mes ordres, cela signifie que tu dois exécuter mes moindres caprices. Jean venait de s'accroupir devant Eren.

\- Mais tu me demandes de tabasser un homme sans raison !

\- Dois-je te rappeler ce qui arrivera à Mikasa si tu ne m'obéis pas ? Je te ramène sa tête sur un plateau d'argent. Le visage de Jean était effrayant, déformé par une folie meurtrière. Et j'ai oublié de te préciser, je ne te demande pas de le tabasser, je veux que tu butes ce mec. C'est une menace pour notre business alors, il faut l'éliminer.

\- Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour ça ! Je n'en serai pas capable ! Eren ne pouvait pas imaginer tuer une personne sans raison valable.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te donner un petit remède qui va t'aider à agir. Jean sortit une seringue de sa veste.

\- Putain mais c'est quoi ça ?! Eren se mit une nouvelle fois à paniquer, il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Ça ? C'est une drogue très magique qui va me permettre de te contrôler, plus aucune crainte ne t'opprimera, et tu tueras cet homme sans problème. Jean approcha l'aiguille du bras d'Eren et la fit pénétrer dans la veine de celui-ci. Eren sentit un liquide dérangeant couler dans son être. Eren ressentit rapidement les premiers effets.

\- Putain… C'est… C'est quoi cette merde ? Sa tête devint plus lourde, ses oreilles sifflaient et sa vision devint flou, qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ?

\- Bien, maintenant, tu vas écouter ce que je vais te dire. Tu vas te rendre dans le quartier Nord-Ouest de Trost, tu vas chercher un certain Levi Ackerman, et comme je suis un mec cool, je t'ai même apporté une photo. Il te suffit juste de le trouver et de le planter, d'accord ? Eren ne contrôlait déjà plus rien, les effets étaient très rapide.

\- Levi… Levi Acker…man, le tuer, je… Je vais… Le tuer.

\- Bien ! Bon garçon ! Aller, pars maintenant. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je vais demander à l'un de mes chiens de te déposer dans le quartier. »

Jean quitta l'entrepôt et appela un chauffeur. Eren se leva avec peine, il titubât avant de s'habituer doucement à la DC. Quand il fût calmé, un homme vint le chercher et ils partirent en direction du quartier Nord-Ouest. Eren tenant en main la photo de sa future victime.

21h47

* * *

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 5 ^^

Un Jean toujours aussi diabolique et un Eren suicidaire. J'aime ce mélange !

Je tiens encore une fois à remercier les lecteurs qui me laisse des commentaires, c'est tellement réjouissant de voir que cette histoire vous plaît et que vous la suivez. Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire des chapitres pertinents et entourés d'intrigues.

Je posterai le chapitre 6 dimanche, alors d'ici là, soyez sage !


	6. Chapitre 6

22h43 *post Levi*

Levi était adossé contre son balcon, la tête en arrière, une cigarette au coin de la bouche et un verre de whisky dans une main. Les notes de ''Plastic Beach'' de Gorillaz résonnant doucement dans son appartement rendit le ténébreux calme. Cette musique avait le don de l'apaiser, ces instruments particuliers créaient une harmonie mystérieuse. La fumée s'échappait entre ses lèvres, formant un voile gracieux, la fraicheur de la nuit teintait ses joues d'un léger rose. Son tube se consumait à grande vitesse et il songea que la vie était comme cette barre de tabac, répugnante, dangereuse, faible et rapide. L'existence humaine se dévorait brusquement. Il soupira et éteignit sa clope, il aspira une grande bouffée d'air et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de son salon. La musique se terminant, il éteignit son enceinte. Tout était silencieux. A tel point que c'était comparable à la mort. Levi saisit son manteau et se déplaça devant sa porte d'entrée. « Ne t'inquiète pas Hanji, je reste dans le quartier, j'ai juste besoin de… Prendre l'air. Je crois bien que la folie me gagne, se mettre à se parler soit même n'est jamais bon signe ». Levi verrouilla son appartement et descendit doucement l'escalier, prenant le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité.

22h56

Levi marchait lentement, errant dans les rues désertes comme un fantôme. Il appréciait la solitude nocturne, personne à l'horizon, tout était parfait. Il avait choisi ce quartier car c'était le plus calme, pas de pollution sonore ni trop de véhicule. Un endroit stratégique pour réfléchir, et quand venait la nuit, peu d'habitants sortaient, notamment en cette saison. Ce n'était certes que le début de l'hiver mais les températures étaient déjà très basses. Levi appréciait cette période, le froid ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Cela créait une atmosphère particulière qui laissait Levi dans un état de bien-être. Il se dirigea vers le parc près de son immeuble. C'était un espace vert, pas très grand mais regroupant plusieurs arbres magnifiques. La nature était si belle.

23h08 *post Eren*

Eren venait d'arriver dans la zone indiquée par Jean, il était faible, la drogue agissait de plus en plus et il n'était plus conscient de rien. Seule une phrase résonnée dans sa tête « Tuer Levi Ackerman ». Mais comment voulez-vous trouver un homme sans aucune autre information que son nom et son visage à cette heure ? C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. La probabilité de trouver cet individu était d'environ 2%. Eren marchait, sans penser, sans regarder son chemin. Il était perdu. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, son regard fut attiré par un majestueux saule pleureur éclairé par un faible lampadaire. Eren s'approcha de celui-ci, sa vision diminuant de plus en plus, il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, et marcher lui demandait un effort considérable. Il ne remarqua pas l'homme arrivé en face de lui, trop préoccupé à admirer cette forme florale. Ils se percutèrent et Eren trébucha sous l'impact du choc.

23h16 *post Levi*

Je marchais, seul dans les rues désertes de Trost, le froid me mordant le visage. Je baissai ma tête pour m'enfouir davantage dans mon manteau, seulement, je ne remarquai pas la personne en face de moi. Nous nous bousculâmes. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis une silhouette s'écraser au sol.

« Oi ! Monsieur, vous allez bien ? ». Je saisis le bras de l'homme avant qu'il n'atteigne le pavé. Il se releva avec peine et je distinguais avec difficulté son visage. C'était un jeune homme, la vingtaine je dirais, plus grand que moi, la faible luminosité ne me permettait pas de voir la couleur de ses cheveux. Cependant je pus admirer deux perles émeraudes me fixer. Le seul problème, c'est que le gamin était en sueur, les yeux dilatés, le souffle court et il tenait avec peine sur ses jambes. Cet état, je le connaissais que trop bien. Il était sous emprise de drogue.

« Eh gamin, ça va ? Il me regarda d'un air absent et il murmura.

\- L'arbre… Je dois le voir, il est si beau… Les phrases d'Eren étaient dépourvues de sens.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Levi essayait de comprendre ce jeune. Eren releva sa tête et fixa Levi.

\- Vous faites peur Monsieur. Sa voix divaguée, partant dans les aigües.

\- Je dois le prendre comment ça ? Levi fronça les sourcils.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Mais vous êtes petit… Et votre visage fait peur… Une veine d'énervement se forma sur le front du plus âgé.

\- Oi morveux, le plus flippant d'entre nous c'est bien toi, avec ta tête de déterré, tu fais bien plus peur que moi. Eren explosa de rire.

\- Vous êtes drôle ! J'aime bien les gens marrant. Eren n'était plus conscient de rien, chaque phrase qu'il prononçait l'éloignait davantage de la réalité.

\- Tu as pris quoi pour finir comme ça ?

\- Heuuuuu, Eren leva la tête vers le ciel et l'abaissa d'un coup. Aucune idée Monsieur ! Il pouffa misérablement.

\- Putain j'en ai vu des gens défoncés mais toi, tu es un bien particulier. D'où viens-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Eren ne se rappelait de rien.

\- Donc, tu as une perte de mémoire. Cette merde te détruit autant le cerveau ? Levi ne connaissait aucune drogue capable de rendre un individu aussi pitoyable.

\- J'ai faim… Le jeune adulte fixa un point inexistant.

\- Bon écoute, je vais t'emmener dans une clinique pour qu'on puisse te prendre en charge et te surveiller. Dans l'état où tu es, tu serais capable de mettre ta vie en danger. Levi saisit le bras d'Eren et commença à le guider. Celui-ci se débloqua de son emprise dans un geste brusque.

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas partir. Les yeux d'Eren devint sombre.

\- Je ne vais pas passer ma soirée à te surveiller alors tu ne vas pas faire de caprice et tu vas me suivre.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas ! Eren haussa le ton ce qui surprit Levi.

\- Calme-toi, j'essaye juste de t'aider.

\- Personne ne peut m'aider, j'ai une mission, si je l'accomplis pas, ils vont la buter et me buter.

\- Hein ? Levi ne comprenait plus les mots de cet homme, il changeait d'attitude chaque seconde.

Eren dévisageait Levi lorsqu'il sentit une douleur atroce traversait son crâne, ses membres lâchèrent et il se retrouva au sol. Sa tête se comprima ainsi que tous ses organes, il se mit à hurler.

\- Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Levi s'agenouilla près de lui et tenta de le résonner.

\- J'ai mal ! Ma tête ! Putain… Eren essaya de se relever, mais toutes forces avaient quittées son corps. Dans son mal, une phrase résonna dans le fond de son esprit : '' Tuer Levi Ackerman''.

\- Aller, relève-toi, je vais t'aider. Levi souleva le jeune homme.

\- Je dois… Je dois le trouver… Sa voix était faible.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le… vi… Levi Ack…erman, Le sang de celui-ci ne fit qu'un tour.

\- C'est moi Levi, qui t'envoi ? Sa voix était calme mais une légère crainte se forma au fond de sa gorge.

\- Vous… ? Vous êtes Levi … ? Non, non, non …Vous étiez si drôle… Eren bascula sa tête sur le côté, je suis désolé monsieur Ackerman. Eren s'accrocha au col de Levi.

\- Pourqu… Levi sentit une douleur lancinante provenir de son abdomen, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Levi porta sa main vers la provenance de ce déchirement, il sentit un liquide chaud coulait sur ses mains, nuançant avec la lame glacée trônant dans son corps. Il s'agenouilla et lorsqu'il releva la tête pour voir le visage de son agresseur, il resta sans voix, le jeune homme auparavant joyeux présentait un visage grave. Eren récupéra l'arme et recommença l'acte barbare plusieurs fois d'affilées. Il lâcha le couteau et le laissa dans le corps de sa victime. Levi s'écroula au sol, se vidant de son sang.

\- Put… Putain de… Merde… Sous cette torture, Levi n'arrivait plus à articuler normalement. Il attrapa le pantalon d'Eren et lui demandait '' Pourquoi ?'' à travers son regard. Eren reprit connaissance et vit l'homme à ses pieds, couvert de sang. La vue de cette horreur lui donna un nouveau mal de crâne. Il releva ses mains et vit qu'elles étaient recouvertes d'un liquide rougeoyant. Eren sentit son esprit quitter son être.

\- Qu… ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'est… Ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'ai pas pu faire ça ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Il paniqua, créant un nouvel effort pour lui.

Plus les secondes passaient plus Eren perdait chacun de ses sens, les uns après les autres. Il s'écroula au sol dans une plainte aigüe saisissant sa tête entre ses mains. La douleur était de plus en plus présente, elle le rendait fou. Il bougea dans tous les sens lorsque son corps se figea. Il perdit la notion du temps et s'évanouit, s'écrasant contre le pavé froid de la rue. Levi venait d'assister à cette scène, d'un air lasse, il s'exclama :

\- Putain… C'est moi le blessé et c'est lui qui tombe le premier ? Gnh… Levi se crispa de douleur, le fait de parler accentuait l'évolution du mal. Bordel… ''Ne pas perdre connaissance, je ne dois pas perdre connaissance''. Levi ne cessait de répéter ces phrases. Depuis quand fait-il aussi froid ? Il sentit ses membres refroidir rapidement. Je dois… Juste faire un dernier effort… Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Levi saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Hanji. »

« Biiiiip… Biiiip… Biiiip…. Je t'en supplie Hanji, décroche… Biiiip,

\- Mon grincheux préféré ! C'est rare que tu m'appelles de ton plein grès ! Répondit une voix enjouée.

\- Putain de binoclarde… Viens juste m'aider… La voix de Levi faiblissait de plus en plus.

\- Levi ? Qu'est-ce passe-t-il ? Où es-tu ? Hanji se mit à paniquer, cela était anormal que Levi lui demande de l'aide.

\- … Devant le parc… Près de chez… Moi… Dépêche-toi… J'ai… J'ai tellement froid… Levi lâcha son portable et tomba dans les pommes.

\- Bouge pas ! j'arrive !

23h27

* * *

Voilà voilà ^^

Alors chapitre plus court que les autres mais j'étais obligée afin de conserver le suspense. Première rencontre choc entre Eren et Levi. Pour une fois, j'ai exploitée les ressenties de Levi en écrivant à sa place, cela pour mieux comprendre le personnage et sa vision. J'ai choisi une musique de Gorillaz car premièrement, j'adore ce groupe et deuxièmement, lorsqu'on l'écoute, on a souvent envie de réfléchir au sens de la vie. C'est pour cela que je me suis imaginée Levi appréciant ces mélodies. Il pense souvent au monde qui l'entoure, à sa place dans cette réalité, mais tout cela sera expliqué prochainement !

Je sais, je ne devrais pas vous laissez sur une fin comme ça mais la suite arrivera mercredi ! Alors soyez patients ^.^


	7. Chapitre 7

23h30

« Bouge pas ! J'arrive ! »

Levi ne répondait plus, Hanji sentit son cœur s'accélérait, l'angoisse pour son ami grandissait de plus en plus. Elle se décida à agir, elle prit ses clés de voiture en vitesse et quitta son domicile. Hanji habitait non loin de chez Levi, il fallait compter sept minutes en voiture. Quand elle fut installée, elle composa le numéro d'Erwin.

« Biiiip, Biiiip, Enfin Hanji, tu as vu l'heure ? Les gens normaux et raisonnable ont envie de dormir à cet horaire, se plaignit Erwin.

\- Erwin ! Habille-toi ! Levi a été agressé ! La voix d'Hanji était remplit d'anxiété.

\- Comment !? Erwin se redressa dans son lit.

\- Je n'ai aucun détail ! Il m'a appelé et m'a demandé de l'aide, je suis en route pour le rejoindre, paniqua Hanji. Il… Il a besoin de nous ! Elle démarra sa voiture et partit en direction du quartier Sud-Ouest.

\- Calme-toi Hanji, sais-tu où il se trouve ? Demanda Erwin en gardant son sang-froid.

\- Je ne sais pas, il m'a juste parlé d'un parc, tu sais de quoi il parle ?

\- Si je me souviens bien, Levi habite près d'un parc, il s'y promène souvent le soir.

\- Putain ! Mais je lui avais dit de ne pas sortir de chez lui ! Hanji s'énerva au volant.

\- Tu connais Levi, il est imprévisible. Ecoute, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes, on se retrouve au parc.

\- Ouais mais dépêche-toi, je suis presque arrivée ».

Erwin raccrocha et se prépara en vitesse, il habitait dans le centre de Trost. Il prit ses affaires et quitta sa demeure précipitamment.

Hanji tourna brusquement vers la gauche et se retrouva en face du parc. Elle gara sa voiture en vrac et se jeta hors de son véhicule. Elle contourna l'espace vert et se dirigea vers l'entrée de celui-ci. Les rues étaient silencieuses, tout était mort. La panique rendant son regard plus vif, elle aperçut deux silhouettes au sol. Elle reconnut le corps de Levi allongé face contre terre, elle courut dans sa direction. « Putain Levi ! ». Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et sortit son téléphone. Elle composa une nouvelle fois le numéro d'Erwin.

« Je viens d'arriver, où êtes-vous ? Erwin décrocha en vitesse.

\- Devant les grilles du parc ! Erwin ! Levi perd beaucoup trop de sang ! ».

Sur ces paroles, Hanji vit Erwin accourir vers eux, lorsqu'il fut à leur niveau, il vit son ami étalé sur les pavés de la rue. Les deux collègues retournèrent le corps de Levi et constatèrent l'étendue des dégâts. Levi avait le teint si pâle que même un cadavre semblerait en meilleur santé. Sa chemise était imbibée de son sang, l'arme trônant toujours dans son abdomen. Erwin vérifia son pouls, il fut soulagé lorsqu'il sentit son cœur pulser sous ses doigts.

« Dieu merci, soupira Hanji.

\- Dis-moi Hanji, as-tu encore ton laboratoire chez toi ? Erwin réfléchissant rapidement à une solution.

\- Evidemment ! Elle comprit immédiatement les intentions d'Erwin.

\- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable Hanji…

\- Tu as beau dire ça, si je l'avais détruit comme tu me l'avais demandé, on serait dans la merde à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Ecoute, nous allons transporter Levi chez toi et on s'occupera de sa blessure. Aide-moi à le soulever, il faut éviter tout geste brusque.

\- Et le gamin ? On ne peut pas le laisser là… Le regard d'Hanji se déplaça vers le garçon non loin de Levi.

\- Il vient d'agresser Levi, répondit froidement Erwin.

\- Ouais mais tu as bien vu ! C'est un jeune ! Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, en vue de la situation, je te parie que ce gosse est sous DC et que c'est le Corbeau qui l'envoi !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Il vient de blesser notre ami ! Erwin perdit son calme.

\- Erwin ! Ce n'est pas ton genre d'abandonner une personne comme ça ! Levi aurait pris la même décision que moi ! Erwin se tut, il ne pouvait pas contester les paroles de son amie.

\- Je me charge de porter Levi, je te laisse le gamin. Erwin se redressa et souleva Levi doucement. Hanji lâcha un grand sourire et déclara :

\- Direction mon Labo ! Elle attrapa Eren et le déposa sur ses épaules comme un misérable sac de viande tandis qu'Erwin porta Levi avec toute la délicatesse qu'il possédait.

00h12

00h24

Les deux collègues arrivèrent au domicile d'Hanji, par chance, elle possédait sa propre maison.

Hanji déverrouilla sa porte et ils entrèrent dans la précipitation. C'était un plein pied, une demeure de taille moyenne réunissant au total, deux chambres et deux salles de bains, intégrées directement à celles-ci.

« Hanji, as-tu une chambre pour Levi ?

\- Ouaip ! Prend la chambre d'amis, elle se trouve sur ta gauche, mais bouge pas, je vais t'aider, juste le temps de poser ce gars sur le canapé. »

Hanji s'éloigna d'Erwin et arriva dans son salon, elle déposa Eren et rejoignit son ami. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa son collègue rentrer dans la pièce. La chambre était studieuse, un grand lit était disposé sur la gauche de la pièce, près d'une fenêtre. Les murs étaient d'un vert pomme et les meubles blancs. Hanji défit les draps et Erwin posa Levi dessus.

Levi était toujours aussi livide, sa respiration était irrégulière et semblait douloureuse. Hanji retira la veste qu'il portait et découvrit avec horreur que sa chemise n'avait plus rien de blanc.

« Il perd beaucoup trop de sang ! Son visage devint une nouvelle fois remplit d'inquiétude.

\- Que doit-on faire ? Erwin était perdu, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

\- Faut lui retirer le couteau. Hanji essayait d'oublier son stresse pour mieux réfléchir à une solution.

\- Je ne m'y connais pas en médecine mais je sais que si nous faisons ça, la plaie sera à nue et il se videra encore plus de son sang…

\- C'est un risque à prendre, mais si on laisse cette merde, elle pourrait l'infecter et dans ce cas-là, ce sera définitivement foutue !

\- C'est toi la professionnelle, je te suis.

\- Je vais chercher mon matos, viens m'aider ».

Hanji et Erwin quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers son sous-sol qui se trouvait en face de la porte d'entrée. Ils pénétrèrent dans ce laboratoire et Erwin resta sans voix. Tout était clean, les murs étaient recouverts d'un carrelage blanc, les ustensiles étaient tous de bonne qualité et il fut surpris de la taille de cette pièce. Devant le visage surpris d'Erwin, Hanji demanda :

« Ben quoi ?

\- C'est… Tu n'es pas croyable Hanji, comment as-tu fait pour réunir autant de chose ? Et avec quel argent ?

\- Tu sais mon petit Erwin, je connais du monde dans le milieu médical et j'ai mes petites économies, répondit Hanji d'un large sourire. Aller, finit le blabla, peux-tu prendre ce pied à perfusion et cette bassine ? Je me charge du reste ».

Hanji prit le matériel restant : du coton, des pinces, un stylo à cautériser, un transfuseur avec filtre, une poche à sang, un kit pour réaliser une ponction veineuse et un kit pour une prise de sang.

De retour dans la chambre de Levi, Hanji décida de prendre les choses en mains.

« Bien, Erwin, tu vas me passer des ciseaux, on va retirer sa chemise ».

Erwin exécuta les ordres d'Hanji, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se fier à ses paroles. Hanji découpa lentement le vêtement pour ne pas empirer le cas de son ami. Lorsqu'elle retira le tissu, celui-ci colla à la peau de Levi, formant des filets de sang répugnant. Cette vision écœura Erwin mais il prit sur lui, il ne pouvait pas abandonner son compagnon.

« Maintenant, on va retirer le couteau, dépose la bassine près de moi s'il te plaît ».

Hanji se munit de gants en latex pour ne pas contaminer la plaie et appuya sur celle-ci. Levi était inconscient mais son corps réagissait toujours, il gémit sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle empoigna d'une main le manche et de l'autre, exerça une force sur son abdomen. Elle retira doucement l'arme pour éviter d'aggraver la blessure, le couteau fut jeté dans la bassine et Hanji observa l'entaille.

« A vue d'œil, je dirais qu'aucun organe n'est touché, il est chanceux, le gamin l'a loupé ».

Hanji continua d'analyser la déchirure lorsqu'elle remarqua avec horreur que Levi n'avait pas été planté une seule fois. Plusieurs marques de lame étaient visibles. Toutes au même endroit, avec quelques millimètres d'écart. Erwin remarqua son visage troublé.

« Que se passe-t-il Hanji ? C'est quoi cette tête ?

\- Le gamin… Le gamin l'a poignardé plusieurs fois, je ne peux pas cautériser la plaie, elle est beaucoup trop grande !

\- Alors on fait quoi ?!

\- Je… Hanji réfléchissant à une nouvelle éventualité. Il faut le recoudre !

\- Tu as le matériel adéquat ? Erwin sentit le coup foireux venir.

\- Heu… Non… J'ai tout sauf ça… Mais heu… Des ustensiles de coutures feront l'affaire !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai… Tu as au moins déjà recousu une personne ?

\- Non… Hanji baissa la tête.

\- Un animal ? Erwin sentit l'angoisse arrivée.

\- Non plus…

\- Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu veux recoudre une plaie énorme sur le corps de ton ami alors que tu ne l'as jamais fait ? Il y a trop de risque Hanji, on ne peut pas faire ça !

\- Alors quoi ? Tu veux aller à l'hôpital à cette heure sachant qu'il est à vingt minutes d'ici ?! Il faut prendre le risque ! Si nous n'agissons pas maintenant, nous allons vraiment le perdre ! Erwin ne savait plus quoi dire, d'un côté, Hanji avait raison mais de l'autre, le risque était présent. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

\- Je te laisse t'en charger… Mais au moindre problème, tu arrêtes tout et on fonce à l'hôpital.

\- Evidemment ».

Hanji quitta la chambre et revint avec une boîte de couturière. Elle nettoya avant tout le ventre de Levi et le désinfecta.

Elle sortit un simple fil noir et une aiguille. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle stressait, la vue du sang ne la dégoutait pas mais savoir qu'elle allait charcuter l'abdomen de son ami ne la réjouissait pas.

« J'ai besoin d'un briquet pour stériliser la pointe. Levi doit surement avoir son briquet dans sa veste, tu peux regarder ? ». Erwin suivit les paroles d'Hanji et fouilla dans les poches du vêtement, il trouva l'objet désiré et le lança à sa collègue. Hanji passa le fil dans le trou de l'aiguille et déclencha la flamme.

Elle se concentra et débuta l'opération. Ses membres s'étaient stabilisés, elle était encore anxieuse mais elle savait que si elle ne se contrôlait pas, la situation deviendrait un cauchemar. Elle enfonça doucement la pointe de la tige et transperça la première paroi, elle renouvela son geste et fit passer le fil dans la chair de Levi. Ses gestes étaient doux et précis, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Erwin resta loin de la scène, écœuré par cette vision. Le silence planait dans la pièce, laissant Hanji en pleine concentration. Le sang coulait légèrement de la plaie et Hanji nettoyait régulièrement.

Au bout d'une quarantaine de minute, la blessure était recousue, il n'y avait rien d'esthétique, l'entaille était devenue noir avec le fil et le sang coagulait lentement. Elle retira l'aiguille et jeta le tout dans la bassine. Hanji était couverte de sueur, la tension exercée durant l'action retomba d'un seul coup. Hanji se retourna vers Erwin.

« J'ai réussie… Erwin afficha un visage soulagé et s'approcha de son amie.

\- Tu as été formidable Hanji. Il l'a serra contre lui.

\- Merci… Mais ce n'est pas fini, il y a encore un gros problème, il a perdu trop de sang. Hanji ne songea pas une minute à se reposer.

\- Que comptes tu faire ?

\- Eh bien, Levi est du groupe sanguin AB+.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ?

\- J'ai fait mes petites recherches sur vos états de santés, pour éviter ce genre de problème.

\- Tu es bien prévoyante Hanji. Tu me surprendras toujours.

\- C'est juste que je me dis qu'en exerçant ce genre de boulot, il n'est pas impossible que nous tombions sur un pépin. Donc je réalise ce genre de démarche. Passons, je disais donc, c'est un receveur universel, quel que soit notre groupe sanguin, nous pouvons le sauver.

\- Prend mon sang, Erwin lui tandis son bras, tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour lui, c'est à moi de remplir cette tâche.

\- Très bien, je vais te prendre une poche, cela suffira ».

Hanji fit une ponction veineuse et préleva le sang d'Erwin. Elle plaça ensuite la poche sur le pied à perfusion et déclencha la transfusion.

« Tu peux aller te reposer dans ma chambre Erwin sinon tu vas vite tourner de l'œil.

\- Je préfère rester à ses côtés. Erwin ne voulait pas laisser Levi sans surveillance.

\- Assieds-toi au moins, Hanji invita Erwin à prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre.

\- Merci Hanji. Erwin accepta son invitation et prit place.

\- Je vais m'occuper du gosse. Je vais lui faire une prise de sang et l'analyser, si tu me cherches, je suis en bas dans le labo ».

Hanji quitta la pièce et regagna son salon, Eren était toujours dans les vapes et il n'allait pas en sortir de sitôt. Elle lui préleva du sang et regagna son sous-sol.

01h41

02h50

La fatigue avait gagné Erwin, il dormait paisiblement, lorsqu'un gémissement le réveilla. Il se redressa en sursaut et vit Levi s'agitait. Erwin se précipita au chevet de son ami et put constater qu'il était en sueur, la fièvre montait de plus en plus faisant délirer Levi…

« Mar… co… Je… Je dois le sauver… La voix de Levi était faible et remplit de souffrance, il se redressa et attrapa Erwin par le col. Aide-moi… Faut le re…trouver… Il… Il est comme moi… Erwin… Je lui… Ai promis… Levi lâcha son collègue et retomba brutalement sur le lit. Il se mit à convulser.

\- HANJI ! Erwin hurla de toutes ses forces. HANJI REMONTE JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?! Hanji venait de réaliser le plus grand sprinte de sa vie, se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée, elle vit Levi trembler de tout son être. Ses yeux plafonnant vers le haut. Erwin ! Stabilise-le ! Je vais lui donner de la morphine ! Hanji attrapa une seringue et lui administra le produit. Les tremblements de Levi ralentissaient doucement et sa respiration redevint régulière. Il se calma. Tout c'était passé très vite.

\- Putain de merde… Il m'a fait flipper… Hanji s'écroula de fatigue. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je dormais et il s'est mis à gémir, il m'a parlé et a commencé à convulser… Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Traumatisme abdominal, lié à un état de choc. Il a perdu une grande quantité de sang et son corps ne l'a pas supporté, ce qui explique les convulsions. Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait parlé ?

\- … Oui… Il a parlé de Marco. Erwin avait le regard désolé.

\- A ce stade, les patients délirent fréquemment. Et Levi ne fait pas exception, il ne s'est pas remis de cette histoire, cela a beau faire quatre ans, il est encore fragile sur cette affaire… Il voulait tellement le sauver… Je donnerai ma vie pour le revoir sourire comme avant… »

03h01

* * *

Chapitre 7 en ligne ! Celui-ci se passe très vite et est essentiellement concentré sur Hanji et Erwin, je voulais montrer l'attachement qu'ils ont pour notre chère Levi. L'histoire avance doucement mais ce chapitre est une introduction avant un long flashback.

Je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui alors je vous dis à samedi !


	8. Chapitre 8

Levi ne sentait plus son corps, il avait l'impression de planer. La fièvre toujours présente accentua ses hallucinations. Il se voyait, quatre ans plus tôt, la douleur entourant son crâne, il se laissa plonger dans cette mer de souvenirs désagréables.

*Flashback*

« Ah Levi ! Où étais-tu ? S'écria Hanji.

\- Il me semble que j'ai encore le droit de posséder une vie privée. Grogna Levi.

\- Les jeunes recrues ne sont pas censées cacher quoi que ce soit à leur supérieur, Hanji pointa Levi du doigt, il abaissa sa main avec agacement et lui répondit.

\- Arrête avec ça, je suis ici depuis un an je te rappel, ne me traite pas comme un gosse.

\- Monsieur se croît déjà grand ? Taquina Hanji en le bousculant amicalement.

\- Si tu veux continuer sur ce terrain, ton nouveau surnom sera ''La vielle''.

\- Eh ! Je déborde encore de jeunesse ! Après tout, je n'ai que trois ans de plus que toi ! Bouda Hanji.

\- Ouais, j'avais raison, Une vielle ! Insista Levi.

\- Arrêtez de vous chamailler vous deux, dit une voix calme s'élevant dans la pièce. Erwin venait de pénétrer dans la salle.

\- Ooh ! Le grand sage à parler ! Ricana Hanji, Levi afficha un sourire devant la réplique de sa collègue.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie, on a du boulot, commença Erwin. Mike vient de m'envoyer son rapport, son équipe vient d'arrêter un jeune dealer du nom de Marco Bott, son analyse sanguine montrerait la présence de plusieurs drogues dans son sang, notamment de l'ecstasy. Levi surpris se tourna vers Erwin.

\- Putain, il commence fort, il a quel âge ?

\- D'après Mike, il aurait 18 ans.

\- Rhalala, aussi jeune et déjà dans la débauche… Soupira Hanji.

\- En effet, mais nous sommes là pour le sortir de cet enfer. Levi, tu vas nous suivre, tu n'as encore jamais assisté à un interrogatoire.

\- Vous allez l'interroger ? Demanda Levi perdu. Ce n'est qu'un ado, enfin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'à cet âge, on n'a pas très envie de collaborer.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, sourit Erwin.

\- Aller ! Suis-nous ! Je suis sûr que ça va t'intéresser ! ».

Levi ne répondit rien et suivit silencieusement Hanji et Erwin. Arrivé devant la salle, le blond entra seul dans celle-ci et Levi se sentit emporté vers l'arrière. Il se retrouva en face d'une vitre, il pouvait voir Erwin et ledit Marco, il prit place en face de lui. Levi détailla alors le jeune homme, il était vêtu d'un T-shirt blanc, troué au niveau du col, d'une veste kaki trop grande pour lui et d'un simple pantalon noir. Ses cheveux sombres étaient disposés en pagaille, c'était flagrant, ce jeune se négligeait. Il stoppa son analyse lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Erwin.

« Je me présente, je suis Erwin Smith, tu es Marco Bott, c'est bien ça ? Erwin survola rapidement le document qu'il possédait sur cet individu.

\- C'est bien, vous savez lire, répondit sèchement l'adolescent, Erwin ne releva point le ton arrogant de celui-ci et continua son questionnaire.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Mmmmh, Marco faisait mine de réfléchir, levant la tête vers le plafond. Baaah, je dirais que c'est parce que j'ai consommé de la drogue. J'ai bon ? Il se redressa et regarda Erwin dans les yeux.

\- Pas exactement, nous savons que tu vends de la drogue, ce qui nous intéresse c'est de savoir qui est ton fournisseur, répondit professionnellement Erwin.

\- Je n'en ai pas. Marco n'était pas coopératif, il s'étala de tout son long sur sa chaise et dévisagea Erwin.

\- Alors d'où provient ta marchandise ? Erwin resta stoïque devant le comportement du jeune.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, tu me fais chier. Le ton de Marco était glacial.

\- As-tu des contacts avec des fournisseurs illégaux ? Erwin continua son interrogatoire, il ne devait pas céder au comportement désagréable de Marco.

\- T'as un balai dans le cul toi nan ? T'es trop sérieux, tu devrais te détendre de temps en temps en commençant par me foutre la paix.

\- Bien, Erwin se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Sache que nous ne te laisserons pas partir sauf si tu acceptes de collaborer. »

Le visage de Marco s'assombrit et Erwin quitta la pièce avant de rejoindre ses collègues.

« Et bien cela va être compliqué de parler avec lui… Soupira Erwin.

\- En effet, pas très bavard et arrogant ce gosse ! Hanji et Erwin échangèrent entre eux, Levi s'éloigna et vint se positionner devant la vitre, il fixa d'un air intriguer ce jeune homme et murmura.

\- Je pourrais essayer moi… Ses collègues se tournèrent vers lui et il sentit deux regards peser contre son dos. Ben quoi ?

\- Tu voudrais essayer de lui parler ? Hanji s'approcha doucement de Levi comme un fauve traquant sa proie.

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'exercer, rétorqua Levi.

\- Justement ! Tu vas apprendre ! Hanji attrapa Levi par les épaules. Tu en penses quoi Erwin ? Demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

\- Eh bien, je pense que Levi aurait matière à échanger avec lui. Il adressa un sourire amicale à son collègue.

\- Alors c'est décidé ! S'écria Hanji, Erwin tandis le questionnaire à Levi et l'emmena devant la porte. Avant de rentrer dans la pièce, Erwin chuchota à l'oreille de Levi.

\- J'ai l'impression de te revoir lorsque tu avais 21 ans. Bonne chance. Plaisanta Erwin.

\- Tss ».

Levi pénétra dans la salle bleue nuit et s'installa en face de Marco. Il observa une nouvelle fois le jeune homme, et remarqua que ses yeux étaient encore dilatés. Cela indiqué qu'il s'était drogué il y a peu. Il releva la tête et vit Marco le fixer.

« C'est le défilé des poulets aujourd'hui ? La voix de Marco brisa le silence pesant.

\- Nous ne sommes pas comme la police. Répondit Levi en employant le même ton que son interlocuteur.

\- Pour moi, il n'y a aucune différence, vous êtes tous des emmerdeurs. Marco s'enfonça davantage dans sa chaise.

\- Laisse-moi me présenter, je suis Levi Ackerman. Je suis ici pour t'aider ainsi que toutes les personnes dans cet établissement. Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger et notre but est de tout faire pour que ta vie redevienne normale.

\- Ma vie ? Depuis quand quelqu'un s'y intéresse ? Tes belles paroles, tu peux te les garder, vous dites tout ça mais en réalité, vous vous en tapez. Levi écouta attentivement Marco et comprit les paroles d'Erwin, en effet ils se ressemblaient.

\- Je n'aime pas ton côté irrespectueux. Alors tu vas être raisonnable et tu vas répondre à mes questions. Levi ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, il ne voulait pas se laisser faire par un jeune comme lui.

\- Je remarque que tu es moins coincé que ton pote le blond. Mais tu peux toujours crever, je n'ai pas envie de vous parler. Marco plongea son regard dans les orbes glacials de Levi. Un silence stagna dans la pièce, Levi observait les moindres réactions de Marco et réfléchit à une façon de le faire parler, lorsqu'une question lui traversa le crâne.

\- Aimes-tu la vie ? Sa phrase brisa le calme de la salle. Marco dévisagea Levi. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une telle demande.

\- Pardon ? Marco était surpris, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette phrase.

\- Je te demande si tu aimes la vie. Les yeux de Levi restaient accrocher à l'individu en face de lui.

\- Si je l'aimai, je ne serais pas là. Je la déteste autant qu'elle. Répondit calmement le jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi prends-tu de la drogue ? Levi continua ses questions, changeant de sujet rapidement pour garder cet effet de surprise.

\- Pour fuir la réalité ? Demanda Marco, comprenant le manège de Levi.

\- Oublier le monde qui t'entoure, c'est ça ton but ? L'interrogatoire se transforma en discussion à double sens, Marco devint intéressé par Levi et les paroles qu'il sortait. Hors de la pièce, Hanji et Erwin restèrent sans voix devant cette discussion particulière.

\- Ouais, effacer cette merde qui nous entoure, répondit Marco, le regard toujours posé sur Levi.

\- Oublier chaque instant douloureux, Levi venait de murmurer cette phrase, mais elle atteignit Marco, il se redressa et observa Levi dans les moindres détails.

\- M'échapper de ce quotidien étouffant qui nous bouffe de seconde en seconde. Levi sentit que Marco devenait plus bavard, laissant une légère ouverture devant cette porte fermée à double tour.

\- Qui te fournit ? Levi resta implacable, en vrai professionnel.

\- Je n'ai pas de fournisseur, j'achète et je vends, je fais mon propre business pour ma conso perso. Marco s'avança et posa ses coudes sur la table. Il ne quitta pas Levi des yeux, intrigué par le personnage se tenant devant lui.

\- Bien, j'ai tout ce dont j'avais besoin, merci pour ta collaboration. Levi se redressa et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la voix de Marco.

\- Levi c'est bien ça ? Tu consommes ? Marco fixait un point inexistant sur le mur en face de lui. Il attendait une réponse, Levi resta neutre et répondit avec toute la sincérité dont il pouvait faire preuve.

\- Je consommais. Sur ces mots, Levi quitta la salle et laissa Marco seul. Celui-ci s'autorisa un sourire quand Levi disparu.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça dis donc, s'exclama Erwin, tu es très doué Levi.

\- LEVI ! Tu as été fantastique ! Hurla Hanji en sautant sur place.

\- Calme toi sale binoclarde, je n'ai rien fait de spécial, répondit Levi d'un air fatigué.

\- Justement, tu as réussi à le mettre en confiance, c'est parfait. Erwin donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule de Levi.

\- Et maintenant ? Il va devenir quoi ? Demanda Levi sans grand intérêt.

\- Nous allons tout d'abord lui confisquer sa marchandise, il va devoir se soumettre à un suivi médical et s'il ne se présente pas toutes les semaines, il sera une nouvelle fois convoqué ici même. Expliqua Erwin.

\- Vous n'allez pas le placer sous surveillance ?

\- Non, nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, un garçon de son âge possède le droit de conserver son intimité, nous ne sommes pas comme la police, nous permettons aux jeunes drogués de s'en sortir. Nous leur offrons un nouveau choix de vie. Comme j'ai pu le faire avec toi Levi. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu t'intégrer à cette équipe, je sais que tu en es capable. Je te fais confiance. Tu peux rentrer chez toi désormais, tu as fait un excellent travail. Erwin adressa un sourire amical à Levi et s'éloigna en direction de son bureau.

\- Merci Erwin… » Chuchota Levi et il quitta le bâtiment.

Les jours passèrent et Levi n'oubliait pas cet échange mystérieux avec Marco. Ces simples phrases avaient suffi à lui rappeler de nombreux souvenirs douloureux. Cette haine contre le monde, il ne la connaissait que trop bien, il comprenait ce garçon, car ils étaient tous les deux pareils. La seule différence était que Levi possédait un avenir, alors, il se promit d'aider ce jeune pour que lui aussi puisse être sauvé et vivre pleinement sa vie. Chaque jour, il demanda des nouvelles de lui, on lui assura que Marco suivait bien les directives données et qu'il se rendait régulièrement chez son toxicologue. Levi fut rassuré sans se douter de la suite des événements.

* * *

Voilà la suite ^.^

Chapitre plutôt court car c'est la première partie de l'histoire tant attendue de Marco ! Le voile est enfin levé sur ce mystérieux personnage. J'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir la suite des événements et pour cela, je vous dis à Mercredi !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour partager vos ressentis sur cette aventure et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps d'en laisser !


	9. Chapitre 9

Cela faisait une semaine que Levi n'avait plus de nouvelles de Marco. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Il ne se rendait plus chez le toxicologue et ne donnait plus de signe de vie. Levi pensa alors qu'il était retombé dans la drogue et qu'il ne voulait pas que la brigade le retrouve donc il s'était fait oublier. ''Dommage'' pensa Levi, cependant, pour lui, la vie continuait.

Levi était seul dans son appartement, le bruit d'un clavier de PC brisant le silence religieux de la pièce. Erwin lui avait confié la tâche de rédiger le rapport de leur dernière affaire. Il allait passer à la rédaction de l'analyse lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Il soupira et se leva avec lenteur. La seule personne capable de le déranger à cette heure c'était bien Hanji. Il déverrouilla la porte et s'exclama : « Putain de binoclarde, tu as intérêts à avoir une raison valable ou je te fais bouffer tes lunettes. »

Levi ouvrit en grand sa porte et vit une silhouette s'abattre sur lui. Le poids du corps fit renverser Levi et il se retrouva au sol, un inconnu contre lui.

« C'est quoi cette merde ?! ».

Perdu, Levi se redressa et dégagea l'individu immobile au-dessus de lui pour mieux l'observer. Il resta bouche-bée, ces cheveux sombres, cette dégaine, il le reconnût.

« Marco ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Levi ne reçut aucune réponse, il releva sa tête et découvrit une figure déformée. L'une de ses lèvres était déchirée, le sang commençant à coaguler, formant une croûte sombre. Son visage était enflé montrant qu'une personne ou plusieurs l'avaient roué de coups. Ses vêtements aussi étaient dans un état pitoyable, troués et couverts de saletés. Levi, oubliant son côté maniaque, tenta de le garder éveillé.

« Eh gamin, que s'est-il passé ?! Il sentit Marco respirer avec peine.

\- Rien… Il s'est… Rien passé. Marco avait du mal à faire sortir les mots de sa bouche.

\- Arrête de déconner, c'est quoi toutes ces marques ?

\- … Juste un connard… Il se mit à tousser bruyamment, ses côtes le faisaient souffrir.

\- Ne te force pas Marco, je vais t'allonger. »

Levi saisit le corps du jeune homme et le transporta dans sa chambre d'amis. Il le déposa délicatement sur le lit et partit chercher de quoi nettoyer et panser ses plaies.

Levi n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser pénétrer une personne lambda dans sa vie privée. Mais voir un jeune homme détruit à ce point lui faisait de la peine. Il n'était pas insensible, le malheur des autres l'affectait, cela était surement lié à sa propre jeunesse. Levi sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une voix faible.

« Je ne savais pas où aller… J'ai nulle part où aller… Je suis seul Levi, complètement seul. Les yeux de Marco étaient vides, et ses paroles n'exprimaient rien d'autre que de la solitude.

\- Ne dis pas ça, il y a forcément des gens qui tiennent à toi. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu en trouveras. Mais j'ai une question qui me trottes dans la tête, comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Marco soupira d'amusement.

\- Il n'y a pas trente-six Levi Ackerman dans Trost, c'était plutôt facile de te trouver.

\- Effectivement. Levi ne savait plus quoi dire alors, il commença à nettoyer les blessures du jeune à l'aide d'un désinfectant et d'un coton. Cette situation était particulière pour lui, c'était bien la première fois qu'il aidait quelqu'un sans le connaître.

\- Levi … ? La voix de Marco devint basse, comme un chuchotement.

\- Mmh ? Levi était concentré sur sa tâche.

\- Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi ? Tu aurais pu me foutre dehors.

\- Je ne sais pas, sûrement parce que tu me ressembles, j'ai l'impression de me revoir quand j'avais ton âge. Et je ressens le besoin de t'aider comme on a pu le faire pour moi. J'étais exactement comme toi tu sais, seul, sans but, sans domicile… Sans raison de vivre. Levi murmura sa dernière phrase.

\- Tu as une raison de vivre maintenant ? Marco se sentit rassuré, il n'était pas le seul à penser ce genre de chose.

\- Je ne pense pas, je me contente de survivre dans ce monde, en attendant de voir ce qui m'attend. Levi ne regardait pas Marco, il lui répondait en s'occupant de lui.

\- … Pourquoi Levi ? Pourquoi sommes-nous dans un monde aussi répugnant ? Levi sentit une pointe de haine traverser la voix de Marco et il releva sa tête pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ça gamin, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la réponse. Levi détourna le regard et déposa plusieurs pansements sur les phalanges de l'adolescent.

\- Dieu n'existe pas. Marco avait besoin de parler, et bizarrement, il sentait qu'avec Levi il ne serait pas jugé et que ses paroles seraient comprises.

\- Non, dieu n'existe pas. Levi acquiesça les mots de son invité.

\- Imagine qu'il en existe un, il doit bien se foutre de notre gueule cet enculé.

\- S'il existe, j'irai lui dire quelques mots avant de finir en enfer. Levi comprenait tout ce que ce gosse disait. C'était troublant de parler avec ses propres idéaux.

\- Sommes-nous anormaux ? Marco regardait le plafond sans vraiment voir ce qui l'entourait. Levi redressa brutalement son visage et dirigea son attention vers Marco. Cette phrase, elle avait tournée des millions de fois dans sa tête, et il avait réussi à trouver sa propre réponse.

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas anormaux, nous sommes justes les ennemies du destin. Nous sommes les personnes les plus normales de cette planète et c'est pour cela que nous souffrons le plus. Nous avons le malheur de nous poser des questions, et cela nous fait souffrir. Les personnes anormales sont celles qui se contentes de vivre, de se lever, chaque matin, sans but précis, de ne se poser aucune question sur le monde qui les entoure. Ça, c'est être anormale. Marco écoutait attentivement le discours de Levi, en effet, ses phrases n'étaient pas dépourvues de sens, bien au contraire.

\- Alors, si nous sommes les personnes normales, pourquoi sommes-nous autant rejetés ?

\- Tout simplement parce que nous sommes minoritaires. De nos jours, plus personnes ne se posent les bonnes questions, seulement des gens comme toi et moi. Nous sommes un peu comme des exceptions.

\- Je n'ai jamais posé autant de questions. Expliqua Marco.

\- Je n'ai jamais autant parlé. Répondit Levi.

\- Comment as-tu arrêté la drogue ? Marco abordait à chaque fois un nouveau sujet, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sortait.

\- J'ai été sauvé. La voix de Levi resta calme, il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce sujet.

\- Qui t'as sauvé ? Et comment ? Marco était curieux, il voulait cerner un peu plus la personnalité de Levi.

\- Je n'aime pas parler de moi. Levi ne voulait vraiment pas se rappeler cette période.

\- … D'accord… Alors dis-moi, penses-tu que je serais sauvé ? Marco arrêta de regarder droit devant lui et tourna sa tête afin de voir Levi.

\- J'essaye de tout faire pour.

\- Comment veux-tu faire ? Je ne suis qu'un jeune sans avenir. Marco n'avait plus aucun espoir.

\- J'étais pareil à ton âge, je ne m'imaginais plus grandir, et pourtant… Levi jeta son coton imbibé de sang et en attrapa un nouveau pour continuer son activité.

\- Que dois-je faire ? Demanda calmement Marco.

\- Notre brigande est en relation direct avec un refuge pour les jeunes comme toi. Ils s'occuperont de toi, tu pourras étudier, vivre sous un toit, trouver un job. Ils sauront t'aider, t'accueillir et te trouver une place dans ce monde. Si tu es d'accord, je parlerais de toi auprès d'eux. Marco réfléchissait, et si cette opportunité était sa clé pour une vie meilleure ?

\- Je pourrais oublier ma vie passée ?

\- Evidemment, tout recommencer à zéro, c'est leur devise.

\- Je ne veux plus de cette putain de vie, moi aussi je mérite d'être heureux. Levi… Je n'en peux plus de ce quotidien. Toute ces choses, Marco les avaient gardées pendant des années et là, il se libérait enfin.

\- Je sais. C'est pour cela que je te propose cette solution.

\- J'accepte, pour une fois, je veux vivre. Levi esquissa un sourire, il venait de réussir, il venait de redonner espoir à un jeune tombé dans le désespoir. Mais une question lui venait encore en tête.

\- Je parlerais de toi demain au bureau. Mais avant ça, j'ai besoin de savoir qui t'as fait ça ?

\- Hein ? Marco ne comprit pas les mots de Levi.

\- Toutes ces marques, c'est quoi ? Levi employait un ton sérieux.

\- … Marco baissa la tête, il n'osait plus regarder Levi.

\- Tu as besoin d'en parler, et je suis là pour t'écouter.

\- Mon père… C'était la première fois que Marco se confiait à quelqu'un, il n'avait jamais voulu déranger qui que ce soit avec ses problèmes, il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est mon père… Toutes ces saloperies sur ma peau, c'est lui. Un éclair de rage traversa son regard, Levi sentit toute la haine de Marco se déverser dans ses paroles.

\- Pourquoi ? Levi voulait connaître les raisons exactes de cette violence.

\- Il est alcoolique. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère et j'ai toujours vu mon père violent. Depuis que je suis gosse, il est comme ça. Je n'ai jamais eu de moment tendre avec lui, après réflexion, je me dis que c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne suis pas dans le délire amour dégoulinant de niaiseries. Marco parlait beaucoup, il en avait besoin. Vider ce sac empoisonné qu'il transportait depuis longtemps.

\- Il ne t'a jamais soutenu ?

\- Non, il se moque de mon existence, je suis un boulet pour lui. Il me le dit sans cesse et pour prouver ses pensées, il n'hésite pas à me frapper. Comme tu peux le constater. Son regard glissa sur l'une de ses marques, on pouvait lire du dégoût sur son visage.

\- Tu n'as pas songé à quitter ton domicile ?

\- Bien sûr que si… Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai nulle part où aller. Alors je me suis habitué à la douleur.

\- Tu ne ripostes pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon énergie pour un connard pareil. Quand je rentre, c'est seulement pour prendre des affaires et me tirer ailleurs.

\- Où vas-tu dans ces cas-là ?

\- A des soirées arrosées, des squats, parfois même dans la rue, cela dépend de son humeur et de la mienne.

\- Il te frappe souvent ?

\- Il est violent lorsqu'il boit donc oui, il me frappe souvent. Ses bières sont bien plus importantes que la vie de son fils. Il se fou de mon avenir, de ma vie, de mon destin, de tout. Un soir, il m'a dit clairement qu'il n'avait jamais souhaitait m'avoir, que j'étais la pire erreur de sa vie, et qu'il serait bien plus heureux si je disparaissais de son quotidien. Il n'attend qu'une seule de chose de ma part, mourir.

Marco cracha cette dernière phrase, son ton était grave et remplit de colère. On le sentait, il détestait son paternel. Levi sentit la rage monter en lui, comment un parent pouvait-il penser de telles choses ? Pourquoi avoir donné naissance à un enfant dans le but de le rendre malheureux ? Levi ne supportait pas ce genre de comportement, il fallait assumer, un adulte devait protéger sa progéniture, pas la battre, et encore moins la faire souffrir. Ce père était indigne. La seule personne qui ne mériterait pas de vivre c'était bien lui. Foutre en l'air la vie d'un gosse, le laisser se détruire sans jamais se soucier de lui. En effet, ce monde est bien cruel. Cette histoire donna à Levi une nouvelle force pour aider ce gamin, il voulait vraiment le sortir de ce merdier.

\- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai commencé la drogue. Marco venait de briser le silence qui planait dans la pièce. J'avais besoin de trouver un moyen pour m'évader, oublier quelques temps ce quotidien qui me détruit.

\- Penser à autre chose. Levi complétait les phrases de Marco car il connaissait cette sensation, vouloir tout fuir, tout plaquer.

\- Je voulais me détruire, ruiner mon corps pour faciliter ma mort. Puis vous m'avez trouvé. Je ne crois pas au destin, c'était un coup de chance. Je suis rationnel, je ne veux pas me pourrir davantage avec de faux espoirs.

\- Je te le promets Marco, tout va changer, dans peu de temps, ta vie commencera. Levi ne décrocha pas son regard de celui de Marco. Un léger sourire apparaissant sur le visage du plus jeune.

\- Levi, tu y crois toi ? A l'espoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, je ne suis même pas sûr de connaître la véritable signification de ce mot. Mais je me dis que peut être un jour, je trouverais cette chose qui changera définitivement ma vie.

\- Une lueur d'espoir… C'est cela qu'il nous faut. Moi, je veux trouver la mienne. Où qu'elle soit, je la veux. Je pense que je l'ai mérité. Je la joue égoïste mais je m'en tape, je n'ai jamais pris soin de moi alors je voudrais bien que ça change. Et grâce à toi, j'ai la sensation que tout peut arriver. Marco souriait, penser à un nouvel avenir le rendait presque heureux. Cependant, il n'oublia pas le côté obscur de la vie.

\- J'ai peur. La vois de Marco devint tremblante.

\- De quoi ? Levi fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai peur de disparaître Levi. Un blanc s'installa dans la pièce, puis Marco reprit la parole en rajoutant des gestes à ses mots. Je sais, c'est ridicule, à l'instant, je disais que je voulais me foutre en l'air avec la drogue et que je détestais la vie. Mais… Mais plus je réfléchis plus je me dis que cette idée est débile. Tout le monde meurt, ça je le sais, mais ce n'est pas de cette peur là dont je parle. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que… J'ai peur de disparaître sans avoir trouvé un sens à ma vie. Je ne veux pas me contenter d'exister sans profiter. Si je pars, la Terre continuera de tourner autour du soleil, les arbres continueront de produire des feuilles, les oiseaux chanteront toujours mais… Mais si je meurs, le monde ne se souviendra jamais de moi. Je ne serai qu'une personne de plus à enterrer, c'est pour cela que j'ai si peur, notre existence est-elle si inutile ? Marco baissa la tête. Je suis désolé Levi… Je dois passer pour le gars fragile, à parler de mes pensées à un mec que je ne connais même pas, dire des choses aussi stupide. Ah ! Je suis bien pitoyable. Marco cacha son visage entre ses mains.

\- Tu n'es pas pitoyable, tu es un humain Marco. C'est normal que tu penses ce genre de chose. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce monde qui m'entoure, de cette société, de tout. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de dire ce genre de chose, bien au contraire. Soit fière d'être l'homme que tu es et des paroles que tu prononces. A ton âge, il est normal de résonner de cette façon. Mais tu verras, tu trouveras ta place dans ce vaste monde. Bientôt, tu commenceras une nouvelle vie. Levi colla le dernier bandage et se leva. Tu es crevé, tu devrais dormir.

\- Ouais…

\- A demain gamin. Levi se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Ah… Heu… Levi ?

\- Mmh ? Levi tourna légèrement la tête afin de voir Marco.

\- Merci…

\- Tss, repose-toi ». Levi quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

Levi regagna son salon, la nuit était tombée, plongeant son appartement dans la pénombre. Il se servit un verre d'eau et sortit sur son balcon pour fumer une cigarette. Il fixa le ciel étoilé en face de lui, se laissant bercer par la douce chaleur de l'été. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une discussion dans ce genre. Un sentiment nostalgique envahit Levi. Cela faisait six ans. Six ans déjà… ''Ça commence à faire un bail hein ?'' Il releva la tête et observa l'un des nombreux soleils présents au-dessus de lui. Sa fumée quitta doucement ses lèvres, elle était belle dans cette obscurité.

Levi éteignit rapidement sa clope et referma sa fenêtre. Il verrouilla sa porte d'entrée et partit en direction de sa chambre. Il était temps pour lui de se coucher. Il s'endormit sans penser aux cauchemars que le destin lui avait encore préparé.

* * *

Et voici le chapitre 9 !

Ce chapitre se focalise sur Levi et Marco, leur façon de penser et leur façon de ressentir le monde qui les entoure. Ce passage est important car nous pouvons un peu plus cerner le personnage qu'est Levi. Cette partie de l'histoire est calme mais nécessaire, cela vous permettra de mieux comprendre Levi pour certains de ses agissements futurs.

Sur ce je vous dis à Dimanche ! Merci !

Réponse aux reviews :

Amy : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Il est vrai que le format des petits chapitres est intéressant et que je souhaitais faire cela mais en réfléchissant davantage, pour cette histoire, j'ai notamment eu envie d'exploiter la psychologie des personnages. Ce qui explique les développements ^^ Et petite info pour toi qui déteste Jean, nous n'avons pas fini d'entendre parler de lui (rire sadique). Merci encore et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Chan-Tsukyo : Je t'avoue que moi non plus je n'aime pas le Eruri même que je déteste *.* C'est vrai que leur relation peut-être ambigu mais Erwin voit plus Levi comme son protéger qu'autre chose. Erwin est un homme bon et c'est pour cela qu'il a sauvé Levi. Il place beaucoup d'espoir en lui car il connait ses capacités. Alors je te rassure, Erwin ne viendra pas gâcher l'histoire entre Eren et Levi ! merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et à bientôt !


	10. Chapitre 10

09h32

Levi se préparait en douceur comme chaque matin pour rejoindre le bureau. Il n'entendit pas Marco se lever.

« Hum… Bonjour, Marco était embarrassé, la discussion de la veille tournait encore dans sa tête.

\- Ah, salut gamin, bien dormi ? Levi ignora ce malaise et agissait normalement, mettant Marco en confiance.

\- Ouais, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.

\- Tant mieux. Levi ramassa son manteau et l'enfila tout en regardant le jeune. Je pars au bureau chercher un formulaire et par la suite, j'irais présenter ton cas au refuge. Je rentre dans l'après-midi pour t'expliquer les conditions d'admission.

\- D'accord… Marco ne savait pas comment réagir, c'était une drôle de sensation pour lui. Levi prit ses clés et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux rester ici le temps de mon absence, je te demande juste de ne rien salir. Sinon tu devras tout nettoyer avec une brosse à dents. Levi était sérieux, il ne pouvait pas supporter la saleté.

\- Je ferais attention…

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je te dis à très vite. »

Marco regarda Levi quitter son appartement et se retrouva seul dans la demeure. Il décida de retourner dans la chambre d'ami et de se rendormir.

09h54

Levi venait d'arriver à son lieu de travail, il salua Petra et se dirigea vers l'étage n°2. Son bureau et celui d'Hanji se trouvant dans cette zone. Il entra sans prévenir dans l'office de sa collègue.

« Dites, personne ne vous a appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Hanji avait la tête dans ses documents, ne voyant pas la personne se trouvant en face d'elle.

\- J'ai une dispense pour ce genre de politesse je te rappelle. Hanji releva brusquement son visage quand elle reconnut cette voix grave.

\- Mon Leviiiii ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Alors premièrement, je ne suis pas TON Levi et deuxièmement, je travaille ici donc j'ai le droit de venir quand j'en ai envie.

\- Oui bien sûr mais ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'aujourd'hui, c'est ton jour de repos alors je vois pas ce que tu viens faire ici, nous n'avons aucune affaire urgente. Hanji replongea dans sa paperasse.

\- Je viens parce que j'ai besoin de remplir un formulaire pour le rejuge qui accueille les adolescents sans avenir. Levi saisit une chaise en face d'Hanji et se posa dessus, les bras croisés, il regardait sa collègue concentrée.

\- Hum je vois… Attends voir, il doit m'en rester un. Hanji se pencha et chercha dans un tiroir éloigné. Ah ! Voilà ! Hanji tendit le document à Levi.

\- Merci bien. Il ouvrit la copie.

\- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu t'intéresses au refuge ? Hanji avait quitté son travail pour fixer Levi d'un regard interrogateur.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi. Levi lisait silencieusement.

\- Ben pour qui alors ? Hanji ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Pour Marco.

\- Hein ?! Hanji venait de se redresser d'un coup. Tu as des nouvelles de lui ?

\- Il a débarqué chez moi hier soir, la gueule défoncée. Levi ne regardait pas Hanji, les yeux rivés sur son papier.

\- Et tu ne m'as même pas appelé ?!

\- Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? C'est mon problème, pas le tien.

\- Mais enfin Levi, ce gosse a disparu depuis deux semaines et il réapparaît comme une fleur ! Le bureau l'a cherché partout, tu aurais pu nous tenir au courant !

\- Calme-toi Hanji, il est vivant non ? C'est le principal.

\- Rah, qu'est-ce que tu peux être borné des fois… Hanji soupira. Bon et maintenant ? Tu veux en faire quoi ?

\- J'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui hier, je lui ai proposé le refuge et il a accepté. Je remplis le formulaire, je le dépose et je rentre.

\- Il est où ?

\- Dans mon appart'.

\- Et il t'attend ?

\- Ouais, je l'héberge le temps de trouver une solution.

\- Tu me tiens au courant dans ce cas. C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit revenu vers nous, nous pouvons l'aider. Levi sentit la détermination d'Hanji à travers sa voix.

\- Evidemment, je lui ai promis et je ne veux pas l'abandonner.

\- Tu es troooop mignon Levi ! Hanji se leva et sauta au coup de Levi.

\- Putain mais lâche moi ! Levi essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte de sa collègue, laissant un sourire d'amusement se former sur son visage. Une lutte acharnée débuta entre les deux agents, Hanji capitula et laissa Levi en paix.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi ce nain est plus fort que moi ? Hanji se plaignait lamentablement.

\- Le nain il t'emmerde et te signale que tu possèdes bien moins de muscles que lui. Hanji fit mine de bouder. Bon je vais y aller, merci pour le document.

\- Ok ! A très vite alors ! ». Hanji regagna sa place et se concentra une nouvelle fois sur son travail.

Levi quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Quand il fut dedans, il appela le numéro indiqué sur le document. Il n'attendit que peu de temps avant qu'une jeune femme décroche. Il expliqua le cas de Marco en détails et la femme lui répondit qu'ils pouvaient le prendre en charge rapidement. Elle lui indiqua qu'une chambre serait à sa disposition en fin de semaine et qu'ils attendaient avec impatience son arrivé. Levi précisa qu'il allait venir dans peu de temps afin de leur laisser le papier et qu'il se présenterait comme étant le garant de ce jeune homme. La fille acquiesça et Levi remercia professionnellement la demoiselle puis raccrocha. Il alluma le contact et partit en direction du centre. Il se situait hors de Trost, dans la périphérie, non loin du quartier Sud-Est.

11h10

14h47

Levi venait de regagner Trost après avoir réglé toute la paperasse entourant l'admission de Marco au refuge. Il se dirigea vers son immeuble, arrivé, il monta en vitesse l'escaliers et rentra dans son appartement. Marco était assis sur le canapé, visualisant un film de science-fiction, il avait surement fouillé dans l'étagère de Levi mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Il posa ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'adolescent qui n'avait pas remarqué son retour. Levi, s'asseyant brusquement à côté de lui, le fit sursauter.

« Wow ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Marco sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

\- J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux, je suis chez moi quand même.

\- Ouais évidemment, mais ne me fais pas peur comme ça ! Marco tenta de se calmer.

\- Oi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es une poule mouillée ! Levi pouffa d'amusement.

\- Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée ! Tu m'as juste surpris en apparaissant de nulle part ! Le jeune fit une moue agacée.

\- Tu essayes d'être vexé ? Nan parce que je préfère te prévenir, tu ressembles plus à un constipé qu'autre chose ! Levi était de bonne humeur, taquiner ce jeune était plutôt amusant.

\- Putain t'es chiant ! J'étais tranquille en train de mater un film et toi tu arrives comme ça et tu me fais chier ! Marco savait que Levi plaisantait et il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entretenir une discussion aussi futile.

\- J'ai tous les droits, c'est moi qui paye les factures tous les mois ! Levi se leva et regarda Marco de haut. Un jour, tu seras un grand garçon et tu connaîtras le malheur des plus âgés !

\- C'est sûr que devant toi, je déborde de jeunesse !

\- Je ne te permets pas, je suis pas si vieux que ça, quatre ans d'écart c'est rien ! Levi cherchait absolument à se défendre.

\- Tu restes quand même un ancien pour moi. Marco se mit à rigoler, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

\- Bref, je suis jeune et débordant d'énergie et toi tu es un gosse chiant et râleur ! J'imagine que tu n'as rien mangé ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas osé salir la maison de son altesse !

\- Son altesse te demande alors ce que tu souhaites manger ?

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux. Marco ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Donc on part sur des cuisses de grenouilles. Levi se retourna et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Marco afficha une tête de dégoût et Levi la remarqua. Ben alors ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

\- Ah… Heu… C'est juste que … Marco ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- C'était une blague gamin, je vais faire des pâtes au saumon, ça te va ça ? Le visage de Marco s'illuminât. Vous les jeunes, on vous dit pâtes et voilà que votre journée est réussie.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est juste que la simplicité a du bon de temps en temps !

\- Si tu le dis. Bref, viens m'aider au lieu de glander !

\- Eh ! Je ne glande pas ! Marco se leva en vitesse et rejoignit Levi.

\- Arrête de te plaindre et file moi une casserole, Levi désigna du doigt l'un des tiroirs au-dessus de Marco. Il se retourna et saisit l'objet désiré, il le tendit à son voisin.

\- C'est bien, tu sais te rendre utile, plaisanta Levi.

\- Le petit a parlé ? Marco guetta la réaction de Levi suite à son pique et remarqua une pointe d'énervement sur son visage.

\- Quelle belle preuve de maturité ! Levi se retourna vers lui en applaudissant d'un air blasé.

\- Tu m'as cherché, il fallait bien que je me défende !

\- Aller, stop les conneries, j'ai un repas à préparer ».

Levi reprit place en face des fourneaux et commença à cuisiner. Marco s'accouda au plan bar et regarda Levi se hâter à la tâche. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien, et pourtant, il ne connaissait même pas la personne en face de lui. Mais il était là, debout, dans un appartement, en train de regarder un homme préparant le repas pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle scène se produire. Depuis la veille, Marco était passé par plusieurs émotions. La nostalgie, la tristesse, la haine, la colère et aujourd'hui, la joie. Levi était comparable à un grand frère, il veillait sur lui, le charriait, l'écoutait… Marco se dit alors qu'il allait tout faire pour rendre cet homme fier de lui, il se jura de changer de vie et de la réussir.

Au bout de vingt minutes, le repas fut près. Marco aida Levi à mettre la table et ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

« Je suis passé au centre ce matin, Levi tendit l'assiette remplit à Marco. Celui-ci releva les yeux et fixa Levi pour connaître la suite de ses propos. Dès la fin de semaine, une chambre sera libre et ils t'attendent samedi avec impatience. Levi regagna sa place et commença à manger. Devant ces déclarations, Marco ne put qu'afficher un visage surpris et rassuré. Plus que quelque jours et une nouvelle vie s'offrirait à lui.

\- Tu m'accompagneras ? Marco voulait s'assurer que Levi n'allait pas le laisser seul, livré à lui-même.

\- Tu en as encore des questions connes dans ce genre ? Evidemment que je vais t'accompagner. Levi afficha un visage blasé. Puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais ton tuteur à partir d'aujourd'hui. Marco releva la tête et observa Levi avec étonnement.

\- Pardon ? Levi plongea son regard dans celui de son invité.

\- J'ai pris la décision de devenir ton tuteur. Tout ce que tu ferras désormais sera en mon nom. Je suis ton garant, si tu as un problème, tu t'adresses à moi et si le centre a besoin de quelque chose, c'est à moi de m'en charger. Et si tu ne veux plus y aller, tu me préviens et je te ramène ici. Tu es sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à tes 20 ans. Après, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, quitter la ville, le pays, tout ce que tu voudras. Marco resta bouche-bée.

\- Et pour mon père ?

\- J'ai réalisé les démarches nécessaires pour obtenir ta garde sans l'accord de ton père, je travaille dans un milieu où nous aidons les jeunes comme toi. Cela fait partie de mes capacités. Tu as d'autres questions ?

\- Si je suis sous ta garde, je n'aurais plus jamais affaire à lui ?

\- Rien ne t'y obligeras, si tu souhaites couper définitivement les ponts avec lui, tu pourras. Le visage de Marco devint rempli d'espoir.

\- Je vais être libre… Marco murmura ces simples mots, mais ils signifiaient tellement de chose pour lui.

\- Oui. Tu le seras enfin. Levi était sérieux.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Levi. Tu ne me connais pas et voilà que tu fais tout ça pour moi… Sérieux… Tu es une bonne personne.

\- Tss, dit pas de conneries gamin et finit ton assiette.

\- Je dis seulement ce que je pense, personne n'aurait fait ça pour moi. Marco disait vrai, dans ce monde, peu de gens seraient venu aider un jeune drogué.

\- Je fais ce qui me semble juste et je veux t'aider comme on a pu m'aider. Cette chance doit aussi t'appartenir.

\- Je me répète une nouvelle fois mais encore merci ».

Marco insistait sur ce mot, il voulait vraiment faire comprendre à Levi que sans lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et qu'il serait à l'heure d'aujourd'hui encore dans la rue en train de se shooter. Le reste du repas fut calme, interrompu par quelques chamailleries enveloppées dans la bonne humeur. Levi débarrassa avec l'aide de Marco et il disposa la vaisselle dans sa machine pour ne laisser aucune saleté trainée. Marco regagna le canapé pour finir son film, il fut rejoint par Levi qui s'installa sur la table basse et se mit à travailler.

« Vendredi, nous passerons chez toi prendre toutes tes affaires. Le sang de Marco ne fit qu'un tour, il décrocha son regard de la télévision et baissa la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas le voir. Le ton de Marco laissait paraître de la colère.

\- Je sais, mais tu préfères abandonner tous tes effets personnels ? Tu n'as juste qu'à rentrer, faire ton sac et ressortir, sans un mot. Je serais avec toi. Levi ne quittait pas des yeux son écran de PC, continuant de taper son rapport.

\- Et si jamais il est…

\- Je serais avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne t'arrivera rien et ce sera enfin l'occasion de boucler cette partie de l'histoire avant d'en écrire une nouvelle. La sérénité de Levi rassura légèrement Marco. Il releva le visage et regarda le plus âgé avec détermination.

\- Dans ce cas… Je le ferais.

16h02

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 10 ! Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans celui-ci mais c'est un peu l'introduction avant la scène finale ! Ici, nous sommes face à un Levi plus souriant et moins sombre. La suite de l'histoire est l'une des explications à son comportement blasé. Je me tais sinon l'effet de surprise disparaîtra !

Information importante : En vue des épreuves du Bac blanc qui auront lieu début Février, le rythme de publication risque de ralentir. Je publierai quand même le week-end mais je ne vous garantis rien pendant la semaine, je serais prise dans les révisions… Merci encore à tous de me suivre et je vous dis à très vite ! Je ne sais pas si je publierai mercredi prochain alors restez vigilent ^^


	11. Chapitre 11

La semaine passa rapidement, Marco s'était habitué à l'appartement de Levi et l'avait même aidé à faire le ménage. Lorsque Levi travaillait au bureau, Marco restait seul mais il trouvait toujours de quoi s'occuper. C'était nouveau pour Levi, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant attaché à une personne. Il considérait Marco comme son petit frère et voulait absolument l'aider. Ils étaient pareils, ils pouvaient parler philosophie et de sujets absurdes sans jamais s'ennuyer. Et dès demain, Marco quitterait le domicile de Levi mais ils savaient tous les deux que cela ne changerait rien à leur relation. Ils étaient liés.

« Bon Hanji, il est 18h00 et j'ai dit à Marco que je rentrerai rapidement. Faut que j'y aille.

\- Pas de problème, de toute façon, on avait terminé. Alors demain c'est le grand jour ? Hanji esquissa un large sourire.

\- Ouaip, je me débarrasse enfin de ce sale gosse !

\- C'est fou comment tu n'es pas crédible ! Hanji rigola doucement. Je suis heureuse de te voir comme ça, vous vous entendez à merveille !

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Il passe ses journées à se plaindre et à dégueulasser mon appart' !

\- Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un !

\- Tu m'énerves sale binoclarde. Bon faut vraiment que je parte, je dois passer prendre Marco et on file chez lui prendre ses affaires.

\- Je vois, tu m'appelles quand vous avez terminé. Hanji adressa un grand sourire couvert de gentillesse à Levi.

\- Tu as vraiment une tête de conne.

\- Mais ! Pourquoi tant de haine ? Hanji se décomposa sur place.

\- Aller, je te dis à plus tard la folle ! ».

18h12

Sur ces mots, Levi quitta le bureau et rentra en vitesse chez lui. Marco était une nouvelle fois devant la télévision, regardant une émission remplit d'abrutis.

« Tu devrais avoir honte de regarder ces conneries. La voix de Levi était pleine de désespoir.

\- Ah Levi ! Viens voir comment ces gens sont cons ! Marco tapota la place à côté de lui, invitant Levi à prendre place.

\- Non merci, je ne souhaite pas m'abrutir devant de telles sottises.

\- Rho, vous n'êtes pas drôle Monsieur Ackerman !

\- Je t'emmerde. Levi s'éloigna de Marco et alla dans sa cuisine, il se prépara une infusion et tourna la tête en direction du jeune. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Nan c'est bon, j'ai pris un café tout à l'heure. Marco se reconcentra sur son programme.

\- Dans ce cas, éteint moi cette merde et va te préparer, on part chez toi. A l'entente de ces mots, Marco se figea. Il ne voulait en aucun cas revoir le visage de son père.

\- Je ne peux pas… Sa voix était basse, comme un murmure.

\- On en a déjà parlé Marco, il ne fera rien, je serais à côté. S'il tente quoi que ce soit, je lui explose la gueule, ça te va ? Marco pouffa devant les propos de Levi.

\- Si ça peut te soulager ». Répondit Marco tout en se levant.

Il éteignit le téléviseur et quitta le salon pour se préparer. Levi se retrouva seul dans la pièce, sirotant doucement sa boisson chaude. Elle avait vraiment le don de l'apaiser, de le rendre plus serein. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Marco réapparut totalement changé, Levi lui avait prêté des vêtements, il était certes plus petit que lui mais certains de ses vêtements étaient bien trop grands. Ils quittèrent ensemble l'immeuble et ils se dirigèrent vers la demeure de Marco qui se situait dans le centre du quartier Sud-Est.

18h32

18h51

Levi se laissa guider par Marco, il ne connaissait en aucun cas les environs. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle regroupant de vieilles bâtisses, Levi roulait doucement lorsque Marco lui indiquât du menton une maison. Il s'arrêta et détailla le foyer. Il était mal entretenu, sale, gris, avec une allée remplie de mauvaises herbes. Rien n'était chaleureux. Levi se gara et descendit de la voiture, suivit par Marco. Il se tenait debout, observant avec colère cette habitation qui avait été sienne. Aujourd'hui était la dernière fois qu'il y mettrait les pieds, plus jamais il ne retournera ici. Marco s'adossa à la voiture, Levi contourna son véhicule et le rejoignit, prenant la même position que lui. La lumière orangée de cette fin de journée donnait une teinte sublime aux deux jeunes.

« J'ai peur… La voix de Marco était tremblante, revoir cette porte lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

\- C'est la dernière étape, après, tu seras enfin tranquille jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

\- Je sais… Mais c'est toujours bizarre de revoir ces lieux… Levi ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de Marco.

\- Tout va bien se passer, on en a pas pour longtemps. Levi se redressa faisant face à Marco. Aller vient, Levi lui tendit la main.

\- Je…Je préfère y aller seul… Je ne veux pas que tu voies mon père dans cet état.

\- On s'en fiche de ça, je viens t'aider.

\- Vraiment Levi, j'insiste. Marco était clair, il voulait faire cela seul.

\- Au moindre problème, je débarque ok ?

\- Ouais t'inquiète ».

Marco adressa un sourire de remerciement à Levi. Il décolla son dos de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée, la brise de l'été venant l'enrouler dans un réconfort invisible. Il posa sa main sur la clenche et la porte s'ouvrit dans un râle désagréable. Il se retourna vers Levi et celui-ci lui adressa un sourire. Encouragé par Levi, Marco pénétra dans la demeure.

Tout était silencieux et froid. Marco ne sentit aucune présence humaine et il soupira de soulagement. Ce connard n'était pas là. Il accéda à l'escaliers et monta les marches calmement avant d'atteindre le débarras qui lui servait de chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui, saisissant un grand sac, il commença à retirer tous les vêtements présents dans son armoire. Il récupéra ses livres et les quelques souvenirs présents dans sa vie. Lorsque toutes ses affaires fut rangeaient, il quitta sans remords la pièce et descendit de l'étage. Arrivé en bas, il se figea, reconnaissant l'odeur qui envahissait son nez. Ce mélange de vieux tabac et d'alcool. Il posa son bagage à l'entrée et se déplaça dans le salon. C'est alors qu'il vit son père, une bouteille de rhum à la main. Depuis quand avait-il troqué ses bières contre du rhum ? Enfouis dans son fauteuil, l'homme remonta ses yeux vers son fils.

« C'est maintenant que tu rentres ? Sa voix divaguée, elle était contrôlée par l'alcool.

\- Je pars définitivement de la maison. Marco employa un ton glacial. Il ne supportait plus la vue de cette personne.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Il se redressa péniblement.

\- Avant de partir, je voudrais juste te dire à quel point je te déteste. Tu es un monstre, une personne immonde, tu n'es composé que de cruauté. Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre. Marco cracha ces mots et il se sentit tellement bien. Il pouvait enfin vider son sac.

\- Tu te prends pour qui sale petite merde de me parler comme ça ? L'homme tenta de se lever. Au bout de quelques secondes de lutte, il se retrouva sur ses deux jambes, vacillant de temps à autre.

\- Regarde-toi, tu fais tellement pitié. Tu ne tiens même plus droit. T'es tellement pathétique ! Marco sentit son cœur battre fort contre sa poitrine, toute la rage qu'il avait gardée pendant plusieurs années pouvait enfin exploser. Tu sais quoi ?! Ça fait des années que je rêve de me barrer mais je restais, dans l'espoir de te voir changer. Mais tu n'as jamais rien fait de tel, tu as toujours été égoïste, tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Je suis ton fils bordel !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais désiré. Tu as été la pire erreur de ma vie. Son père essaya de marcher, titubant misérablement.

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu créé ?! Si tu étais incapable de m'assumer, pourquoi m'as-tu engendré ?! Sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

\- Ferme là petit con.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Même quand je te dévoile ce que je ressens tu fuis ? Tu ne veux pas voir la réalité en face ? Regarde-toi, tu es seul et alcoolique. Je m'en vais définitivement, tu n'auras plus personne à tes côtés. Marco sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, son père s'approcha doucement de lui, regardant son fils dans les yeux. Marco vit toute la haine de son paternel dans son regard.

\- J'ai tellement espéré ton départ. Dégage maintenant, te voir m'insupporte.

\- Pourquoi tu me déteste autant ? La voix de Marco redevint calme. J'ai juste besoin de comprendre. Marco ne voulait pas quitter cette maison sans avoir d'explication.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, tu n'es rien pour moi, rien qu'une gêne. Même ta mort m'importe peu. Marco sentit son sang pulser dans son corps.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE MAIS TU REALISES CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE DIRE ?! TU VEUX MA MORT !? MAIS JE SUIS TON FILS PUTAIN ! N'AS-TU NE SERAIS-CE QU'UN PEU D'HUMANITE EN TOI ?! TU N'AS RIEN D'UN HUMAIN, TU N'ES QU'UN DECHET !

Marco ne sentait plus sa gorge, tout son corps tremblait, il ne se contrôlait plus. Cette rancœur qu'il gardait depuis des lustres avait besoin de sortir, il hurlait contre son père, contre cet homme qui avait détruit sa vie. Laissant ce vase remplit de dégoût déborder. Sa voix, effrayée devant la folie de son père, envahissait la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, Levi était dehors, fumant tranquillement sa cigarette, le temps lui paraissait long. '' Il est parti depuis longtemps quand même… '', il tira une nouvelle bouffée lorsqu'une voix masculine résonna à ses oreilles. C'était des hurlements, ceux de Marco. Levi jeta sa clope et se précipita dans la misérable maison.

\- Tu me casses les couilles. Le ton de son père devint aussi froid que la mort. Marco supprima la distance qui les séparait et attrapa le plus âgé par le col, collant son front violement au sien.

\- JE TE DETESTE ! JE N'AI JAMAIS AUTANT DETESTE QUELQU'UN DE MA VIE, TU AURAIS MIEUX FAIT DE CREVER ! La voix de Marco s'arrêta, il sentit une chose inconnue appuyer contre sa poitrine.

\- Celui qui mériterait de mourir entre nous deux c'est bien toi Marco. Celui-ci baissa la tête vers la provenance de cette sensation. Il reconnut le canon d'une arme à feu, plaquée contre lui et tenue entre les mains de son père. Depuis quand possédait-il ce flingue ? A quel moment l'a-t-il sorti ? Allait-il mourir comme ça ?

\- Alors c'est ça ? Tu vas me tuer ? La voix de Marco resta calme. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? J'ai pourtant essayé de te rendre fière de moi, j'ai tout fait pour attirer ton attention, pour essayer d'avoir une relation normale avec toi… Mais tu n'as jamais rien fait, tu n'as fait que me plonger dans cette vie de merde, tu m'as détruit. Pendant des années j'ai cherché la source du problème, avant je pensais que c'était moi, que j'étais le pire fils du monde puis j'ai compris, au fil du temps que c'était toi. Le seul responsable, c'était bien toi. Tout est de ta faute. Marco lança un regard méprisant sur son père.

\- Ferme ta gueule et disparaît comme ta salope de mère.

L'homme plaça son doigt sur la gâchette, Marco sentit qu'il n'y avait plus d'issu possible, que tout était terminé. Au même moment Levi pénétra dans la demeure. Les cris avaient cessés. Marco tourna son visage vers Levi, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Levi… Il murmura simplement son nom. Levi se précipita sur l'homme armé.

\- MARCO !

BAM

Les oreilles de Levi se mirent à siffler, il sentit un liquide chaud s'étaler sur son visage. Il vit Marco chuter au sol, tombant dans un bruit sourd.

\- Marco ! MARCO ! Les tympans de Levi le faisaient souffrir, rendant la scène irréaliste.

Il s'agenouilla à terre, prenant dans ses bras le jeune adolescent. Un trou béant se trouvant dans son thorax, Marco s'étouffa, crachant du sang. La douleur était insupportable, comme si un monstre venait de lui arracher le cœur avec ses longues griffes acérées.

\- Marco, Marco je t'en supplie résiste, je vais appeler une ambulance, on va te sauver, tu… Tu vas vivre hein ? Accroche-toi. Levi perdit toute sa raison, il essayait de garder Marco en vie, de lui parler, de le rassurer et de se rassurer.

\- A-arrête de faire… Le mec paniqué, ça te v-va pas, t'as plutôt l'air… D'un con. Marco laissa un sourire traverser son visage.

\- Marco… Evite de parler, tu vas perdre des forces inutilement. Levi ne savait plus quoi faire, il vit ses mains couvertes de sang. Plus la blessure de Marco saignait plus Levi comprit la situation. Marco sentit son corps pulser, il avait mal, tellement mal. Il trouva cependant la force de s'adresser une dernière fois à Levi.

\- Levi, promets… Moi… Promets-moi que tu g-garderas espoir… Reste en vie… Même si… Même si je pars, reste… C-continue ta vie… Vis pour moi… S'il te plaît… Tu sais, enf-fin de compte, je l'aurais pas trouvé… Ma lueur… M-mais toi… Je veux que tu l'as trouve… T-tu l'as trouvera un… Un jour… J'en suis sûr… Et ce jour-là… P-promets-moi d'être heureux… Sa voix faiblissait de seconde en seconde.

\- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, on se croirait dans une vieille comédie dramatique ! Tu ne vas pas mourir, tu vas t'en sortir ! Tu vas voir, on va te soigner ! Levi ne pouvait pas se résigner à perdre ce jeune, pourtant, il le connaissait depuis une semaine mais en si peu de temps, il s'était attaché à lui, comme un frère.

\- Arrête… S'il te plaît arrête… C-c'est terminé pour moi… Je le sens… Il n'y a plus rien à faire… J'ai tellement froid Levi… J'ai mal… Gah, Marco cracha une nouvelle fois une dose de sang. La vie ne voulait pas de… Moi… Mais c'est p-pas grave. J'ai réussi à retrouver un p-peu de Bonheur g-grâce à toi… Alors… Je veux juste que tu me promettes de vivre…

\- Je te le promets… Levi resserra son étreinte sur le corps du plus jeune.

\- Merci pour tout Levi…

Marco adressa un dernier sourire à Levi. Son corps se contracta et il lâcha prise doucement… Son pouls diminuant de seconde en seconde jusqu'à disparaître. Marco ferma les yeux, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Levi sentit ces muscles se détendre, montrant que Marco était en train de partir. Il plaça sa main près de son nez, plus aucun souffle de vie. Il caressa doucement sa chevelure noire. Il posa son front contre celui de Marco.

\- Marco… Ne m'abandonne pas dans ce monde… Je t'en supplie… Répond moi… La gorge de Levi se noua, il ne sentait plus son cœur.

\- Tu es pitoyable.

Une voix sombre derrière Levi retentit dans toute la pièce, faisant sortir Levi de son cauchemar. Il sentit son sang se glacer. Il reposa délicatement Marco et se releva. Il fit face à l'homme qui venait d'abattre son propre fils. Levi sentit la haine et le dégoût envahir son être. Une folie psychologique s'installa dans sa tête, le séparant du monde des vivants, il perdit la raison et s'approcha pas à pas de l'assassin.

\- Il n'avait pas le droit de vivre. Répliqua l'homme alcoolique.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de vivre.

\- Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Je sais qui tu es, et je sais que tu es immonde, un démon, un déchet organique. Levi avança vers lui, la tête baissée.

\- Marco n'était qu'une erreur de la nature.

\- Marco était humain et il le restera toujours. Le regard de Levi devint noir.

\- C'était une merde !

\- TU ES UNE MERDE ! Levi releva son visage, il était obscur, sans lumière, sans couleur, juste sombre.

\- Regarde ton visage ! Tu n'es pas humain !

\- Maintenant, je m'en tape d'être un humain ou non. Je veux juste détruire l'origine du problème.

Levi s'approcha rapidement de l'homme, le bousculant au sol, il passa ses jambes de part et d'autre de son torse et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Surplombant l'homme de sa folie.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Mais dans ce cas, tu deviendras comme moi, un assassin !

\- Tu n'es pas la première personne que je tue. Il y en a eu avant toi, et il y en aura après toi.

Levi glissa ses mains ensanglantées dans la nuque du fou. Cette sensation, celle de sentir sous ses doigts la vie d'un homme. Celle de savoir qu'en un instant, on pouvait mettre fin à une existence. Levi resserra petit à petit ses membres autour de ce cou.

\- La strangulation ? Une mort horrible pour la personne d'en dessous. Le vieux laissa un sourire traverser son visage.

\- Tu ne mérites que ça.

\- Vas-y, tue-moi ! Deviens un monstre !

\- LA FERME !

\- AHAHA !

L'homme explosa de rire, c'était un ricanement diabolique, il était possédé par l'alcool. Levi craqua et appuya de toutes ses forces sur la gorge du plus ancien. Sa respiration devint compliquée, il poussa des gémissements d'étouffements, tentant de se débattre, Levi sentit tous ses muscles se contracter, empêchant l'autre de bouger. Sa voix diminuant rapidement. Levi accentua son action et poussa un cri de rage qui traversa toute la maison. Il cessa de se débattre, poussant un dernier gémissement, un filet de salive coulant hors de sa bouche.

Il ne respirait plus depuis déjà quelques minutes, mais Levi ne cessa de maintenir sa jugulaire. Ses mains lui faisaient mal mais la douleur ne le dérangeait pas. Lorsqu'il récupéra ses esprits, il se trouva au-dessous d'un vieil homme, sans éclat de vie dans les yeux. Levi s'éloigna d'un bon, reculant de plusieurs mètres. Son cœur battait si fort et ses membres étaient tétanisés. Il releva ses mains devant ses yeux et vit qu'elles étaient rougeoyantes. Il retrouva la raison.

MARCO ! Il se releva en vitesse et glissa sur une mare de sang, tombant lamentablement au sol, près de Marco. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, rien de tout cela n'était réel.

20h01

20h43

La maison était redevenue calme, comme si rien ne c'était vraiment passé.

''Je suis en plein cauchemar, je vais me réveiller''

Levi était assis, seul dans la demeure, le regard vide. Il était comme ça depuis un moment, il n'avait pas bougé, toujours aux côtés du corps de Marco. Lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il sortit l'appareil et vit le nom d'Erwin affichait. Il décrocha.

« Ah Levi, désolé de te déranger à cette heure mais j'aurai besoin du rapport que je t'ai demandé de rédiger pour demain, il est très important, le procureur en a besoin. Levi ne répondit rien, il était ailleurs. Levi ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Marco… Levi chuchota son nom.

\- Levi ? Réponds-moi. La voix d'Erwin de base calme et posé devint inquiète.

\- Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué cet homme…

\- Quoi ? Levi qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve… J'ai beau me pincer au sang, je ne me réveil pas. Tu sais, je me suis même arraché la peau, mais je suis encore là… Erwin… C'est la réalité… Levi sentit son fluide sanguin couler le long de son bras.

\- Levi, où es-tu ? Erwin n'avait jamais entendu Levi parlait de cette façon, comme s'il venait de renoncer à sa propre vie.

\- Chez Marco… Tu sais Erwin… Il… Il est mort. Devant moi, je n'ai rien pu faire.

\- Donne-moi l'adresse ! J'arrive tout de suite ! Erwin savait que Levi ne mentait pas, il venait vraiment de tuer quelqu'un.

\- 56 rue des bataillons… Sud-Est de Trost… Levi était dépourvue de sentiment. Le temps c'était arrêté pour lui.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas !

\- Erwin… J'ai toujours étais un monstre ». Levi raccrocha laissant Erwin au bout du fil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Erwin débarqua, retrouvant Levi au sol, recouvert de sang. Il vit deux corps étalés face contre terre, plus aucun signe de vie émanait d'eux. Erwin comprit rapidement la scène, Levi n'était plus capable de parler, il était sous le choc.

« Levi ? Erwin s'approcha doucement de Levi. Celui-ci releva péniblement la tête, laissant ses yeux accrocher ceux d'Erwin. Il n'y avait plus rien dedans, plus aucune lueur, rien.

\- Erwin… Sa voix était faible.

\- Levi, lève toi, tu ne peux pas rester ici… Erwin ne savait pas vraiment comment faire.

Levi regarda autour de lui et ne vit qu'une seule couleur, ce rouge vif était partout. Il posa ses mains au sol et se souleva, Erwin tenta de l'aider mais il vit que Levi n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il se retrouva en face de lui.

\- On devrait partir. Levi avança doucement vers la porte d'entrée, lorsqu'il sentit son bras être retenu.

\- Levi… On devrait rester ici quelques minutes de plus… Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça… Erwin n'avait jamais vu Levi dans cet état. Il connaissait le passé de Levi, il savait qu'il ne supportait pas la mort de son entourage, Levi n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

\- J'ai recommencé Erwin. La voix du ténébreux brisa le silence de la pièce. Enfaite, je n'ai pas du tout changé, je reste l'incapable qui se contente de tuer. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un monstre.

\- C'est faux Levi ! Et tu le sais, tu n'es pas un incapable, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rien n'est de ta faute.

\- Si seulement je l'avais suivi… Levi baissa la tête.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, le seul fautif ici c'est cet homme.

\- Que j'ai tué. Il redevint sombre. Erwin devait changer de sujet, passer à autre chose.

\- Je vais appeler Hanji, elle pourra nous aider. Levi ne répondit pas. En attendant… Tu devrais aller te nettoyer les mains, puis le visage… Erwin savait qu'il ne devait pas brusquer Levi, il était en état de choc, il ne résonnait plus de façon correcte.

Levi s'éloigna d'Erwin, errant dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une salle d'eau. Il trouva rapidement la pièce et alluma la lumière. Il se retrouva en face d'un miroir. Une traînée de sang était visible sur sa joue droite. Il alluma le robinet, fixant l'eau couler sur ses mains devenir rouge. Son tee-shirt aussi était tâché. Il passa sa tête sous le jet, laissant le liquide se répendre sur sa tête. Il éteignit la pression et releva son crâne. Il resta de longues minutes devant son reflet, regardant son visage, aucunes réflexions ne lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne sentait plus rien, pas même les gouttes qui tombaient de ses cheveux encore humides. Levi ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer. Malgré ces images qui se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête, il ne pouvait y croire. Cette sensation de perdre quelque chose d'important, cette douleur qui s'installe dans le creux de notre gorge, qui vient envahir notre cœur, qui le rend lourd et vide. Non, il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Et pourtant, au plus profond de lui, il commençait à ressentir ce mal. Levi ferma violement les yeux, voulant oublier ce cauchemar. Mais il aperçut un homme, allongé au sol, ses yeux fixant Levi, dépourvues de vie. Il écarquilla les yeux, c'était une réalité désagréable, il venait de tuer quelqu'un. Qui est-ce ? Ah oui, c'était ce monstre, cet homme inhumain qui venait de tuer son propre fils. Son fils ? Marco ? Levi sentit tout son corps trembler. ''Non, non, NON ! '' Levi explosa son poing sur le miroir en face de lui, créant un impact qui brisa toute la surface. Sa main lui faisait mal, atrocement mal, son sang coula le long de ses doigts, chutant sur le meuble blanc de la salle de bain. Ce mal lui fit prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver, laissant en lui un nouveau vide. Il ne ressentait plus rien, tous sentiments avaient quittés son être. Il entendit une voix féminine, il reconnut celle d'Hanji, elle était déjà là ? Erwin a dû la prévenir, ce n'est pas grave, Hanji est une bonne personne, elle ne va rien dire. ''Je devrais sortir, je devrais juste… Quitter ces lieux''. Levi sortit lentement de la pièce, traversant une nouvelle fois ce couloir sombre.

« Putain mais on est dans la merde Erwin, Levi a grave déconné !

\- Calme toi Hanji, Levi est complètement sous le choc, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il a fait.

\- J'imagine bien… Tu m'as déjà expliqué le fonctionnement de Levi… Je suis venue ici pour l'aider…

\- Il ne faut parler de ça à personne, Levi nous fait confiance. On ne peut pas le lâcher, même s'il vient de commettre un meurtre, nous devons rester là pour lui. Tu sais comment il va finir si nous l'abandonnons, nous devons le soutenir. J'ai déjà réfléchit à une façon de le sortir de là. C'est pour ça aussi que je t'ai appelé. Tu as de l'expérience dans le domaine médical je me trompe ?

\- Effectivement, Hanji comprit rapidement les intentions d'Erwin. Attend, tu vas me demander de modifier les causes de décès ?

\- Oui. Erwin employa un ton sérieux et déterminé. C'est à nous d'agir. Alors j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es prête à risquer ta place pour sauver Levi ? Erwin plongea son regard dans celui d'Hanji.

\- Levi est notre ami, malgré son caractère je suis sûr qu'il m'aiderait si jamais j'avais un problème, alors oui, je suis prête à tout.

\- Nous sommes d'accord. Maintenant, il faut trouver une solution pour les deux corps.

\- Tu as déjà pensé à un plan non ?

\- Exact. Je m'occupe du rapport, on ne change pas l'histoire, Marco à était tué par son père qui était alcoolique. Une dispute familiale qui tourne mal. Levi n'apparaîtra nulle part sur le dossier. On changera la cause du décès du paternel, une mauvaise chute de sa part. Je compte sur toi pour camoufler les marques de strangulation. On garde cette histoire pour nous.

\- Ça va être compliqué de changer les marques laissées par Levi… On pourrait faire croire que le père s'est suicidé, avec la pendaison, les traces autour de son cou ne seront plus un problème.

\- Tu as raison, je te laisse faire le rapport de décès alors. Je te fais confiance.

Sur ces mots, Levi réapparut dans le salon, Hanji découvrit avec horreur le visage de Levi. Il était livide, la chevelure en pagaille, les vêtements couverts de sang et un regard sans sentiments. Elle s'approcha de lui, voulant le prendre dans ses bras. Elle stoppa son élan quand elle vit la main blessée de Levi.

\- Levi… Hanji releva doucement le membre de son ami, remarquant quelques bouts de miroir plantés dans sa chair.

\- Vous avez appelé la police ? La voix de Levi était vide, sans intonation, rien.

\- Non et nous n'allons pas le faire. Erwin s'approcha de ses deux collègues.

\- Vous devriez le faire, je viens de tuer deux hommes.

\- Marco n'est pas mort par ta faute Levi ! Hanji resserra son emprise.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui, c'est comme si je l'avais tué. Je devrais juste terminer en taule comme la merde que je suis. Levi remonta sa tête et fixa Erwin. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le jour où tu m'as vu, tu as voulu m'aider ? J'étais déjà une merde à l'époque, tu aurais dû me laisser crever. Sans moi, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé.

\- Ne dis pas ça Levi, rien n'est de ta faute ! Hanji affichait un visage triste et compatissant.

\- Hanji et moi avons mis en place un plan pour te sortir de là, tu n'iras pas en prison et tu pourras reprendre ta vie.

\- Reprendre ma vie ? Laisse-moi rire. Je refuse que vous risquiez votre carrière pour moi. J'ai déconné et je vais en assumer les conséquences.

\- Nous ne te demandons pas ton avis. Nous avons pris une décision, que cela te plaise ou non.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Levi ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces deux là voulaient le sauver.

\- Tu es notre ami Levi, je serais prête à tout pour toi. Je ne peux pas te laisser tomber… Hanji était remplie de peine.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas.

\- Tu n'as pas besoins de nous comprendre, nous avons nos raisons. Erwin resta calme.

\- Levi… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta main … ? Hanji tenta de soigner son ami lorsqu'il se dégagea de son emprise.

\- C'est rien. La voix de Levi n'exprimait plus rien. Je vais rentrer maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Levi contourna Hanji et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de conduire Levi, tu viens de vivre un choc, laisse-nous t'aider. Le ton d'Erwin se voulait rassurant envers son collègue.

\- Erwin à raison, je peux te ramener.

\- C'est bon, je peux rentrer moi-même, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin d'être seul. Levi sortit dehors mais il fut stoppé par son amie.

\- Ecoute Levi…

\- S'il te plaît Hanji, laissez-moi seul. Hanji sentit tout le malheur de Levi traverser ses paroles, elle décida de le lâcher, au fond, elle le connaissait. Le forcer à rester avec eux était loin d'être la meilleure solution.

\- Je viendrai te voir quand on aura … Réglé tout ça…

\- Fait comme tu veux. »

Levi monta dans sa voiture et alluma le contact. Hanji lui adressa un dernier sourire puis il partit en direction de son appartement.

Erwin et Hanji réussirent à faire passer le meurtre commit par Levi comme étant un accident. Marco avait été tué par son père qui était sous l'emprise d'alcool. Le plus âgé, reprenant connaissance, découvrit le corps inerte de son fils, c'est alors qu'il décida de se pendre. La mort était sa seule porte pour effacer sa culpabilité. Rien ni personne ne découvrit que Levi était venu dans cette maison. Il n'était pas en danger. Cependant, Levi n'était plus le même. Restant seul dans son appartement, à ruminer les dernières paroles du vieux. Il était un monstre, depuis le premier jour. Hanji venait régulièrement lui rendre visite, essayant de lui redonner le sourire, mais il était devenu encore plus froid qu'avant. Il avait perdu une nouvelle fois l'espoir. Tout était redevenu monotone, sans but, il était en train de devenir comme tout le monde. Il ne souriait plus, ne rigolait plus, il soufflait en permanence, se plaignant de tout. Les jours passèrent, et il retourna au bureau, le seul endroit qui lui permettait de faire quelque chose. Mais encore là-bas, il entendait des histoires sur la mort de jeunes junkies. Levi se contentait de vivre, en attendant de voir ce que demain lui préparait, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien de beau dans ce monde, que la vie était cruelle et injuste. Oui, Levi avait totalement perdu espoir.

*fin flashback*

* * *

Et c'est sur cette fin que l'histoire de Marco s'achève. Ce chapitre m'aura donné du fil à retordre, c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit et ça demande beaucoup de travail ! Mais je suis fière du résultat et j'espère qu'il vous plaît. Pour revenir sur ce passage, la mort de Marco provoque en Levi un nouveau traumatisme qui explique son air blasé et son manque de foi pour la vie. Pour lui, il n'y a rien de beau dans ce monde, mais peut-être que cette vision va changer !

Pour la suite de l'histoire, je vous préviens avec regret qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je suis plongée dans les révisions et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire. Déjà cette semaine, j'ai eu du mal à finaliser ce chapitre. Mais je vous rassure, c'est à titre exceptionnel, dès que j'aurais terminé mes épreuves blanches, je reviens en force avec de nouveaux chapitres toutes les semaines !

Merci à tous de suivre cette Fanfiction et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ^^ A bientôt !


	12. Chapitre 12

Levi se réveilla en sursaut, son corps était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Ses membres étaient engourdis et ses sens troublés. Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, aucuns souvenirs n'apparaissaient. Cependant, une odeur familière vint envahir ses narines. C'était l'odeur de la binoclarde, il la connaissait. Levi tenta de se rappeler ces dernières heures passées. Il se voyait, quittant son appartement, marchant dans la rue, bousculer un inconnu et… Un mal de crâne s'attaqua à Levi. Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de ses tempes. Sa mémoire était encore parsemée d'incertitude rendant l'analyse de la situation compliquée. Il tenta de se lever lorsqu'une douleur abominable se réveilla dans son abdomen, le faisant renoncer. Il se rallongea et souleva la couverture qui le recouvrait. Il put constater qu'il était torse nu et qu'un large bandage entouré son corps. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? ». Il se redressa doucement pour ne pas brusquer sa blessure, il retira ses jambes du lit et les posa au sol. Le carrelage était glacial, Levi frissonna sous cette sensation. Prudemment, il se leva lentement. Enfin debout, il se dirigea calmement vers la porte de la chambre en plaçant l'une de ses mains contre sa plaie. Il se retrouva hors de la pièce, d'un côté se trouvait un grand sas et de l'autre, un couloir menant à d'autres salles. Il avança vers la lumière qui se trouvait sur sa gauche.

Hanji était en train de travailler, le salon étant toujours occupé par le jeune comateux, elle s'était installée sur la table de sa cuisine. Elle était plongée dans ses documents lorsqu'elle sentit une présence s'approcher. Elle releva la tête et découvrit Levi sortant de son allée. Il ne portait pas de tee-shirt, rien d'autre que son pantalon noir. Son visage était creusé par la fatigue, le teint pâle et d'immenses poches sous les yeux. Il se déplaçait en titubant. Il tourna légèrement la tête et observa Hanji comme s'il n'avait vu aucun humain depuis des années. Elle se releva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers lui.

« Tu devrais retourner te reposer Levi, tu dois éviter de bouger. Hanji était rassurée de voir son ami réveillé mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il fasse des folies.

\- Hanji… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- Si je te demande de m'expliquer c'est bien parce que je ne me souviens de rien abrutie ! Un pique de douleur vint mordre Levi. Il se crispa, Hanji s'approcha rapidement de Levi.

\- Tu vois ! Tu ne dois pas bouger, aller, on retourne dans la chambre. Hanji passa le bras du blessé autour de ses épaules.

\- Ça va, je peux encore marcher tout seul, Levi tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de son amie lorsqu'une nouvelle sensation l'électrisa. Ses jambes cédèrent sous le choc et Hanji rattrapa de justesse le corps de Levi. Gnh… Levi baissa la tête. Ça va, j'ai compris, je ne peux rien faire tout seul.

\- Ne fais pas de geste brusque ! Il ne faut surtout pas que ta blessure se rouvre !

\- Oui madame. Levi se laissa aider par sa collègue et ils retournèrent ensemble dans la chambre.

Hanji aida Levi à se rallongeait et rapprocha un fauteuil près du lit. Elle plaça plusieurs oreillers dans le dos de Levi afin de l'aider à se redresser. Elle s'installa aux côtés de celui-ci et l'observa, se préparant à répondre à ses nombreuses questions.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Une journée environ. La voix d'Hanji était calme.

\- Pourquoi je suis chez toi ?

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

\- J'ai dû mal… Levi était troublé par ce manque de connaissance.

\- Quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ? Hanji tenta de faire revenir sa mémoire.

\- Je… J'ai quitté mon appartement, il devait être près de 23h. Je voulais me promener pour me vider la tête, je fais souvent ça le soir. Pendant qu'il parlait, Levi avait les yeux clos afin de visualiser la scène. Il faisait froid, je me souviens du parc, j'étais juste à côté et… Je suis désolé Hanji… Levi saisissant sa tête entre ses mains. Je n'y arrive pas…

\- Ce n'est pas grave Levi, c'est normal. Tu as subi un choc et ton corps a encore du mal à l'accepter. Mais tu ne te rappelles pas avoir croisé quelqu'un ? Levi releva la tête vers Hanji, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

\- Si ! Je vois un jeune ! Il… Il est… Heu, c'est encore vague mais j'ai croisé un mec, on s'est bousculé et je crois qu'on a parlé.

\- De quoi avez-vous discutés ?

\- Je ne sais plus, j'ai le souvenir de t'avoir appelé mais c'est flou. Le reste, c'est le trou noir. Levi fixait ses mains, tentant de revivre cette soirée.

\- Ecoute moi Levi, tu as été poignardé, ce qui explique la douleur que tu ressens à ton flan droit. Levi souleva la couverture et observa son bandage.

\- Alors c'est ça ?

\- Hier soir, tu m'as appelé, ta voix était faible et tu m'as demandé de venir t'aider. J'ai paniquée et j'ai prévenu Erwin. Ensemble, nous t'avons récupéré près du parc, tu étais allongé au sol, baignant dans ton propre sang… Nous avons aussi emmené le jeune qui était à tes côtés. Nous sommes venus chez moi étant donné que je possédais le matériel nécessaire pour te soigner et…

\- Attend Hanji, Levi venait de couper la parole à son amie. J'ai été planté, par qui ? Et pourquoi ? Levi devait analyser les moindres paroles d'Hanji, il ne comprenait rien.

\- … Le garçon dont tu te souviens… C'est lui… Levi tourna brusquement sa tête vers Hanji, la dévisageant.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ignore encore les détails vus qu'il est toujours évanoui mais je peux déjà te dire qu'il est sous DC. J'ai pris la décision de l'emmener avec nous, tu aurais fait pareil à ma place.

\- Evidemment. Le visage de Levi retrouva ses traits blasés. Donc un jeune d'une vingtaine d'année m'a agressé c'est bien ça ?

\- Il a tenté de te tuer, rectifia Hanji, mais par chance, il s'est loupé.

\- Loupé ? Tu rigoles, je ne peux même plus bouger comme je le souhaite.

\- C'est mieux ça que la mort Levi ! Il vit les yeux de sa collègue devenir rouge.

\- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété Hanji. La voix de Levi était basse et grave, Hanji frotta rapidement ses yeux et reprit la parole.

\- J'ai tellement eu peur… Quand tu m'as appelé, j'ai flippée, je ne savais pas quoi faire… Je suis tellement rassurée de te voir réveiller… Hanji afficha un magnifique sourire de soulagement. Levi fut surpris et afficha un léger sourire.

\- Tu as vraiment une tête de conne comme ça.

\- Mais je te merde ! Sale nain ! Moi je m'inquiète pour toi et la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire c'est que j'ai une tête de conne ?! Mais rhaaaaa qu'est-ce que tu peux m'énerver Levi Ackerman ! Hanji s'excita seule sur son siège.

\- Arrête de crier comme ça, les malades ont besoin de calme. Levi se réinstalla doucement dans ce grand lit.

\- En tous cas, une chose est sûr maintenant. La voix d'Hanji redevint sérieuse.

\- Mmh ? Levi attendit la suite de sa phrase.

\- Tu es la cible du Corbeau.

\- Je ne pense pas être le seul, je crois que c'est la brigade toute entière. D'abord les hommes d'Auruo, après moi, et le suivant ? Je refuse qu'il vous arrive du mal, à toi et à Erwin. Nous devons absolument renforcer notre sécurité.

\- C'est ce que je pense en effet.

\- Dès demain, on établira un nouveau plan de surveillance.

\- Pas de ''on''. Toi, tu restes ici, tu dois te reposer. Levi dévisagea une nouvelle fois Hanji.

\- Il est hors de question que je reste cloitré entre ses murs pendant que toi et Erwin bossaient !

\- Tu es en danger Levi ! Si le Corbeau apprend que tu es vivant, il tentera une nouvelle fois de t'avoir ! Et ne prend pas à la légère la blessure que tu as, j'ai dû te recoudre, si jamais les fils se desserrent, c'est l'hémorragie externe qui t'attend ! Crois-en ton médecin. Elle était stricte, sa santé était fragile.

\- Je veux quand même travailler, tenez moi au courant et je bosserai chez moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de bosser… Même blesser… Soupira Hanji.

\- Ma douleur passe après, dehors, il y a encore pleins de jeunes qui meurent à cause du Corbeau. Notre but ultime est de le retrouver. C'était la chose la plus importante pour Levi, arrêter ce démon.

\- Je le sais bien Levi, mais tu sais très bien que nous sommes au point mort pour l'instant. Erwin m'a appelé toute à l'heure, l'intervention de la nuit dernière n'a strictement rien donnée. L'entrepôt était entièrement vide. Je pars bientôt sur le terrain pour relever ne serait-ce qu'une petite empreinte.

\- Et Connie ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Levi fixa son regard sur Hanji.

\- Non… Aucune trace de lui, il n'y avait personne…

\- Putain de merde… Levi baissa la tête.

\- On va continuer les recherches… Mais il faut t'attendre au pire Levi… Murmura Hanji.

\- Je sais… J'en suis conscient. Levi serra les draps entre ses mains.

\- Erwin ne devrait pas tarder, il est 20h passé. Hanji voulait changer de sujet, s'attarder sur le cas de Connie n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

\- D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas travaillé aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai pris ma journée, on ne pouvait pas te laisser seul.

\- Je vois.

\- Levi, la tête toujours baissée, repensa aux mots qu'il avait prononcé à Connie. ''Une promesse ? Tu parles, ce n'est pas la première fois que je ne tiens pas mes paroles''. Levi eu alors un flash du rêve qu'il venait de faire.

\- J'ai rêvé de Marco. Sa voix était sombre, remplit de remords.

\- Levi… Hanji afficha un air attristé.

\- Je me suis revu, le tenant dans mes bras avant qu'il parte. Le regard de Levi devint vide.

\- Tu te fais du mal Levi, arrête…

\- Puis je me suis vu, étranglant son père.

\- … Hanji ne savait plus quoi répondre.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire et c'est ça qui me rend malade, j'aurais pu le sauver, j'aurai pu l'aider à retrouver une nouvelle vie, à profiter enfin de ce monde qui l'entourait.

\- Tu as pu le faire, grâce à toi, il a souri une nouvelle fois… Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu l'as aidé… Levi n'écoutait plus son amie, il avait juste besoin de parler de ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Ce n'est rien, je dois arrêter d'y penser, c'est fini de toute manière. Levi voulait changer de sujet.

\- Tu as besoin de parler, et je suis là pour toi.

\- Je sais Hanji, mais ça va, je vais bien.

\- … Hanji regarda avec peine son ami.

\- J'ai faim. Levi posa son regard sur sa collègue.

\- Je vais préparer à manger dans ce cas ! Hanji se leva, et Levi la suivit dans son mouvement.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger Levi ! Elle s'énerva légèrement.

\- Je ne suis pas handicapé, c'est en restant allongé que je vais finir par péter un câble. Levi se leva tant bien que mal.

\- Putain, t'es vraiment borné !

\- Tu ne le savais toujours pas ?

Hanji esquissa un sourire, Levi tenait un peu plus facilement sur ses jambes, s'habituant à son bandage, il se déplaça vers la cuisine suivit d'Hanji.

20h46

Hanji prépara tranquillement le repas, Levi était assis à la table, lisant l'un des nombreux magasines de médecine d'Hanji lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Erwin débarqua dans la pièce et vit Levi. Celui-ci releva les yeux et saluât Erwin de la main.

\- Aah Erwin, on t'attendait ! Hanji avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

\- S'lut Erwin. Levi replongea dans sa lecture.

\- Heureux de voir que tu es sur pieds Levi. Il posa ses affaires et s'installa en face de Levi.

\- Pas trop dur le boulot ? Demanda Hanji tout en sortant les assiettes.

\- Epuisant, j'ai passé la moitié de la journée à faire un rapport de l'intervention de l'équipe 2 avec Günther. Mais comment veux-tu faire lorsque nous n'avons absolument aucune information ? Levi écoutait attentivement les commentaires de son collègue. Bref, cela n'est pas la question, comment te sens-tu Levi ? Erwin observa Levi.

\- Ça va mieux, Hanji m'a filé un calmant pour la douleur.

\- Tant mieux, Hanji a dû t'expliquer la situation ?

\- Ouais, interdiction de bouger, je suis au courant. Répondit-il d'un air plus que blasé.

\- C'est pour ton bien, répliqua Hanji.

\- Je sais.

\- Bon, on peut passer à taaaaable !

Hanji s'installa à la table et ils mangèrent ensemble. Parlant de l'accident et des conséquences pour la sécurité de Levi et celle de la brigade. Ils décidèrent de suspendre Levi le temps de son rétablissement et de limiter ses sorties pour éviter qu'il soit repéré. Levi se sentit comme un animal à abattre. Il avait interdiction de bouger, de sortir, de travailler. Tout ça le saoulait, il ne voulait pas être écarté de l'affaire à cause d'une foutue blessure. Cela était impensable. Le repas se termina dans le calme, Hanji et Erwin débarrassèrent la table. Levi reprit la parole.

21h53

\- Je voudrais rentrer chez moi. Ses deux collègues se retournèrent vers lui.

\- Comment ça ? Répondit Hanji.

\- Ben je veux retourner dans mon appart' normal quoi.

\- Mais tu devrais rester ici ! Hanji ne comprenant pas la demande de Levi.

\- Même pas en rêve, je ne pourrais pas supporter ta présence à longueur de journée. Claqua-t-il naturellement.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas un mec cool Levi ! Hanji se mit à bouder.

\- Ouais, ouais je sais.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu veilles rentrer chez toi mais comment vas-tu faire pour te soigner, préparer à manger, et bien sûr, dans ton cas, faire le ménage ? Tenta Erwin.

\- Ça va, je ne suis pas amputé d'une jambe, je peux encore me démerder tout seul.

Levi se dirigea en face, dans le salon. Il s'arrêta devant la masse présente sur le canapé.

\- Alors c'est lui, le gosse qui m'a planté ?

\- Heu… Ouais. Répondit Hanji en continuant de débarrasser.

\- Il dort depuis longtemps ? Levi ne quitta pas des yeux l'individu.

\- Depuis qu'on l'a emmené, il ne s'est pas réveillé une seule fois, ça doit-être lié à la DC, comme une sorte d'effets secondaires.

Levi s'approcha du garçon et le détailla. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et mal coiffés. Il porté un tee-shirt blanc avec une tête de mort, Levi reconnu l'enseigne des Offspring. Son pantalon noir était taché de boue et de plusieurs saletés différentes. Lorsque ses yeux remontèrent sur son visage, il se souvint de deux magnifiques perles émeraudes le fixer.

\- Je l'emmène avec moi. Levi brisa le silence qui planait dans le séjour. Hanji et Erwin se figèrent et hurlèrent à l'unisson.

\- HEIN ?!

\- Aah mais criez pas comme ça !

\- Mais ! Mais Levi ! Tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire ?! Hanji s'approcha de Levi, affolée.

\- Oui, je suis totalement conscient de mes paroles. Son regard toujours posé sur le jeune.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu faire une chose pareille ? Demanda Erwin tout en gardant son calme.

\- Vous voulez en faire quoi vous ? Attendre qu'il se réveil et le jeter en prison ? Levi cessa son analyse et se retourna vers ses deux amis.

\- Bien sûr que non… On va l'interroger et la brigade s'occupera de lui. Répondit Hanji.

\- Si le Corbeau apprend qu'il est en vie, il fera tout pour le retrouver et le tuer. Si on le laisse sortir, il sera condamné. Levi avait raison, le Corbeau guetterai Eren dès la première occasion.

\- Il t'a agressé Levi, c'est bien trop risqué. Erwin resta méfiant devant la situation.

\- Je sais dresser les animaux, même les plus dangereux. Une aura malfaisante traversa le corps de Levi. Puis si je l'héberge, j'aurai un esclave à mon service, il pourra faire tout ce dont j'ai envie étant donné que mon médecin m'a dit que je ne devais surtout pas bouger. Levi lança un regard noir dans la direction d'Hanji, celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

\- C'est vrai que vu comme ça, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, déclara Hanji.

\- Je reste contre cette proposition mais mon avis ne compte pas, n'est-ce-pas Levi ? Que nous soyons d'accord ou non, tu le feras.

\- Exactement Erwin. Je ne changerai pas d'avis, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité.

La décision était prise, Levi allait emporter le gamin chez lui jusqu'à ce que l'histoire du Corbeau soit résolue, pour éviter une nouvelle marre de sang.

\- Par contre, je voudrais rentrer assez tôt, vous pouvez me raccompagner et m'aider à porter le gosse ? Levi était pressé, il avait besoin de retrouver sa demeure et son calme habituel.

\- A vos ordres saint majesté, Hanji fit mine de se prosterner.

\- Arrête tes conneries abrutie. Avant, Levi se serait autorisé un ricanement mais il n'y arrivait plus.

Les trois collègues se mirent en mouvement, Levi récupéra ses affaires tandis qu'Hanji et Erwin portèrent Eren jusqu'à la voiture d'Hanji. Levi s'installa près du jeune homme et ils quittèrent le quartier. Eren dormait toujours et ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller maintenant.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent dans le quartier Sud-Ouest de Trost. Hanji se gara dans le parking souterrain. Levi sortit le premier, suivie d'Hanji et d'Erwin soutenant le corps d'Eren. Levi monta avec grande difficulté les escaliers menant à son étage.

23h09

« Tu veux que je t'aide Levi ? Hanji observa son collègue avec peine.

\- Non… Ça va aller. Levi s'accrocha à la rambarde sur sa droite. Hanji laissa Erwin porter seul Eren et vint soutenir son ami.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider… Hanji s'approcha de lui et passa son bras derrière ses épaules. Levi ne riposta pas.

Ils étaient tous les quatre devant le pallié et Levi déverrouilla son appartement.

\- Je le dépose où ? Demanda Erwin, Eren sur le dos.

\- La chambre d'ami. Levi partit s'installer avec précaution dans son canapé. Hanji vint prendre place à ses côtés.

\- Ça va ?

\- Plus ou moins, j'ai l'impression que mon ventre va s'ouvrir ce qui serait con quand même. Je n'ai pas très envie de nettoyer ce soir. Même blessé, Levi gardait son sarcasme.

\- Pfff, t'es con toi ! Hanji pouffa d'amusement.

\- C'est bon, je l'ai installé dans la chambre. Erwin apparut dans le salon.

\- Merci. Levi resta neutre.

\- Tu comptes en faire quoi ? Demanda Hanji, curieuse.

\- L'utiliser comme une bonne à tout faire. Je ne peux rien faire alors il fera tout pour moi, il me doit bien ça. Levi resta stoïque, cela ne signifiait rien pour lui.

\- Je le plains ! Plaisanta Hanji.

\- Tu vas prendre la défense d'un gamin qui vient de poignarder ton pote ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais diabolique Hanji. Répliqua Levi dans un bâillement sourd.

\- On ne va pas tarder à y aller Hanji, tu dois te reposer Levi. Erwin avait retrouvé tout son calme.

\- Ouais je sais. La voix de Levi était remplie de fatigue.

\- Bon ! Hanji se leva, suivit de Levi et ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'entrée.

\- N'essaye pas de sortir de chez toi Levi. La voix d'Erwin était devenue très sérieuse. Tu es la cible du Corbeau, s'il apprend que tu es en vie, et il le saura, il essayera une nouvelle fois de t'avoir. Et peut-être que ce coup si, il t'aura. Alors pour l'instant, reste bien chez toi.

\- Je sais Erwin, je reste chez moi, je n'ouvre à personne, j'appelle personne à par le bureau et voilà. Une vraie quarantaine quoi. Soupira Levi.

\- C'est pour ton bien.

\- Je passerai tous les jours Levi ! S'exclama Hanji.

\- Non c'est bon, ta présence va me fatiguer. Levi gardait toujours son ton blasé.

\- Rha mais arrête un peu d'être cinglant comme ça, je viendrai changer ton pansement et vérifier l'état des fils. Puis je te ferai deux trois courses aussi.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Sur ce, nous te laissons, Erwin emporta Hanji avec lui et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de Levi.

\- Heuu… Attendez. Levi se trouvait au coin de la porte. Ses deux collègues se retournèrent.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci… Levi observa ses deux amis.

\- C'est normal, nous sommes là pour toi ! ». Hanji agita avec fluidité ses bras.

Levi verrouilla sa porte et se retrouva seul. Il repensa aux dernières heures qu'il venait de vivre et sortit sur son balcon fumer une cigarette. La nuit était fraiche, le ciel couvert et la ville silencieuse. Agresser, Levi avait été agressé, la nuit dernière, non loin de son immeuble, par un jeune qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Il faut être malade pour laisser l'homme qui a tenté de vous tuer dormir sous votre toit. Levi jeta son mégot et cessa de se poser des questions. Il retourna à l'intérieur et partit immédiatement se coucher, la fatigue reprenant ses droits. Il eut du mal à trouver une position adaptée mais il s'endormit rapidement, cueillit par les bras de Morphée.

00h03

* * *

Après plus d'une semaine d'absence, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre en poche ! Finit le flashback de Levi et donc retour dans le cœur de l'histoire. Beaucoup d'entre vous attendez avec impatience l'arrivée d'Eren et ce passage est comme une introduction à son intégration dans la vie de Levi. Pas besoin de vous préciser que le chapitre suivant sera concentré sur son réveil et sa rencontre avec Levi ! Pour cela, je vous dis à Jeudi pour le chapitre 13 !

Sur ce, portez-vous bien et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît autant qu'à moi. Merci encore de me suivre !


	13. Chapitre 13

12h42

Ma tête… J'ai tellement mal… Je ne ressens rien… Absolument rien… Mise à part cette douleur qui envahit chaque membre de mon corps… J'ai la tête qui tourne, comme si la Terre s'amusait dans un tourniquet, putain mais tu vas arrêter de tourner oui ?!

Eren ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ses paupières étaient lourdes. La clarté de la pièce lui agressa la rétine. ''Putain mais c'est quoi cette lumière ?''. Eren cacha son visage, le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été dans le coma, qu'il venait de se réveiller d'une sieste de 8 mois. Aucun souvenir apparent lui venait à l'esprit. Tout son corps était engourdi, paralysé. ''Mais attend, où-suis-je ?'', Eren observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne la connaissait pas, les murs étaient blancs et il y avait très peu de meubles. Un lit, une commode, un dressing. Eren était sûr de lui, cet endroit lui était inconnu. Il se pencha sur le côté et vit un verre d'eau et un doliprane posés sur une table de chevet. Qui a déposé ça ? Poussé par son mal de crâne, Eren se redressa doucement et se stoppa. Il était torse nu. ''Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! D'où je suis torse nu ?!'' Il souleva la couette et vit qu'il ne portait qu'un sous vêtement. ''C'est quoi ce délire ?'', Eren se mit à paniquer lorsqu'il remarqua un tee-shirt et un jogging posé sur une chaise près de son lit. Sans se poser de question, Eren se jeta sur les tissus et les enfila rapidement. Lorsqu'il glissa le pantalon, il sentit une douleur désagréable provenant de son bas-ventre. Il souleva l'élastique de son boxer et découvrit avec horreur sa peau marquée. Sa chair était encore à vif, provoquant en lui des pulsions déplaisantes. Un cercle avec un C… Voilà la preuve qu'il n'était plus libre. Mais Eren était encore dans l'incapacité de se rappeler exactement les évènements passés. A la vue de ce seau, un flux de souvenirs flous envahit son crâne, déclenchant une nouvelle fois un mal de tête. S'asseyant sur le lit, il décida d'avaler le cachet posé à ses côtés. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Eren était perdu, il se trouvait dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, sûrement chez une personne inconnue… Décidément, il ne savait pas quoi faire… Il décida cependant de se lever avec lenteur pour ne pas brusquer son être. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvrit doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il passa sa tête et se retrouva en face d'un mur menant à une autre pièce. Sur sa droite se trouvait la fin d'un couloir qui menait vers un espace éclairé. Il sortit discrètement de sa chambre, sans faire de bruit. Il était méfiant, se préparant à riposter à la moindre apparition indésirable.

Eren se retrouva dans une vaste salle, encore une fois, tout était blanc. Il s'avança prudemment et se stoppa lorsqu'il vit une silhouette assise sur l'un des canapés. Il était dos à lui. Eren ne reconnaissait pas cet individu. Il fit un pas en arrière, tétanisé.

« Si tu essayes d'être discret, je peux te dire que c'est loupé. S'exclama l'homme en face de lui, sa voix était grave. Eren se retrouva pris au piège, cette personne l'avait repérée ! Que faire ? Eren se mit une nouvelle fois à paniquer, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

\- La moindre des choses serait de dire bonjour, gamin. Le ton tranchant de Levi fit tressaillir Eren. Il se retourna et s'adossa sur le haut du canapé. Il détailla rapidement Eren : c'était un brun, plus grand que lui, bien bâtit et Levi reconnut, malgré la distance, ses deux perles vertes qui le fixait d'un air perdu. Eren sentit le regard sombre de l'inconnu l'observer, le rendant mal à l'aise.

\- Je…Heu… Vous êtes qui ? Demanda Eren d'une voix remplie d'hésitation.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu ne reconnais même pas le visage du mec que t'as planté ? Tss. Levi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Hein ? Eren eu un bug de cerveau, il ne comprenait strictement rien aux paroles de cet homme. Planté ? Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Levi afficha un visage neutre, comme à son habitude.

Les mots prononcés par Levi résonnèrent dans la tête d'Eren, ''Planté ? J'ai poignardé cet homme ? C'est… C'est impossible ! Je suis incapable de faire ça ! ''. Un éclair de souvenir traversa Eren, il vit une personne, en face de lui, essayant de lui parler. Il ne comprenait rien, une sensation particulière l'envahit, l'incompréhension, la perte de ses sens, l'abandon de la raison. Et il se visualisa, enfonçant un couteau dans le ventre de cet inconnu. Le regardant agoniser. Eren sentit ses jambes le lâcher. Le médicament ne faisait pas encore effet et son mal de crâne s'accentua, créant en lui une douleur insupportable. Il tomba au sol, devant le regard dubitatif de Levi. Eren était pris de spasmes, tremblant de toute part. Il perdit une nouvelle fois connaissance. Levi était toujours assis, observant la scène avec interrogation. Le jeune homme en face de lui venait encore de s'évanouir.

« Putain mais combien de fois tu vas faire ça ? »

Levi se leva en soupirant et s'approcha d'Eren. Malgré sa blessure, il attrapa le corps du plus jeune et le porta jusqu'au canapé. Levi se retrouva seul, avec un inconscient dans les bras. Il souffla d'agacement et se réinstalla sur la place qu'il occupait plus tôt. Il fixa Eren et se demanda pourquoi il l'avait ramené chez lui. Pourquoi s'occuper d'un gars qui a failli le buter, pourquoi laisser cet inconnu rentrer dans sa vie ? Il aurait pu le laisser dehors, seul dans cette ville remplie de dangers. Mais s'il avait fait cela, ce gosse ne serait probablement plus de ce monde. Aujourd'hui, il devait être recherché... Levi massa machinalement sa tempe, anxieux.

17h04

''Calme toi, j'essaye juste de t'aider…'' Eren s'agita dans son sommeil, des éclats de voix résonnant dans sa tête… ''C'est moi Levi, qui t'envoie ?''. Il se reconnut, face à un homme, une arme blanche à la main. Il se vit, enfonçant la lame dans le corps de l'autre, ses mains couvertes de sang, une ombre tomber au sol mais surtout, le regard de sa victime qui hurlait '' Pourquoi ? ''.

« AAAAH ! ».

Eren se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur et la respiration saccadée. Il tenta de se calmer en analysant la pièce, '' je suis où ?'', les souvenirs des heures précédentes ne tardèrent pas à revenir. Les pulsions de son cœur devinrent plus posées, moins affolées. Il était assis dans un canapé, au milieu d'un salon. La lumière de la fin de journée donnait une teinte orangée à l'appartement. Eren entendit un léger bruit venant de dehors. Il se retourna et vit une silhouette masculine, dehors, fumant une cigarette. Eren n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de ce gars, il savait qu'il s'agissait de l'individu qu'il avait blessé. Mais alors pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi l'agresseur se retrouvait dans la maison de l'agressé ? Cela ne sentait pas bon, Eren le savait, ce n'était pas du tout normal. Levi jeta sa clope par-dessus le balcon et rentra dans sa demeure. Il vit alors le jeune réveillé. Il ne lui adressa aucun regard et partit dans sa cuisine se préparer un thé. L'ambiance était lourde, voire même écrasante. Mais Eren avait bien trop de questions, il avait besoin de réponses.

« Hum… Heu… Eren ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment voulez-vous parler normalement avec ce mec ? Il dégage une telle froideur pensa Eren. Levi tourna légèrement sa tête dans sa direction.

\- Articule gamin, ou je risque de ne rien comprendre.

\- C'était quoi ce surnom ?! Gamin ?! Sérieux ?! Eren s'énerva intérieurement mais songea qu'il n'était pas dans la bonne situation pour pouvoir rager contre l'inconnu.

\- Je… Heu… J'ai dormis combien de temps ? Sa voix était faible, il était gêné.

\- Quasiment deux jours. Levi était dos à lui, faisant bouillir de l'eau. Eren afficha une tête surprise à l'entente des mots de Levi.

\- Wow… Eren avait beau s'être reposé aussi longtemps, il avait toujours l'impression de manquer de sommeil. Mais le vrai problème était qu'il avait toujours une zone d'ombre sur ses souvenirs. Il se devait de réclamer l'histoire. Dites… Il…Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? Je me rappelle vaguement… De ce qu'il s'est passé…

Eren baissa la tête en prononçant ces mots. Levi apparut devant lui, ce qui fit sursauter Eren, il lui tendit une tasse. Eren la saisit et regarda Levi. Celui-ci partit s'installer sur le divan d'à côté et prit une longue gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

\- Il y a deux jours, je t'ai croisé pas très loin de cet immeuble. Je trainais seul et toi tu errais dans les rues. On s'est bousculé puis j'ai remarqué que tu étais littéralement déchiré. C'était vraiment pitoyable. Levi prit une nouvelle gorgée. On n'a un peu discuté et tu m'as dit que tu cherchais quelqu'un, et comme par hasard, il s'agissait de moi. Et sans prévenir, tu m'as poignardé avant de perdre toi-même connaissance. Ensuite, deux amis sont venus m'aider et ils ont décidé de te prendre avec nous. Hier, j'ai pris la décision de t'emmener chez moi.

Levi posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se rapprocha dangereusement d'Eren. S'appuyant contre le canapé, il surplomba le plus jeune, plantant son regard noir dans celui lumineux d'Eren. Il sentit une sueur froide glisser dans son cou, c'est combien dire que ce mec était grave flippant ! Le visage de Levi était si proche de celui d'Eren que celui-ci sentit la respiration du plus âgé s'abattre sur sa figure. Eren avala sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Vois-tu, la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis maintenant deux jours c'est : Qui t'a envoyé ? La voix de Levi était devenue tellement grave qu'Eren fut traversé d'un frisson de peur.

\- Heu… Eren ne savait pas quoi répondre, c'était bien trop pour lui. Je… Je ne sais pas… Eren ne pouvait pas décrocher ses yeux de ceux orageux de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Vraiment ? L'aura menaçante de Levi fit reculer Eren, il fut bloqué par l'accoudoir, se retrouvant sans issu.

\- J-je… Je me rappelle vaguement de… Heu… Eren était incapable de résonner normalement, cet homme était bien trop imposant.

\- Force-toi à te souvenir. Je ne te laisserai pas filer sans une seule réponse. Levi était vraiment effrayant, le visage clos et sans lumière.

Eren ferma les yeux, essayant de se remémorer les jours précédents. ''Souviens toi ! Souviens-toi !'' Eren ne cessait de répéter ces phrases, lorsqu'il sentit son cerveau pulser, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout son corps. Eren attrapa sa tête entre les mains, forçant pour clore davantage ses yeux. Levi observa Eren attentivement. Le jeune homme semblait souffrir. Il se figea d'un coup, ne bougeant plus d'un centimètre. Glissant doucement ses membres le long de sa figure. Il releva lentement son regard en le plongeant dans celui de Levi.

\- Je sais ! Je me souviens ! La voix d'Eren résonna dans la pièce.

\- Putain pas besoin de gueuler comme ça ! Levi s'éloigna d'Eren et vint s'assoir au bout du canapé, toujours les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme. Je t'écoute.

\- Ah… Heu… Ouais, avant de partir à votre recherche, j'étais dans un drôle de lieu… Je ne peux pas trop le décrire mais tout était gris, triste, et… Heu… Glauque…

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas de quel genre de lieu il peut s'agir ?

\- … Si je devais le comparer à quelque chose qui existe, je dirais que cela ressemblait à un vieil entrepôt… Levi fit rapidement le rapprochement entre la description d'Eren et celle de Connie. C'était le même endroit.

\- Te rappelles tu d'une personne en particulier ? Le ton de Levi était moins froid mais il restait mystérieux.

\- Il y avait plusieurs personnes… Mais je crois qu'ils avaient un chef… Attendez… Ça va me revenir… Il s'est présenté devant moi… Eren réfléchissait sous le regard attentif de Levi. Aah ! Je sais ! Jean ! Son prénom c'est Jean ! A l'entente de ce nom, Levi se ferma davantage, laissant la colère s'installer. Eren ne fit pas attention et continua son récit.

\- Je me souviens que ce mec est une ordure ! Avec son ton arrogant là ! Il m'a menacé, il a dit que j'étais sous ses ordres maintenant. Et après… Eren tenta de se souvenir lorsqu'une douleur le traversa. Il posa sa main sur la provenance de ce mal, cela venait de son bas ventre. Un souvenir désagréable lui revint en tête. Il se vit, au sol, face à Jean et son attitude folle, un fer à la main. Il sentit la chaleur faire fondre sa peau. ''Tu appartiens au Corbeau''. Levi remarqua la moue d'Eren, il semblait dégoûté.

\- Ça va gamin ? Eren sursauta, il ne devait rien dire, il avait trop honte. Honte de cette marque qui était dorénavant à jamais sur son corps.

\- O-ouais. Ça va…

\- Dans ce cas-là, continue ton histoire.

\- Je sais qui m'a envoyé vous tuer. Eren transperça Levi du regard, il était rempli de haine.

\- Mmh ? Levi fixa Eren avec intérêt.

\- Le Corbeau, je ne sais pas à quoi ça correspond mais ils n'arrêtaient pas de répéter ce mot.

\- Je m'en doutais. Levi se redressa, blasé.

\- C'est quoi ? Eren était une nouvelle fois perdu.

\- La question serait plutôt : C'est qui ?

\- Hein ?

\- Le Corbeau est un trafiquant de drogue, il agit dans l'ombre, personne ne le connait mise à part ce fameux Jean. Il utilise des jeunes dans ton genre pour réaliser les missions qu'il souhaite, braquage de banque, transaction illégale, vente de marchandises, et maintenant, assassinat. On ne connait pratiquement rien de lui, ce qui nous fou dans une belle merde.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu vous agresser !

\- J'imagine, mais le Corbeau manipule les gens grâce à une drogue appelée DC, elle permet de contrôler n'importe qui et de lui donner n'importe quel ordre. Ton analyse sanguine montre la présence de cette substance dans ton corps. Tu étais sous contrôle donc tu n'agissais pas de ton plein grès. Tu ne sais rien de plus ? Rien qu'un détail, ça m'aiderait. Levi voulait absolument trouver une nouvelle piste pour pouvoir enfin arrêter cette ordure.

\- Je… Je me souviens qu'ils parlaient d'un nouvel endroit, comme quoi ils devaient changer de base… Il n'y avait plus rien dans l'entrepôt… Je ne vois aucune indication… Désolé…

\- Putain c'est pour ça qu'on n'a rien retrouvé. Levi balança sa tête en arrière. Tout le fatiguait. Tu peux me décrire Jean ? Levi allait quand même creuser cette voie.

\- Heu… Il est assez grand, châtain je dirais… Si je me souviens bien, il est rasé sur les côtés. Eren se concentra pour essayer de revoir le visage de Jean. Il a des yeux marrons. Et verts… Je crois.

\- C'est tout ? Levi resta stoïque.

\- Ah nan, il ressemble grave à un cheval !

\- Un cheval ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Levi lança un regard noir à Eren.

\- Heu… Non, je vous assure, fin perso, je trouve qu'il ressemble à un cheval… Levi fronça les sourcils.

\- Bref, tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre sur lui ?

\- … Eren se mit à réfléchir, il devait visualiser toute la scène. Je sais que c'est un connard, genre de la pire espèce.

\- Pourquoi ? Levi se redressa, écoutant le jeune parler.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais au fond, je sais que c'est une ordure… C'est bizarre de trouver des mots pour décrire cette sensation… C'est comme si je l'avais toujours su…

\- Tu te rappelles d'une chose en particulier ?

Levi ne quittait pas Eren des yeux, observant chacun de ses gestes. Le plus jeune ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, se forçant à se souvenir. Il voyait Jean, rigoler bruyamment, affichant un visage possédé par la folie. Eren vit une masse, trop flou pour qu'il puisse l'identifier, il se concentra davantage. Il devait se souvenir. L'image devint de plus en plus nette, il vit la silhouette d'une jeune femme, elle semblait pâle, elle avait des cheveux noirs, tellement noirs… Noirs… Exactement comme ceux de…

\- MIKASA ! Eren se leva d'un seul coup, surprenant Levi.

\- Oh mais ça ne va pas de gueuler comme ça ? La voix toujours aussi fatiguée.

\- Je dois la retrouver ! Je... Mikasa, je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! Je dois la retrouver !

Eren se souvenait de tout, il avait vu sa sœur, aux pieds de Jean, le regard affolé. Il devait la secourir. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer, son sang bouillonner en lui, l'adrénaline traversa rapidement son corps. Eren se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, Levi comprit tout de suite les intentions du gamin et se jeta à sa poursuite. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte lorsqu'elle fut fermée brutalement par Levi. Il se plaça devant celle-ci, juste en face d'Eren.

\- Laissez-moi sortir ! Je dois la sauver ! Mikasa ! Eren lança un regard affolé à l'homme devant lui.

\- Calme toi putain, ce n'est pas en te précipitant comme ça que tu réussiras à retrouver je ne sais qui. Alors tu vas être gentil et tu vas retourner t'assoir, je n'ai pas fini de t'interroger.

\- Laisse-moi passer. La voix d'Eren devint grave et menaçante, ce qui surprit Levi.

\- Je refuse. Levi était clair, il ne laissera pas passer le gamin.

\- Mais bordel ! Si je ne pars pas tout de suite, Mikasa va mourir ! Eren tenta de forcer le passage mais Levi, malgré sa blessure, restait de loin le plus fort.

\- Je ne me répèterai pas. Tu restes ici. Le ton glacial de Levi fit une nouvelle fois trembler Eren.

\- Mais elle va se faire tuer !

\- Si tu quittes cet appartement, c'est toi qui va te faire buter ! Levi perdit son sang-froid, ce gosse commençait à l'énerver.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, si tu pars d'ici, les hommes du Corbeau vont te retrouver en moins de deux minutes. Et dans ce cas-là, je ne pense pas qu'il te reste longtemps à vivre. Tu as foiré ta mission et je suis sûr que le Corbeau va le découvrir dans très peu de temps. Alors si tu passes cette porte, tu peux dire adieu à ta vie et celle de ta pote. Eren dévisagea Levi, et s'il avait raison ?

\- Mais si je ne pars pas, ils vont tuer Mikasa…

\- Je ne pense pas, ils vont te chercher et en attendant, ils vont garder cette fille pour pouvoir avoir un moyen de pression s'ils te retrouvent. Cela nous laisse le temps pour planifier un plan. En attendant, tu dois rester ici. La respiration de Levi devint irrégulière et Eren le remarqua.

\- Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

Levi sentit sa tête tourner, il perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa sur un meuble, à côté de lui. Ses jambes étaient faibles, il sentit des gouttes de sueur couler le long de sa nuque. Il avait tellement mal.

\- Eh monsieur ! Vous saignez ! Eren disait vrai, le tee-shirt vert que portait Levi était en train de se tâcher de sang, au niveau de l'abdomen.

\- Ce n'est rien… Levi plaça sa main sur l'entaille, il sentit effectivement le liquide chaud envahir son vêtement. Je devrais… Juste aller me reposer un peu… Levi se déplaça lentement vers le canapé.

\- Attendez ! Je vais vous aider ! Eren s'approcha de Levi.

\- C'est bon, je peux le faire tout seul.

\- Mais enfin… Vous saignez…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Levi était ferme.

Eren regarda Levi se diriger vers le salon. Cet homme ne voulait en aucun de l'aide. Qu'avait-il ? Serait-ce la blessure que lui avait infligé Eren ? Levi atteignit l'un des sofas, s'asseyant péniblement dessus, un gémissement de douleur traversant ses lèvres. Il releva ses habits et remarqua que son pansement était imbibé de sang.

\- Putain… Levi souffla bruyamment. Sa plaie venait de se rouvrir, son corps n'avait pas supporté le fait de bouger aussi rapidement. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu gamin.

\- Je peux vous aider … ? Eren ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Non, je vais bien, puis Hanji ne devrait pas tarder. Elle m'a dit qu'elle passerait, elle pourra me soigner. Levi pencha sa tête vers le plafond, il souffrait.

\- Heu… C'est qui ? Levi tourna la tête vers la provenance de cette voix qui manquait cruellement d'assurance.

\- Une amie, celle qui m'a sauvée la vie, et la tienne en passant.

\- Ah… Eren ne savait plus quoi répondre.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Levi ne releva pas l'ambiance qui pesait et tenta de se focaliser sur autre chose que sa douleur. Il détailla le jeune homme qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Il avait la tête baissée, mal à l'aise. Levi se remémora les dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. Mikasa… Qui était-elle ? Elle devait être importante pour ce gosse… Il veut absolument la sauver, mais il ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. Il se mettrait en danger s'il quittait cette demeure. Levi resta intrigué par ce jeune homme, il paraissait vraiment gêné. Pas étonnant : il s'est réveillé dans un foyer qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec un inconnu, qui de plus affirme avoir été agressé par lui ! Levi tenta de détendre l'atmosphère et cela l'aiderait à ne pas penser à sa douleur.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda Levi, la tête dirigée vers le plafond.

\- Hein ? Eren était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Levi prenne la parole.

\- Je te demande ton nom, ce n'est pas compliqué. Le ton blasé de Levi fit blêmir Eren.

\- Heu… Eren… Eren Jäger…

Levi se contenta d'émettre un simple son pour faire comprendre à Eren qu'il l'avait entendu. Un nouveau silence pensant s'installa dans la pièce. Le plus jeune releva doucement son visage et observa l'homme sur le canapé. Qui était-il ? Eren ne savait rien de lui, pas même son nom. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. D'après cette personne, il l'aurait poignardé… Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de Corbeau ? Eren se souvenait bien d'avoir entendu ce mot être prononcé par ce maudit Jean mais pourquoi voulait-il sa mort ? Pourquoi était-il en danger ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et aucunes réponses.

18h02

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 13 ! Eren rentre enfin dans l'histoire, première vraie discussion avec Levi et la scène n'est pas terminé. Dans le chapitre 14, ce sera la suite de leur échange, je ne pouvais pas tout mettre dans ce chapitre car il aurait fait 17 pages. Donc j'ai décidé de le séparer en deux. Pour l'instant, Eren est perdu et il ne sait pas comment réagir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il changera bien assez tôt ! Sur ce je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite du « Corbeau » !

Un grand Merci à vous, qui prenez le temps de laisser des reviews, je les lis toutes et elles m'encouragent énormément dans le travail que je fais !


	14. Chapitre 14

18h27

« Erwin, je suis désolé mais il faut que j'y aille. Je dois passer voir Levi pour vérifier sa blessure et tu le connais, si j'arrive trop tard, il me râlera dessus !

\- Pas de problèmes Hanji, je peux terminer tout seul, tu as fait le plus gros, je t'en remercie.

\- Mais c'est normal voyons ! Elle adressa un large sourire au blond.

\- Avant de partir, je voulais te demander. Tu voulais aller sur les lieux de l'entrepôt pour faire des recherches il me semble ?

\- Exact, je souhaiterais bien donner un coup de pouce à la brigade scientifique et si ça peut nous aider à trouver une petite info j'en serais ravie !

\- Dans ce cas, vas-y demain. Une étude des alentours est prévue, tu pourras aider sur le terrain.

\- Super ! J'irai sans problème alors ! Hanji se dirigea vers la porte tout en saluant son collègue.

\- A plus tard Hanji, et tiens moi au courant de l'état de Levi.

\- Ouais ouais, sans faute !

Elle fit un signe de la main à Erwin et quitta le cinquième étage. Elle descendit à l'accueil et vit au loin, Auruo et Petra rigoler ensemble, elle se dirigea vers eux.

\- Aha, oh, Bonsoir Hanji-san! Petra afficha un tendre sourire à la brune.

\- Bonsoir Petra, répondit amicalement Hanji.

\- S'lut Hanji, Auruo souri également à celle-ci.

\- Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas mon chère Auruo que voilà ?! Hanji claqua brutalement le dos de l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Je constate que tu es toujours aussi violente sale binoclarde ! Grogna son collègue.

\- Auruo, arrête d'imiter Levi, ça ne te va pas du tout ! Lança Hanji.

\- Je n'essaye pas de l'imiter ! Mais d'ailleurs, en parlant de Levi, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, il va bien ?

\- Ah ouais, ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste malade. Il a besoin de se reposer puis avec le stress de l'affaire, il est à bout. Il devrait prendre un peu de recul d'ailleurs. Erwin et Hanji avaient concluent qu'ils ne devaient dévoiler à personne l'incident de Levi. Pour éviter d'inquiéter tout le service et ainsi, créer un mouvement de panique.

\- Ah je vois, c'est vrai que Levi donne tout ce qu'il a pour arrêter le Corbeau. Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part alors ! Et je compte sur toi pour me donner des nouvelles de lui ! Auruo adressa un jolie sourire à Hanji.

\- Sans problèmes ! Il sera ravi de savoir que tu penses à lui. Plaisanta Hanji. Sur ce, je vais rentrer chez moi, à demain les enfants !

\- A bientôt Hanji-san !

Petra et Auruo saluèrent Hanji et elle quitta le bâtiment, direction l'appartement de Levi.

18h44

Hanji se gara dans le parking de la résidence et se dirigea vers l'étage de son ami, arrivée devant sa porte, elle toqua.

18h53

Levi était toujours assis dans son canapé, se concentrant pour ne pas penser à cette douleur qui l'envahissait. Eren était toujours en face de lui, cela faisait une demi-heure qu'aucun des deux n'avaient décrochés un mot. Un malaise planait dans la pièce. Eren sursauta lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Levi se redressa péniblement.

\- C'est Hanji, va lui ouvrir. Le ton de Levi était glacial.

Eren dévisageât l'homme plus âgé, '' Nan mais il se prend pour qui lui ? Me parler comme à un chien comme ça ?''. Eren sentit son âme de rebelle se réveiller lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il venait de poignarder cet homme. Il était en tort, et il n'avait pas le droit de riposter, il devait attendre que son sort soit jugé par cet individu.

\- Tu bouges ton cul ou je peux aller me faire foutre ? Levi commençait à s'impatienter.

Eren sentit un pique d'agacement traverser son cerveau. Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit doucement, ne connaissant pas la personne derrière.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Hanji se précipita dans l'appartement sans remarquer la personne qui venait de lui ouvrir.

\- Heu… Bonsoir… Eren observa la femme qui venait de pénétrer dans la demeure. Hanji se retourna brusquement vers cette nouvelle voix et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oooh mais je vois que la belle au bois dormant est réveillée !

\- La ferme Hanji. Celle-ci se retourna vers la provenance de cet éclat et vit au loin Levi sur le canapé.

\- J'imagine que tu as fait la connaissance de mon chère et tendre Levi et de sa délicatesse à en faire rougir les anges ? Lança Hanji dans la direction d'Eren, celui-ci pouffa légèrement. Cette femme était étrange, elle était souriante et s'adressait à lui comme si elle le connaissait depuis des années. Elle semblait gentille.

\- Mais boucle la putain de binoclarde. Levi grognait du haut de son divan. Eren s'approcha d'Hanji.

\- Heu… Madame, il a besoin d'aide… Eren désigna Levi du doigt.

\- Alors déjà mon petit, pas de ''Madame'' entre nous, moi c'est Hanji Zoe ! Et toi ?

\- Eren… Jäger… La voix hésitante d'Eren lui donnait un côté adorable ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Hanji.

-Ooooooh ! Mais qu'il est adoraaaable ! Hanji sautilla devant Eren, totalement perdu.

\- Je…heu… Eren ne savait pas comment réagir, cette femme était en fin de compte… Bizarre.

\- Arrête de beugler et viens ici bordel. Levi était en train de perdre son sang-froid.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive !

Hanji abandonna provisoirement Eren et se dirigea vers son collègue. Elle se rapprocha assez de lui pour constater que son vêtement était couvert de sang.

\- Putain Levi ! Hanji se précipita à ses côtés.

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est rien.

\- Ce n'est pas rien ! Si ta blessure saigne cela veut dire que l'entaille est ouverte ! Hanji se mit à paniquer. Eren s'approcha lentement des deux inconnus pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Je… Je peux aider ? Demanda innocemment Eren.

\- Oui, apporte-moi une bassine d'eau s'il te plaît. Hanji devait vérifier et nettoyer la plaie.

\- Dans la cuisine, premier tiroir sur ta droite. Lui indiqua Levi.

Eren s'exécuta. Il était embarrassé, cet homme souffrait et cela à cause de lui. Il l'avait blessé contre son plein gré. Il trouva rapidement l'objet souhaitait et revint au près d'eux.

\- Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Mouvement trop brusque. Répondit Levi sur un ton toujours blasé mais également mélangé à de la souffrance.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas forcer ! Hanji s'énerva.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, le gamin essayait de se barrer. Levi laissa son regard glisser vers Eren suivit de celui d'Hanji. Il se sentit encore une fois mal à l'aise.

\- C'est… heu… Eren se mit à bafouiller.

\- Il s'est souvenu de ce qui s'était passé avant mon agression. C'est une victime du Corbeau donc comme Connie, ils lui ont pris une personne chère à son cœur. En se rappelant de ça, il a voulu quitter l'appartement pour venir en aide à cette personne. Et donc, dans l'action, j'ai dû réagir rapidement.

\- Je vois, laisse-moi regarder.

Hanji souleva doucement le tee-shirt de Levi sous le regard interrogatif d'Eren. Il se crispa lorsqu'il sentit le tissu se décoller de sa peau, cette sensation n'était vraiment pas agréable. La plaie dégagée, Hanji put observer l'étendue des dégâts. Les fils s'étaient desserrés ce qui avait entraîné la perte de sang. L'entaille ne s'était pas aggravée. Hanji souffla de soulagement.

\- Je ne sais pas sous quelle bonne étoile tu es venu Levi mais tu as énormément de chance. C'est juste un problème de fils, rien de bien alarmant, le seul truc c'est que je vais devoir te recoudre une nouvelle fois.

\- Et tu as le bon matériel ? Levi observa Hanji d'un air las.

\- Non mais la dernière fois ça avait fonctionné !

\- Et bien charcute moi le ventre dans ce cas.

\- Bouge pas, je vais chercher mon matériel. Eren resta bouche bée devant la scène. Levi remarqua son visage déformé.

\- C'est quoi cette tronche ? Eren changea d'expression quand il entendit la voix grave de Levi.

\- Heu… Rien, c'est juste que … Vous allez vous faire recoudre à vif ?

\- Ben ouais, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Rien… C'est juste que ça doit faire atrocement mal… Surtout au niveau du ventre comme ça…

\- Je ne suis pas une guimauve, ce n'est pas une simple aiguille qui va me faire trembler.

Eren se tût, il n'avait rien à répondre à cela. La brune réapparut et s'installa une nouvelle fois près de Levi. Elle désinfecta la plaie et attendit le signal de celui-ci pour commencer l'opération. Levi sentit une piqûre désagréable, l'aiguille transperça sa peau et les fils resserrèrent ses chairs. Levi afficha une tête d'inconfort à certains moments. Hanji termina rapidement et nettoya en vitesse le ventre de Levi.

\- Voilà, j'ai terminée. Bon, cette fois-ci, fais attention, histoire que je ne fasse pas ça tous les deux jours. Puis si les fils restent, tu cicatriseras plus rapidement.

\- Bien docteur. Levi se redressa et replaça son vêtement. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Ouais, je prendrais bien un café. Mais bouge pas, je vais le faire. Hanji se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine. Je te prépare un thé ?

\- Non, un café aussi.

\- Au fait, cette semaine, je vais à l'entrepôt, ils ont besoin de soutient.

\- Tu me tiendras au courant dans ce cas.

Levi laissa son regard glisser sur Eren, observant l'attitude du jeune. Il semblait fatigué, triste et énervé en même temps. Ce gosse était un livre ouvert, c'était facile de cerner ses sentiments. Eren remarqua le regard pesant de Levi et redressa le visage, laissant lui aussi son regard accrocher Levi. Ils restèrent de longues secondes à se regarder avant d'être interrompus par Hanji.

\- Alors toi c'est Eren, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Hanji en lui adressa un simple sourire.

\- Oui… Eren n'arrivait pas à faire partir la gêne de son corps.

\- Oooh, mais regarde comme il est mignon ! Hanji attrapa Eren par les épaules et le serra dans ses bras. Tu ne dois pas être gêné hein ! On est gentils ! Bon même si Levi est assez flippant, je peux t'assurer qu'au fond c'est un ours en peluche ! Eren fut surpris par l'élan brutal d'Hanji et de ses paroles, il avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer Levi comme ça, cet homme était rustique.

\- Tu as trouvé ton nouveau jouet ? Levi brisa l'atmosphère mignonne de la pièce, il ne supportait pas cela.

\- Non mais c'est vrai Levi, regarde-moi ce jeune, il est super craquant !

\- Tu es surtout en train de l'étouffer ouais. Hanji remarqua le visage crispé d'Eren, elle le lâcha afin qu'il puisse respirer normalement.

\- Excuse-moi Eren ! Mais tu es adorable ! Il lui fit signe qu'il allait bien.

Après cette interruption Hanji se reconcentra et se retourna vers Levi, ils se mirent à discuter de travail, laissant Eren dans ses pensées. Il fixait un point inexistant dans la pièce, plongé dans ses réflexions. Il devait la retrouver, il devait retrouver Mikasa. Mais si ce que cet homme a dit est vrai, alors elle est prisonnière du Corbeau. Qui est-il ? Même la police ne sait rien de lui, alors comment, lui, un simple garçon, pouvait-il retrouver ce trafiquant ? Cela semblait impossible, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber, il devait se battre pour sa sœur, il allait se battre. Mais encore trop de questions trainaient dans sa tête, il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Excusez-moi…

Eren brisa la discussion entre les deux collègues, ils tournèrent ensemble la tête et observa le jeune homme d'un regard interrogateur.

\- Si je n'ai pas le droit de quitter cet appartement, comment je vais faire pour retrouver ma sœur ? Si même vous ne savez rien sur le Corbeau, qui réglera cette histoire ? Si personne ne résout cette affaire, je dois laisser tomber ma sœur ? Dites-moi s'il vous plaît, je suis perdu depuis l'instant où je me suis réveillé dans cette demeure. Le ton d'Eren était sincère, il avait besoin de savoir, il cherchait des réponses à ses nombreuses questions mais celle-ci était de loin la plus importante à ses yeux.

Levi se contenta d'écouter les paroles du brun, il comprenait ce que ce gosse voulait dire mais à l'heure actuelle, aucun membre de la brigade ne pouvait donner une réponse sur à Eren. Et Levi s'en voulait pour cela, ce gamin cherche sa sœur qui est détenue par les hommes du Corbeau et dieu sait ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Levi se devait d'être sincère avec Eren.

\- Elle est en danger, c'est une évidence. Cette phrase résonna aux oreilles d'Eren, il ne voulait surtout pas entendre cela. Nous sommes au point mort, cela fait deux mois que nous sommes sur l'affaire et en un mois, nous avons été incapable de faire avancer les choses. Je suis sincère avec toi, je ne vais pas te mentir ni te cacher la vérité. Tu as le droit de savoir. Le Corbeau est réputé pour n'avoir aucune pitié envers ses hommes et leur famille. Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, si tu sors d'ici, ils te retrouveront et alors, ils t'exécuteront toi et ta sœur. Pour éviter ça, tu dois rester ici. Levi guetta les réactions d'Eren, celui-ci afficha une tête démolit, il ne pouvait rien faire pour sa sœur et cette notion le rendait fou.

\- Il a raison, tu ne dois pas quitter cet immeuble. Hanji expliqua clairement la situation à Eren, il devait comprendre. Le Corbeau possède un immense réseau de communication, les moindres faits et gestes de ses hommes lui sont communiqué. Si tu sors d'ici, il le saura et alors, tu seras une nouvelle fois prisonnier de ses fils mais cette fois, c'est la mort qui t'attend au bout. Je pense personnellement que ta sœur n'est pas en réel danger de mort, ils doivent sûrement la garder vivante si jamais ils réussissaient à te retrouver. Donc pour sa sécurité et la tienne, tu dois rester ici. Pendant ce temps, nous, nous continuerons de chercher des informations, nous ferons tout pour l'arrêter, son existence devient une vraie gêne pour le bien de cette ville. Tu as ma parole Eren, nous réussirons à sauver ta sœur quoi qu'il arrive. Dans le regard d'Hanji, Eren vit de la détermination, elle voulait qu'il est confiance en elle.

\- Si c'est moi qu'ils cherchent, je pourrais vous servir d'appât. Je vous communiquerai leur nouvelle base et je pourrais sauver ma sœur. Eren ne réalisait pas le danger que cela impliquait.

\- Tu es complètement cinglé ! Cracha Levi. Tu ne réalises pas que tu te ferras tuer à la minute où tu seras repéré ?

\- Vous n'en savez rien. Eren plongea son regard dans celui de Levi, soutenant son idée de sacrifice.

\- Écoute Eren, c'est très gentil de ta part de nous proposer ton aide mais nous n'accepterons jamais ça. Il y a déjà eu assez de victime, nous n'en pouvons plus d'entasser les corps. Alors nous trouverons une autre solution. Te réduire à un suicide n'est pas la bonne démarche à suivre.

\- Pourtant, grâce à moi, vous pourrez arrêter ce trafiquant et sauver ma sœur. Eren continua de sombrer dans son illusion.

\- Mais tu es vraiment stupide putain. Levi se leva brusquement, ce gosse commençait à lui taper sur le système.

\- Ne te lève pas aussi vite Levi ! Pense à ta blessure. Lança Hanji.

\- Putain mais on s'en fou de ça ! Ce gosse à l'idée de se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

\- C'est mon problème, pas le vôtre. J'ai décidé de sauver ma sœur, quoi qu'il arrive. Même si j'en perds la vie.

Levi se figea, les paroles d'Eren résonnèrent dans sa tête. Perdre la vie ? Ce gamin est prêt à tout pour sauver cette fille. Donner sa propre existence pour celle d'une autre ? Et si en voulant la sauver, c'est elle qui risquerait sa vie ? Et si c'est elle qui perdrait la vie, exactement comme Marco ? Hanji sentit Levi s'énerver, il s'approcha rapidement d'Eren, l'attrapant par le col, collant violement leur front.

\- Levi calme toi ! Hanji s'approcha d'eux mais elle fut stoppée par l'une des mains de Levi.

\- Donner ta vie ? Tu veux vraiment donner ta vie pour la sauver ? Mais quel genre d'égoïste es-tu ?! Levi sentit une veine d'énervement se former dans son cou. Eren se redressa afin de faire face à l'homme en face de lui, s'affirmant lui aussi.

\- Égoïste ? Moi ?! Vous ne savez pas ce que représente ma sœur à mes yeux ! Je serais prêt à tout pour elle ! Alors ne me dite jamais que je suis égoïste ! J'essaye juste de trouver une solution aux problèmes ! Eren haussa la voix.

\- Une solution ?! Tu penses vraiment que te livrer au Corbeau est une solution ?! As-tu pensé ne serait-ce qu'une minute à ta sœur ? Comment penses-tu qu'elle réagirait en apprenant ta mort ?! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu veux absolument la sauver pour ton propre bien, mais tu ne réfléchis pas à son bien à elle ! Crois-tu qu'elle surmontera ta disparition ? Comment vivra-t-elle après t'avoir perdu ?! Tu y as pensé à ça ?! Tu n'as pas songé une seule fois au mal que tu pourrais laisser derrière toi ! Levi était hors de lui. Au fond il comprenait l'envie d'Eren mais par sa propre expérience, il savait que cette voie n'était pas la bonne. Après les paroles prononcées par Levi, Eren sentit toute sa rage ressortir.

\- Mikasa est forte ! Elle saura se débrouiller sans moi ! Tout ce que je fais c'est pour elle, alors donner ma vie pour la sauver ne me rend pas égoïste ! Oui, elle souffrira si je disparais mais au moins elle, elle sera en vie ! Elle peut même m'en vouloir, je m'en tape ! Tant qu'elle est libre tout me va ! Un jour, elle comprendra mon choix ! Et ce n'est pas à vous de me donner des conseils sur la façon dont je dois mener mon existence ! La voix d'Eren devenait de plus en plus forte.

\- Tu vas baisser d'un ton, les gamins dans ton genre qui essaye de paraître mature, ça me dégoute ! Ses mots vexèrent Eren. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre la douleur que tu infligeras à tes proches, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose sur le plan logique : Tu veux absolument sauver ta sœur, de là à en sacrifier ta vie pas vraie ? Mais si tu fais ça, le Corbeau te trouvera, il t'emmènera et tu ne pourras plus communiquer avec nous. Personne ne pourra te protéger. Et ça, tu ne veux pas le comprendre, arrête d'être naïf !

\- Et bien je les détruirais seul. Sa voix était grave et son regard sombre.

\- Les détruire ? A toi tout seul ? Mais c'est quoi ton degré de stupidité là ? Levi lâcha le vêtement d'Eren. Ecoute, je vais une nouvelle fois me répéter parce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre la gravité de la situation. Le Corbeau possède une bonne centaine d'hommes, et c'est seulement une estimation de notre part. Je pense personnellement qu'ils sont beaucoup plus. Et toi, un gamin de vingt piges prétend pouvoir tous les buter à lui tout seul ? Mais mon gars, faut arrêter de rêver ! Tu n'es pas dans un film et encore moins dans un manga ! Tu n'es pas un héros, ces choses-là, ça n'existe pas ! Alors désolé de détruire ton enfance mais tout ça c'est des conneries ! Bienvenue dans le monde réel ! Levi reprit son souffle, il venait de balancer une partie de ce qu'il pensait. Hanji sentit la tension monter de plus en plus.

\- Calmez-vous les garçons, on devrait parler calmement. Hanji afficha un visage penné.

\- C'est quoi votre problème ? Vous cherchez à me ridiculiser ? Vous m'en voulez parce que je vous ai blessé ? Mais je vous l'ai dit ! Je suis incapable en temps normal de blesser qui que ce soit ! Si je veux sauver ma sœur, c'est mon choix ! Pas le vôtre, je ne vous demande pas de risquer votre vie, je suis capable de faire cela tout seul ! Alors laisser moi faire ce que je veux ! Eren surplomba Levi de ses quelques centimètres en plus.

\- Tes paroles sont insensées, tu viens de le dire toi-même, si tu es incapable de blesser qui que ce soit, comment vas-tu faire pour sauver ta sœur ? Tu comptes te battre avec un pissenlit ? Réfléchit Bordel ! Puis je vais te dire clairement le problème : et si tu foirais ton sauvetage ? Et si, la personne que tu voulais sauver perdait la vie ? Imagine que la conclusion de cette histoire c'est la perte de ta sœur ? Tu comprends maintenant ? Tu veux absolument la sauver mais en faisant cela tout seul, tu risques de la faire tuer elle !

Eren écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de cette théorie. Il avait raison, cet homme avait raison, si jamais il provoquait la mort de Mikasa, comment allait-il faire pour continuer sa vie ? Non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas perdre sa sœur. Elle était tout pour lui, son seul soutient, la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée. Il ne devait pas la perdre. Eren se laissa retomber bruyamment sur le canapé, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Levi récupéra son calme devant une Hanji abasourdit devant la bataille qu'il venait d'y avoir sous ses yeux.

\- Tu comprends maintenant ? Levi sortit une cigarette de son paquet. Tu dois rester ici et nous laisser cette affaire, Hanji t'a donné sa parole. Fait lui confiance. Levi se dirigea vers la bée vitrée, il sortit à l'extérieur. Un blanc s'installa dans le salon, Hanji remarqua le visage triste d'Eren.

\- Il est imposant hein ? Eren redressa sa tête et vit Hanji lui adresser un sourire amical. Il est toujours comme ça tu sais. Mais il n'est pas méchant, il ne mord pas ! Plaisanta Hanji. Je le connais depuis longtemps, quand il est dans cet état c'est que ça lui tient à cœur. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, lui aussi fera tout pour t'aider. Il paraît grognon mais il est adorable. Nous t'aiderons à retrouver cette demoiselle, mais ne met pas ta vie en danger, ce serait dommage. Hanji se leva doucement et tendit un morceau de papier. C'est mon numéro, si tu veux parler et que Monsieur le fumeur est de mauvaise humeur, je serais là pour t'écouter alors n'hésite surtout pas ! Bon moi je vais y aller, j'ai encore certains dossiers à vérifier pour demain ».

Hanji frappa à la fenêtre et fit un signe de main à Levi. Elle récupéra rapidement tout son matériel et embrassa tendrement Eren. Elle quitta l'appartement et laissa les deux hommes ensemble. L'un dehors et l'autre sur un canapé. La soirée s'annonçait glaciale.

20h43

* * *

Bonsoir ! Le chapitre 14 est enfin en ligne. Dans celui-ci, nous faisons face à la deuxième partie de la rencontre entre Levi et Eren. Une discussion qui explose entre nos deux favoris ! Malgré la gêne d'Eren, il trouve la force de répondre à Levi et de ne pas se laisser faire. Eren s'affirme un peu plus. Pour la suite de cette histoire, rendez-vous une nouvelle fois Jeudi !


	15. Chapitre 15

20h51

Levi était adossé à son balcon, la brise de l'hiver venait lui rafraichir le visage. Il faisait nuit et le quartier était déjà plongé dans le silence, rendant Levi paisible. Il appréciait cette solitude, cette forme de bien-être. Cependant, ce soir-là, Levi repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Eren. Ce gosse voulait sauver sa sœur, c'était normal qu'il réagisse comme ça. Au fond, il comprenait ce sentiment d'injustice. Cette douleur qui vient se loger dans votre ventre et qui vous dévore de secondes en secondes. Lui aussi connaissait ça. Il avait voulu sauver la vie de tellement de personne, mais en fin de compte, le seul qui restait en vie, c'était lui. Levi avait vu les êtres les plus chères à ses yeux périr devant lui. Et il ne voulait pas que ce gamin connaisse ce déchirement, celui de se sentir impuissant, de voir la vie des personnes que vous aimez vous filer entre les mains. Cette sensation était sûrement la chose la plus dure à supporter dans ce monde. Mais Levi se redressa, il ne devait pas se morfondre sur le passé. Il devait continuer de vivre, même dans ce quotidien merdique. Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et vit à l'intérieur Eren assis dans la même position. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, ils ne s'adressèrent aucun regard. Il devait être blessé. Levi s'avança vers la cuisine et chercha de quoi faire à manger. Hanji lui avait rapporté quelques courses, il examina le sac et trouva des steaks hachés et de la salade. Il n'allait pas se compliquer la vie alors il partit sur ce simple plat. Il commença à sortir une poêle lorsque sa blessure déclencha une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Il lâcha ce qu'il tenait en main et laissa un gémissement de douleur traverser ses lèvres. Eren, de son canapé, entendit un bruit sourd. Il se retourna et vit l'homme qui l'hébergeait se tenir contre le bar, le visage déformé par la douleur. Eren se leva en vitesse et rejoignit Levi.

« Monsieur ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

\- Ce…. Ce n'est rien… Levi avait la voix tremblante, cette foutue plaie était loin d'être agréable.

Eren vit la nourriture sortit et il comprit les intentions de plus âgé. Il ramassa la poêle au sol.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider. Répondit calmement le plus jeune.

\- Ça va, je peux encore cuisiner tout seul. Grogna Levi, il ne supportait pas son impuissance.

\- Vous devriez suivre les conseils d'Hanji-san… Murmura Eren.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, je suis pas handicapé. Souffla Levi.

\- Votre blessure est grave… Vous devez faire attention. Eren insista.

\- Alors quoi ? Je dois rester assis sagement le cul sur une chaise et me laisser me morfondre ?

\- Eh bien oui… Pour l'instant, je peux vous aider, vous m'accueillez alors autant que je vous aide. Lança Eren en allumant le gaz.

\- Tss. Levi ne riposta pas davantage, s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

Eren prépara le repas sous les directives de Levi, ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent en silence. L'ambiance était pesante, aucun des deux ne parlaient. Seul le bruit des fourchettes retentissait dans la pièce. Eren repensait aux mots prononcés par Levi un peu plus tôt. Le monde réel ? Eren ne le connaissait que trop bien, il savait que la vie était cruelle mais il refusait de perdre sa sœur. C'était son seul pilier.

\- Vous savez, je ne prétends pas être un héros, je sais que tout ça c'est des conneries. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner l'idée de sauver ma sœur. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point elle est importante pour moi. Je serais prêt à tout pour la sauver. Eren brisa le blanc qui s'était formé entre les deux individus. Levi releva la tête, écoutant attentivement Eren.

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens, tu veux absolument la sauver et c'est normal. Tu tiens à elle. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, prendrais tu le risque de la secourir en sachant qu'elle court un danger ? Serais tu prêt à la voir mourir devant toi ? Levi plongea son regard dans les yeux vert émeraude d'Eren.

\- Je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans elle. C'est une évidence.

\- Alors renonce à cette idée de sacrifice.

Eren ne répondit pas, il se reconcentra sur sa nourriture et le repas se termina dans un nouveau silence religieux. Ils débarrassèrent la table et Levi sortit fumer une cigarette. Eren se retrouva seul dans le salon, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il attendit dans le canapé le retour du plus âgé. Lorsque Levi réapparue, il se dirigea vers sa chambre sous le regard interrogateur d'Eren et revint avec quelques vêtements dans les bras.

\- Ils sont trop grands pour moi. Pour l'instant, je te les laisse. On trouvera une solution plus tard pour te trouver des affaires. Eren récupéra ce que Levi lui tendit.

\- M-merci…

\- Bon, je suis crevé, je vais me coucher. Si tu veux regarder la télévision ou un film, tu peux mais ne met pas trop fort. A demain gamin. »

22h36

Levi se retourna et pénétra dans sa chambre. Eren resta seul dans le salon sans savoir quoi faire. Il partit lui aussi dans la pièce qui lui était consacrée. Il posa les vêtements sur la commode et s'allongea lourdement sur le lit. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Mikasa. En ce moment, elle était seule avec ces malades. Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Rien qu'en pensant à cela, Eren devint fou. Il refusait qu'un malheur lui arrive. Il devait essayer. Même si c'était impossible il devait essayer. Eren ne trouva pas le sommeil et resta réveillé de longues heures.

03h12

'' Je ne peux pas. C'est impossible. Je ne dois pas rester ici. Je dois essayer ! Attends-moi Mikasa, j'arrive ''. Eren ne dormait toujours pas, son obstination à retrouver sa sœur était de plus en plus importante. Malgré les mises en garde de Levi et Hanji, il ne pouvait pas renoncer. Il se leva du matelas silencieusement. Il ne devait pas réveiller l'homme qui dormait non loin de lui. Il récupéra ses affaires et mit ses chaussures. En un instant, il se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée. '' Excusez-moi, mais je ne peux pas le supporter. Je dois la retrouver ! ''. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Eren tourna les clés et la porte se déverrouilla. Il se retourna pour vérifier que Levi était toujours endormis. Il n'entendit aucun bruit. Il sortit discrètement de l'appartement et claqua doucement la porte derrière lui. Il se retrouva dans la rue, le blizzard de l'hiver le fit trembler. Tout était silencieux, mort et sombre. Les lampadaires n'éclairaient qu'une petite partie des ruelles créant une ambiance angoissante. Eren ne renonça pas et avança sans destination précise, pour être exact, il ne savait strictement pas où il devait se rendre. Sans se poser d'autres questions, il continua de marcher droit devant.

04h29

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Eren marchait. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait mais l'ambiance de la ville avait changée. Elle était devenue plus hostile, plus froide, plus effrayante. Eren comprit rapidement qu'il avait atteint le quartier Sud-Est, le plus violent de tous. Il continua sa route lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix. Il se retourna et vit dans une ruelle éclairée, quatre jeunes discuter entre eux. Eren s'approcha lentement de ce groupe pour mieux les détailler. Il resta figé lorsqu'il reconnut, sur la main d'un des hommes, le même signe qu'il portait sur son bas-ventre. Ce '' C '', il n'y avait aucun doute, ces gars appartenaient au Corbeau. Eren sentit une lueur d'espoir, il venait de trouver une piste pour retrouver sa sœur. Il s'avança vers eux.

« Salut les gars. Les quatre jeunes se retournèrent en même temps et dévisagèrent Eren.

\- Putain t'es qui toi ? Cracha l'un des plus grands, ils s'approchèrent tous d'Eren et l'encerclèrent.

\- Clamez-vous, je ne suis pas ici pour me battre. Je suis comme vous de toute façon.

\- Comme nous ? T'insinue quoi par-là ? Le même homme surplomba Eren.

\- Ben vous savez, on est tous dans le même sac.

\- Développe, on ne comprend pas. S'exclama une voix derrière lui. Eren pointa du doigt le garçon marqué à la main.

\- Je parle de ça. Il employa un ton sérieux.

\- On ne voit pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Et si je vous dis le Corbeau, c'est bon ? Vous comprenez ? Eren perdit sa patience. A l'entente de ces mots, les quatre amis se regardèrent d'un air abasourdit. Il était comme eux ? Mais et si cela était un piège ?

\- Désolé. On ne voit pas de quoi tu parles. Le plus imposant dévisagea Eren. Celui-ci sentit l'adrénaline monter. Que devait-il faire pour que ces gars aient confiance ?

\- Vous voulez quoi de plus ? Une preuve ? Allez-y, je n'ai rien à cacher. L'homme derrière lui prit la parole.

\- Montre-nous. Eren ne comprit pas la demande de l'inconnu.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ta marque, montre là. Son ton était méfiant.

Eren savait maintenant de quoi il parlait, il voulait voir sa marque d'appartenance. Cette brûlure gênante qui était sur son corps. Mais pour le bien de Mikasa, il devait le faire. Il devait leur montrer, même si sa fierté était mise de côté. Eren observa les hommes autour de lui et doucement, il souleva son haut et abaissa l'élastique de son pantalon. Il s'arrêta à la moitié du '' C ''. Eren releva la tête et fixa les individus.

\- C'est bon ? Vous avez votre preuve ?

\- Oh putain, t'as dû douiller mon gars ! A peine la marque dévoilée, les jeunes changèrent d'attitude envers Eren.

\- Désolé d'avoir douté de toi mais comme tu le sais, en ce moment c'est chaud avec l'autre saloperie de brigade ! Tu aurais pu être l'un des leurs. Eren savait que maintenant, il ne risquait plus rien.

\- C'est vrai que ces connards sont un putain de problème. Eren joua le jeu, essayant de s'intégrer à leur bande. Mais l'un d'eux resta silencieux, il semblait toujours soupçonneux.

\- On vient de terminer une transaction, s'exclama l'un des dealers. Tu reviens d'où toi ?

\- Je reviens d'une livraison. Il devait être convaincant. Mais le plus méfiant le dévisagea et prit la parole.

\- C'était où ? Eren répondit instantanément.

\- Dans le centre-ville.

\- C'est risqué. Le garçon resta sceptique.

\- Ce n'est pas ma première livraison, je sais être discret. Eren ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

\- C'était quoi ? L'interrogatoire continua.

\- De la cocaïne. Eren planta son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette transaction.

\- On n'est pas tous au courant des missions qui nous sont confié. Eren resta sûr de lui, il ne devait pas laisser un doute s'installer entre eux.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ton visage avant.

\- Je suis nouveau.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? Eren commençait à en avoir marre de cette avalanche de questions interminable.

\- Depuis 3 jours. Les quatre hommes fixèrent Eren en même temps.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? Sans réfléchir, il répondit naturellement.

\- Eren. Lorsqu'il prononça ce simple nom, il vit les dealers se regarder entre eux. Il comprit qu'il venait de commettre une erreur. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

\- Vois-tu, il y a trois jours, nous avons eu une nouvelle recru. Elle avait pour mission d'abattre l'un des hommes de la brigade anti-stup. Sauf que depuis, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui. Pourtant, on a cherché partout. Mais bizarrement, il reste introuvable. Eren sentit son pouls accélérer. Mais le plus troublant dans cette histoire c'est que cette recrue répondait au nom d'Eren Jäger. Les hommes se rapprochèrent d'Eren. Donc on peut en conclure que tu es le gars que tout le monde cherche ? Sa voix devint malveillante.

'' Merde, merde, merde, merde, putain de merde ! Je suis découvert ! Depuis le début, ce mec avait raison ! Ils me cherchent depuis l'instant où je suis parti ! Je suis dans la merde ! Si jamais ils m'emmènent, ils vont vouloir connaître la vérité ! Et si je leur dis que j'ai foiré ma mission, ils vont tuer Mikasa ! MERDE ! Je n'aurai jamais dû partir ! Il avait raison, depuis le début !''. Eren sentit son corps légèrement trembler. Il était pris au piège à cause de sa naïveté. Comment allait-il faire ? S'enfuir ? Dès l'instant où il se mettrait à courir, ces gars le suivront. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici sans rien faire, alors dans un ultime geste de secours, il bouscula l'un d'eux pour se frayer un chemin et partit en courant.

\- Putain ! Chopez-le ! On doit le ramener !

Eren se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, il devait fuir. Il entendit derrière lui les pas de ses poursuivants. La panique gagna son être ce qui déclencha une poussée d'adrénaline dans tout son organisme. A cette heure, personne ne viendrait l'aider, il était seul. Eren était trop concentré sur sa course qu'il n'entendit pas l'un des hommes se rapprocher de lui. '' Putain ! Je dois fuir ! Désolé Mikasa ! Mais ils vont te tuer si je viens te chercher ! '' Eren fut arraché de ses pensées lorsqu'il se sentit tirer en arrière. Avec sa vitesse et la force de cette poigne, il tomba brutalement au sol. '' PUTAIN ! ''.

\- Tu ne t'enfuiras pas Eren.

Il se retrouva immobilisé au sol, tenu par l'un des dealers.

\- Laissez-moi partir ! Si je me point là-bas, ils vont me tuer ! Eren n'avait plus la force de mentir, depuis le début, il avait tort.

\- On ne peut pas. Si jamais il découvre que nous t'avons vu et que nous n'avons rien fait pour te ramener, tu sais très bien qu'il tuera nos proches devant nos yeux !

\- Il ne le saura pas !

\- On ne peut pas prendre ce risque ! S'exclama celui qui avait découvert son identité. Relevez-le, on l'embarque.

Eren se sentit soulevé, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois sur ses jambes. Il devait trouver une solution, il devait se tirer de là. L'un des hommes attrapa ses bras pour éviter qu'il se débatte. Eren ne pouvait plus bouger le haut de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser avoir comme ça, il devait trouver une solution. Il se sentit pousser vers l'avant.

\- On y va.

La voix des dealers résonna dans la tête d'Eren. Il se laissa entraîner, il était pris au piège. Aucune pensée raisonnable vint lui traverser l'esprit, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Un vide se forma en lui, une solution, il devait en trouver une… Mais comment ? '' Cours Eren ! Bats-toi ! '', une voix familière criait au fond de lui, c'était celle de Mikasa. ''Me battre ? Tu veux que je me batte ? ''. Eren sentit toute la force des paroles de sa sœur le traverser, décidemment, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il sentit son sang bouillir en lui. Il ne pouvait plus bouger les bras, ils étaient tenus par l'homme derrière lui. '' Si je me débarrasse de lui, je retrouve mes bras. Je suis devant, c'est jouable, je peux me le faire''. Eren tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le visage de son ennemi et il releva l'un de ses jambes pour la laisser taper contre son entre-jambe.

\- Putain le bâtard !

L'homme sentit la douleur envahir tout son corps, il lâcha une fraction de seconde les bras d'Eren ce qui lui suffit pour s'échapper de son emprise. Il se retourna et lui asséna une droite en plein visage. Le dealer tomba au sol, grognant de douleur. Les trois autres se retournèrent et se jetèrent sur lui.

\- Mais t'es un fils de pute !

Le plus grand se jeta sur Eren, il l'évita rapidement et lui envoya un coup de pieds dans le ventre. L'individu baissa la tête et Eren en profita pour la saisir et la cogner brutalement contre sa jambe droite. Le deuxième tomba au sol, saignant du nez. '' Merci Mikasa, tes heures d'entraînements ont finalement portées leurs fruits ! ''. Eren se retourna vers les deux derniers mais il ne vit pas le poing qui lui fonçait dessus. Le coup fut violent, Eren trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse avant de sentir un nouveau coup s'abattre dans son dos, il tomba lui aussi au sol. L'homme qui l'avait découvert s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, tu vas maudire le jour où tu es venu au monde !

Eren sentit une pluie de coup s'abattre sur lui. Son corps commençait à lui faire mal, il sentit sa lèvre se déchirer et son sang s'échapper de lui. '' Je ne peux pas me laisser avoir comme ça ! Je dois me battre ! Je dois me relever pour Mikasa ! ''. Eren sentit son cerveau pulser, laissant la barrière de ses limites s'effondrer. Le dealer lança son pied dans la direction d'Eren lorsqu'il vit le regard de l'homme recherché changer. Il était rempli de haine et de détermination. Eren saisit la jambe de l'autre et le tira vers lui, faisant trébucher son assaillant. Eren se releva rapidement, il ne sentait plus son corps, seul l'envie de se battre envahissait son être. Il immobilisa son attaquant et le roua de coups. Ses poings lui faisaient mal, il sentit l'autre perdre ses forces. Il arrêta sa parade et laissa l'inconnu tomber par terre. Il ne restait qu'un seul homme. Eren se retourna brusquement vers lui.

\- Ramène-toi. La voix d'Eren était effrayante, il ne se contrôlait plus.

Le dernier homme recula doucement, ce gars faisait flipper, il venait de mettre à terre trois de ses camarades. Il prit la fuite, s'éloignant de plus en plus d'Eren.

\- C'est ça, barre toi connard.

Eren se retrouva seul. '' Je dois rentrer.'' Il se retourna et tomba en face du premier gars qu'il avait frappé. Il lui bloquait la route. Le dealer lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Il cracha une nouvelle fois du sang sous la violence du coup.

\- T'es vraiment un malade, tu ferais mieux de nous suivre avant que ce soit Jean qui vienne te chercher.

\- Qu'il vienne, je l'attends !

\- Sérieux, tu crois qu'un gars comme toi peut terrasser Jean ? Ce mec est un malade, s'il te trouve lui-même, tu crèveras à petit feu, il prendra du plaisir à te faire souffrir. Alors avant que tu fasses vraiment le con, rentre maintenant et il ne te ferra rien.

\- Ferme ta gueule, je n'ai pas besoin des conseils d'un chien comme toi ! »

Eren se pris un nouveau coup dans l'estomac, réveillant les chocs envoyés plus tôt. Eren n'avait plus la force de se battre, son corps lui faisait une nouvelle fois mal, tous les coups qu'il avaient encaissés l'attaquaient en même temps. Son agresseur s'approcha de lui pour le frapper une seconde fois. Malgré la douleur, Eren récupéra ses dernières forces, il bouscula l'inconnu et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Laissant derrière lui les hommes du Corbeau. '' Mikasa, j'ai tout foiré ! Excuse-moi… Je dois fuir comme une merde. Je suis lamentable, pardonne moi…''.

05h52

06h49

Eren s'était arrêté de courir, son corps ne le supportait plus. La douleur des coups encaissés l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Il se sentait mal. Il marchait comme une âme perdue dans ces rues qu'il ne connaissait pas lorsqu'il vit un saule pleureur. Il était si grand et si beau. Eren s'arrêta, il connaissait cet endroit, il y était déjà venu. Il tourna sur lui-même et reconnut au loin, l'immeuble qu'il avait quitté dans la nuit. Inconsciemment, il était revenu vers le seul lieu qui pouvait encore le protéger. ''Je devrais rentrer, de toute façon, je n'ai nulle part où aller…''. Eren se remit en marche vers ce bâtiment.

07h05

Levi se réveilla doucement, pour une fois, son réveil ne lui hurlait pas dans les oreilles. Il se leva rapidement, trainer dans son lit n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il sortit de sa chambre et se retrouva dans son séjour, tout étais calme. A cette heure, le gosse devait encore être en train de dormir.

Levi partit se préparer un thé noir comme chaque matin. En attendant que l'eau chauffe, il se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée pour la déverrouiller. Lorsqu'il tourna la clé, il remarqua que la porte était déjà ouverte. C'était impossible, il l'avait fermé avant de se coucher. Il fermait toujours sa porte le soir. Les clés étaient encore dans la serrure, ce qui indiquait que la porte avait été ouverte de l'intérieur. Levi resta quelques secondes perdu lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit : Le gamin. Levi écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de rejoindre la chambre d'ami. Il ouvrit la porte dans un fracas et découvrit qu'elle était vide. Personne n'était dans la pièce, le gamin n'était pas là. Levi sortit doucement de la pièce et resta devant la salle de bain, il n'entendait aucun bruit. Le gosse n'était plus dans l'appartement. ''Putain de gamin de merde !''. Levi se précipita sur son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Hanji lorsqu'il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Il s'avança dans le salon et vit Eren. Il était couvert de saletés et de sang.

« Leviiii, ne m'appelle pas aussi tôt… Se plaignit la voix féminine à travers le combiné.

\- Désolé, je te rappelle.

\- Lev ? Levi raccrocha au nez d'Hanji. Il posa son téléphone sur la table et s'approcha d'Eren.

Eren releva sa tête et vit Levi avec un visage encore plus fermé que d'habitude. Il était énervé. Eren baissa la tête.

\- Vous aviez raison… Sa voix était faible et tremblante. Depuis le début… J'avais tort… Levi n'avait qu'une envie, lui hurler dessus mais quand il vit l'air abattu d'Eren, il se retint. Il s'approcha davantage du jeune et remarqua les marques qu'il avait sur le visage, l'une de ses lèvres était déchirée et sa joue était légèrement violacée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé au visage ? Son ton était calme, il se contrôlait pour ne pas crier sur Eren. Celui-ci fut surpris devant l'air serein de Levi.

\- J'ai croisé des hommes du Corbeau… Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû vous écouter… Ils sont déjà à ma recherche…

\- Ils ne t'ont pas suivi ? Levi fronça les sourcils.

\- Non… Je les ai semés dans le quartier Sud-Est…

\- Bien, va t'assoir sur le canapé, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

Eren resta étonné devant l'attitude de Levi, il s'attendait à le voir hors de lui et pourtant, il n'en était rien. Eren prit place sur le divan, Levi réapparut avec une trousse de soin, s'asseyant au côté du plus jeune. Levi sortit le matériel dont il avait besoin en silence, Eren l'observa.

\- Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ? Eren brisa la tranquillité de la pièce. Levi sortit un coton et un désinfectant.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu veux que je t'hurle dessus pour te faire comprendre que ton acte a été stupide et insensé ? Te plaindre pour les coups que tu as reçus ? Ou bien te frapper pour la connerie que tu viens de commettre ? Non, je ferais rien de tout ça car c'était ton choix et tu as réalisé toi-même que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. C'est amplement suffisant.

Levi commença à désinfecter la lèvre d'Eren, celui-ci s'éloigna d'un coup de Levi, il était trop proche.

\- Ça va, je ne vais pas te bouffer, laisse-toi faire. Levi afficha un visage neutre. Eren regagna sa place et laissa Levi le soigner.

\- Pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi ? Je veux dire… Je vous ai blessé, puis après, vous m'avez accueilli chez vous, vous m'offrez un toit pour me protéger et moi comme un con, je fugue et je réapparais amoché… Et là, vous êtes en train de me soigner… Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne supporte pas de voir les jeunes comme toi se laisser bouffer par ce monde. Puis tu es impliqué dans l'affaire du Corbeau, raison de plus pour te garder chez moi. Et pour ta fugue, tu es revenu alors je n'ai rien à redire là-dessus.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien… Murmura Eren.

\- Arrête de déblatérer des conneries.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux, Levi termina de nettoyer le visage d'Eren et il appliqua une pommade sur sa joue. Il remarqua qu'Eren avait les yeux rouges, comme s'il retenait un sanglot.

\- Eh, ça va ? La voix de Levi était douce ce qui surprit Eren, il tourna la tête et planta son regard dans celui du plus âgé.

\- J'ai tout foiré… Ils vont buter Mikasa… Elle va mourir… Et tout ça à cause de moi… Eren laissa une larme s'échapper de ses yeux.

\- Hanji t'a promis de la retrouver. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

\- Mais ils savent que je suis vivant ! J'ai frappé quatre membres du Corbeau ! Ils vont encore plus me chercher et si je reste ici, vous allez aussi être en danger !

\- Calme-toi. Ils ne nous trouveront jamais, les seules personnes qui connaissent mon adresse sont ceux qui travaillent dans ma brigade.

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, le Corbeau possède un grand réseau de communication… Ils sauront nous retrouver.

\- Si cela arrive, nous avons toutes les forces de polices avec nous.

\- J'ai eu tort de m'énerver contre vous hier… Vous aviez raison depuis le début… J'ai agis comme un égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi… Mikasa serait hors d'elle si elle apprenait que j'allais risquer ma vie pour elle… Elle ne l'aurait jamais accepté… Et qui sait… Si j'étais mort et elle libre, elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre fin à ses jours… Quand ces gars m'ont reconnu cette nuit, j'ai flippé, je me suis dit que j'avais agis comme un idiot… J'ai réalisé que j'étais dans la merde, ils sont effrayants, le Corbeau est effrayant… Je ne peux pas la sauver tout seul… Comment j'ai pu penser ça sérieux…

\- Tu étais aveuglé par l'envie de la sauver c'est normal. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, tu comprennes ton erreur. Nous sommes là pour t'aider et tu n'es pas seul. Ok ?

\- Merci… Levi observa Eren, les larmes qu'il avait versées rendaient ses yeux encore plus étincelants. Il avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques songea Levi. Il se redressa et reprit la parole.

\- Retire ton haut.

\- Hein ?! Eren se retourna brusquement vers Levi.

\- Je t'ai demandé de retirer ton haut. Levi n'affichait aucune expression sur son visage.

\- Je…Heu… Pou-pourquoi ? Demanda Eren légèrement paniqué.

\- Depuis que tu es arrivé, tu te tiens courbé. Tu t'es pris des coups dans l'estomac non ?

\- Ah… Ouais… Eren souffla intérieurement.

\- Donc, retire ton haut. Levi insista et Eren se remit à paniquer.

\- Non mais c'est bon, je n'ai rien ! Plaisanta Eren.

\- Arrête de faire ta vierge effarouchée. Levi commençait à perdre patience.

\- Devant le ton agacé de Levi, Eren céda à sa demande et retira doucement son t-shirt. Il dévoila son ventre meurtrit par les coups qu'il avait reçus. Levi écarquilla les yeux en voyant son abdomen violet.

\- Ils n'y sont pas aller de main morte hein ? Commenta Levi.

\- Pas vraiment…

\- J'ai de la pommade pour les coups, ça te soulagera.

Levi prit le tube et commença à l'appliquer sur Eren. Il se sentit gêné et retira la main de Levi.

\- Je… Je peux le faire tout seul… Murmura Eren.

\- Arrête un peu et laisse-moi t'aider. Grogna Levi.

Eren ne riposta pas en voyant l'air blasé de Levi. Il continua à appliquer la crème, Levi remarqua qu'Eren était rouge vif.

\- Quoi ? T'es gêné à ce point ? Claqua Levi d'un air amusé. Eren détourna son visage.

\- N-non…

\- On ne t'a jamais touché ou quoi ? Lança sans gêne Levi. Eren devint encore plus rouge. Naaaan sérieux ? Mais t'a quel âge ?

\- J'ai 21 ans… La voix d'Eren était honteuse.

\- Et tu n'as jamais rien fait ?

\- Oui bon ben ça va hein, chacun fait ce qu'il veut ! Eren était plus qu'embarrassé.

\- -Évidemment, répondit Levi en souriant. Et tu as déjà eu des petites amies ?

Depuis quand Levi était-il aussi curieux ? Voir ce gamin paniqué à chacune de ses questions était amusant. Levi se surprit lui-même à sourire, cela était rare ces temps-ci.

\- Non… Eren baissa la tête.

\- Et bah putain, tu n'es pas doué pour séduire les filles. Plaisanta Levi.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas… Chuchota Eren.

\- Pardon ? Levi n'avait pas entendu les mots qu'avait prononcé Eren.

\- J'ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas ! Eren haussa la voix, il était contrarié.

\- Quoi ? T'es gay ? La délicatesse de Levi vint heurter Eren, le rendant mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais les filles, ce n'est pas mon délire, elles crient partout, elles pleurent pour rien, elles sont gnangnan. Bref, elles m'énervent.

\- Ben t'es homo. Lança Levi.

\- Rhaaaa mais arrêtez de dire ça comme ça !

\- Faut pas avoir honte, perso je suis bi donc bon, rien ne me choque. Puis vous, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, vous vous inquiétez toujours de ce que peut penser votre voisin, on s'en fout putain. C'est votre vie et vos choix, pas ceux des autres. Eren resta abasourdis, lui ? Bisexuel ? Mais il ferait tourner la tête de n'importe quelles filles !

\- Vous êtes bi ? Sérieux ?

\- Ben ouais, et alors ? Levi fixa Eren.

\- Nan comme ça… Vous semblez plutôt être un homme à femme.

\- Pas spécialement, niveau femme, je m'en fou. Je préfère de loin les mecs. Balança naturellement Levi. Bref, j'ai fini avec la pommade, attends-moi, je vais fumer une clope.

Eren observa Levi se lever et se diriger vers son balcon, il se retrouva seul dans le salon, totalement paumé. Ce mec venait de parler de son orientation sexuelle sans se poser de questions. Eren était impressionné. Lui qui ne voulait pas admettre aimer une personne du même sexe venait de se prendre une claque dans la gueule par un homme qui s'en foutait de ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui. C'est comme ça que l'on devrait tous être songea Eren, personne ne devrait nous juger pour les choix que nous faisons. Décidemment, ce gars était incroyable. Eren continua de penser seul, pourquoi avait-il parler de ça avec lui ? Avec cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas ? Même sa sœur n'était pas au courant de son attirance pour les hommes et pourtant, il venait de tout dévoiler à ce mec. C'était bizarre, Eren était convaincu au fond de lui qu'il ne serait pas jugé par le plus âgé. Même s'il était mystérieux, il semblait être vraiment une bonne personne au fond de lui.

Levi était seul sur son balcon fumant sa cigarette. Il venait d'avouer à un gamin de 21 ans qu'il était bisexuel. Pourquoi parler de ça avec lui ? Levi ne comprenait pas lui-même. Bizarrement, il sentait qu'il pouvait parler de tout avec ce gamin, il est différent pensa Levi. Différent de Marco. Marco était exactement comme Levi, ils avaient la même vision de la vie, les mêmes réflexions. Mais Eren semblait vraiment différent des personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans la vie. Et ses yeux, pensa Levi, ses yeux sont magnifiques. Il éteignit sa clope et retourna à l'intérieur. Il vit Eren somnolé.

\- Vu la taille des cernes que tu as en dessous des yeux, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. S'exclama Levi, faisant sursauter Eren qui ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit… Se plaignit Eren.

\- Justement, va te coucher.

Eren acquiesça et partit en direction de sa chambre, arrivé dedans, il se jeta dans le lit et s'endormit en moins de trente secondes. Levi se retrouva seul, il partit remettre l'eau de son thé à bouillir. Il s'installa devant sa télévision et décida de rattraper les épisodes de '' The Walking Dead '' qu'il avait loupé à cause de son boulot, de toute façon, il avait le temps.

08h23

* * *

Et voilà ! Le chapitre 15 est en ligne ! J'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à écrire celui-ci alors j'espère qu'il vous plaît ! Pour revenir un peu dessus et notamment sur la fugue d'Eren, il faut savoir qu'Eren est imprévisible et ne réfléchit pas vraiment aux conséquences que pourraient avoir ses actes. Il veut absolument sauver Mikasa mais son idée de sauvetage est une mission suicide. Il réalise son impuissance face au Corbeau lorsqu'il se fait repérer par les quatre dealers. C'est pour cela qu'il prend la fuite, il prend conscience des mots prononcés par Levi. Après son retour, Levi ne souhaite qu'une chose, lui arracher la tête. Mais lorsqu'il voit l'air abattu d'Eren, il renonce. Levi va être très intrigué par Eren, ils ont tous les deux une façon différente de voir la vie et Levi va vouloir en apprendre plus sur cette vision, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Globalement, léger rapprochement entre Eren et Levi, qui se développera dans les prochains chapitres.

Pour la suite de l'histoire, pour l'instant, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action car tout se concentre sur la rencontre entre Levi et Eren. L'intrigue avance doucement mais dans 2-3 chapitres, tout va s'accélérer. Le prochain chapitre sera publié Dimanche et je peux déjà vous dire que notre chère Eren va nous dévoiler son passé.

Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, je les lis tous et c'est un plaisir de vous voir réagir à ma fic ! Merci à tous !


	16. Chapitre 16

10h15

Comme prévue, Hanji quitta le bureau pour se rendre sur l'emplacement de l'ancienne base du Corbeau. Arrivé sur place, elle put constater l'état d'abandon du bâtiment. Elle rentra dans celui-ci et remarqua que la brigade scientifique était déjà en action. Au loin, elle reconnut Mike.

« Ah ! Hanji, nous t'attendions, Erwin m'a prévenu de ta venue, tu veux nous aider c'est bien ça ?

\- Mike ! Erwin ne m'avait pas dit que tu serais là. Je me suis porté volontaire pour donner un petit coup de pouce. Répondit gentiment la brune.

\- Comme tu le sais, c'est mon équipe qui était sur cette opération alors je préfère être ici si jamais on trouve quelque chose.

\- Je vois !

\- Bref, comme tu peux le voir, il ne reste quasiment rien… On a juste trouvé des marques de différents sangs mélangés, impossible de les identifier… Je crois vraiment que ce lieu ne nous apportera aucunes nouveautés…

\- Ils ont dû suivre des indications bien précise pour partir aussi vite et sans laisser de trace.

\- C'est ce que je pense également, le Corbeau est bien plus puissant que ce que l'on pense.

\- Agent Mike ! Une jeune femme débarqua dans l'édifice. Nous avons trouvé quelque chose dehors, dans le terrain vague qui entoure l'entrepôt.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Nous avons découvert deux corps monsieur… Mike et Hanji se regardèrent.

\- Je peux m'y rendre ? Demanda Hanji.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Les deux collègues suivirent la demoiselle, arrivé à l'extérieur, ils contournèrent la bâtisse. Ils virent au loin, un amas de personne regroupé au même endroit, ils s'approchèrent vers eux.

\- Laissez-nous passer s'il vous plaît, Hanji se créa un chemin à travers ces gens.

Elle se retrouva devant deux corps étalés au sol, l'un semblait être un jeune homme et l'autre une femme plus âgée. Ils étaient déjà en phase de décomposition. Un homme s'approcha d'elle et lui expliqua la situation.

\- Deux victimes, avec tous les deux une balle dans le crâne. D'après nos estimations, la femme aurait dans les 40 ans et le garçon 17 ans. Vu l'état de putréfaction, ils sont ici depuis plus de 5 jours. On ne peut pas identifier leurs visages, ils sont trop déformés mais nous avons déjà débuté une analyse dentaire.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine… Murmura Hanji, elle avait reconnu ce jeune malgré son crâne explosé. Il s'agit de Connie Springer… Et la femme qui est à ses côtés doit être sa mère.

\- Vous le connaissiez ?

\- Mon service l'avait pris en charge, mais lorsque nous l'avons libéré, il s'est fait attraper par le Corbeau. Nous le cherchons depuis sa disparition, mais depuis le début… Il était là.

\- Je suis désolé mais nous devons emporter les corps pour chercher ne serait-ce qu'une empreinte.

\- Allez-y, de toute façon, on ne peut plus rien y faire.

Hanji s'éloigna et laissa passer la brigade scientifique qui était chargé d'emporter les corps.

\- Je suis désolé Hanji.

\- Je ne suis pas celle qui faut plaindre. Levi va être hors de lui… Il voulait tant sauver ce gosse…

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, Levi est très impliqué dans cette foutue affaire. Tu vas prévenir Erwin ?

\- Ouais, je vais l'appeler maintenant, je dois lui dire que nous avons retrouvé Connie.

\- Dans ce cas je te laisse, je dois retourner à l'intérieur.

\- Je te rejoins après.

Mike quitta Hanji et celle-ci sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Erwin. Elle attendit peu de temps avant d'entendre la voix du blond.

\- Bonjour Hanji, as-tu du nouveau ? Demanda rapidement Erwin.

\- S'lut. Malheureusement pas grand chose, c'est comme si personne n'était venu dans ce bâtiment, tout est clean, même les traces de sang sont impossibles à analyser.

\- Mes doutes se confirment alors. Erwin était fatigué, cette enquête n'avançait pas.

\- Par contre… On a retrouvé Connie… Erwin sentit un malaise s'installer entre lui et sa collègue.

\- Nos craintes se sont avérées être vrai ?

\- Ouais… Une balle dans la tête, à bout portant en plus…

\- N'en parle pas à Levi. La voix d'Erwin devint très sérieuse.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On ne doit pas lui en parler maintenant, il est encore faible à cause de sa blessure. S'il apprend le décès de Connie, on sait tous les deux comment il va réagir. Je refuse de le revoir dans le même état qu'il y a trois ans. Garde le pour toi, tu lui diras quand il ira mieux.

\- Tu as raison… Bon, je vais retourner aider les autres, je te rappelle si nous trouvons de nouvelles choses.

\- Bien, à plus tard alors.

Hanji raccrocha. Erwin avait raison, si Levi découvrait maintenant la vérité, il ne le supporterait pas. Même s'il devait déjà s'en douter, l'entendre officiellement était une épreuve bien plus difficile. Elle devait le garder pour elle, elle lui en parlerait quand sa blessure ne serait plus un problème. Elle cessa de penser à cette mauvaise nouvelle et partit apporter son aide aux scientifiques.

11h51

20h39

« Biiiiiiiip… Biiiiiiip… Biiiiii… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai à vous parler.

\- Jean, dès que tu m'appelles, c'est pour des choses importantes alors balance et ne perds pas de temps.

\- Vous voyez, je vous ai déjà parlé d'une jeune recrue que nous avons dégoté il y a quatre jours. Je lui avais donné comme mission d'abattre ce Levi Ackerman. Sauf que depuis, je n'ai aucun signe de vie de sa part. Mais hier soir, quatre de nos hommes ont rencontrés un certain gars qui répondait au nom d'Eren et leur description correspond au physique de ce mec.

\- Et ?

\- Je ne sais pas s'il a réussi sa mission. Mais s'il nous fuit comme ça, c'est qu'il a échoué et qu'il sait ce qui l'attend.

\- Ecoute, je connais les modes opératoires de cette foutue brigade, ces pauvres cons adorent s'occuper des jeunes en pleine déchéance. Il se pourrait que ce Eren soit avec eux, ils doivent le protéger. Et qui sait, si Levi est en vie, il se pourrait qu'il soit avec lui. Nous n'avons aucune preuve sur le décès de cet agent. Vous devez impérativement retrouver ce jeune. Il doit détenir des informations capitales sur la brigade.

\- Bien monsieur, je vous tiens au courant. Si nous le trouvons, je m'en chargerai moi-même et je vous promets qu'il crachera tout ce qu'il sait.

\- Tu as intérêt. Bref, tant que je t'ai au téléphone, as-tu bien reçu le stock d'LSD que j'ai envoyé ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, ça marche très bien, les plus grandes boites de la ville nous en réclame. Vous avez fait une affaire en or !

\- Ouais, ouais. Tu en as vendu combien ?

\- Dix kilos en cinq jours.

\- Ce n'est pas énorme. Oriente-toi aussi vers les villes extérieures, je t'envoie certains numéros, ce sont des connaissances. Ils seront intéressés par notre marchandise. Je te laisse gérer.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas.

\- Bien, je te rappelle plus tard quand j'aurais de nouvelles infos sur ce gosse.

\- Oui monsieur, à bientôt.

Jean raccrocha et se retourna vers ses hommes.

\- Bon, j'en ai marre, butez-les. »

Jean resta insensible lorsqu'il vit les quatre jeunes de la veille périr devant lui. Ils avaient laissé filer Eren donc pour lui, ils méritaient la mort.

Le lendemain

14h18

Eren et Levi étaient devant la télévision, chacun sur un canapé. La veille, Eren avait dormi toute la journée, laissant Levi seul ce qui lui permit de se retrouver un peu. Cela faisait deux heures qu'aucun des deux ne parlaient, trop absorbés par le programme qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Cependant, Levi avait une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis que ce gamin était apparu dans sa vie.

« Dis-moi, sais-tu pourquoi le Corbeau t'a recruté ? Levi ne quitta pas des yeux l'écran en face de lui.

\- De ce que j'ai compris, c'est parce que je vendais de la morphine et qu'ils étaient intéressés par ma marchandise. Levi se retourna brusquement vers Eren.

\- Tu consommes de la drogue ? Eren fut surpris par la question de son logeur et décala sa tête pour voir le visage Levi.

\- Ah non ! Je ne toucherais jamais à cette merde, j'en vends mais je consomme pas ! Je trouve ça ridicule de se défoncer la gueule comme ça. L'âme de l'ancien consommateur se sentit concerné.

\- Beaucoup de personne se drogue pour oublier. Répondit calmement Levi.

\- Justement, c'est encore plus con. Parce que en consommant, tu penses oublier mais en vrai, tout se loge dans une partie de ton cerveau et quand tu n'es plus sous effets, tout explose en même temps, ce qui te rends encore moins bien.

Levi fut étonné par la réponse du brun, il avait raison. Levi se sentit intrigué par Eren, sa façon de voir les choses l'intéressait, il voulait en savoir plus.

\- Mais comment as-tu fait pour obtenir de la morphine ?

\- Mon père était médecin, j'en avais chez moi. Quand je suis parti avec Mikasa, j'ai tout récupéré et j'ai commencé à en vendre.

\- Tu ne viens pas d'ici ?

\- Non, je suis né à Shingashina. Répondit naturellement Eren.

\- Tes parents ont été mutés à Trost ? Demanda simplement Levi.

\- Non, ils sont morts. Eren se contenta de regarder Levi, celui-ci resta stupéfié à l'entente de ces mots, Eren ne semblait pas affecté.

\- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, comment sont-ils morts ? Tenta Levi.

C'était bizarre, Levi avait envie de découvrir toujours plus sur ce jeune. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi captivé par une personne.

\- Ah non du tout, ça ne me dérange pas de parler de mes parents. Ma mère est décédée de maladie et mon père s'est suicidé. Eren adressa un sourire à Levi.

'' Comment ce gosse peut sourire comme ça en parlant de la mort de ses parents ? Il s'en fou ou quoi ? ''. Levi était déstabilisé, décidément, Eren était bien trop intriguant.

\- Tu ne les aimais pas ? Eren dévisageât Levi.

\- J'aime ma mère et je déteste mon père. C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Pourquoi détestes-tu ton paternel ?

\- Je l'aimais avant, mais dès que ma mère est partie, il a déraillé.

Levi était perdu, comment pouvait-il parler aussi naturellement de sa vie ? Levi, lui, n'arrivait jamais à se confier. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un découvre sa vraie identité, il se considérait comme un monstre. Et parler de son passé avec une personne inconnue le bloquait. Même ses amis les plus proches ne connaissaient qu'une petite partie de son existence.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de parler de tout ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je suis assez fort aujourd'hui pour en discuter avec le sourire. Puis c'est la première fois que j'en parle. Mikasa ne compte pas, on a vécu la même chose. Je n'ai jamais vidé mon sac. A vrai dire, j'aime réfléchir sur ce monde qui nous entoure et sur les différents êtres humains. Et je pense que quand une personne va mal, elle devrait se confier et parler sans se soucier du reste. Le truc avec moi, c'est que je ne me sens pas mal, j'ai appris à vivre avec mon passé et mes souffrances. Je ne m'apitoie jamais sur mon sort. Si la vie a voulu que je vive ça, c'est pour une bonne raison. Désolé, je parle beaucoup. Eren baissa la tête.

Levi resta abasourdis, Eren était vraiment différent de lui. Il voulait apprendre cette nouvelle vision, il voulait découvrir comment ce jeune voyait le monde.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, si tu souhaites parler, je suis prêt à t'écouter.

Eren resta surpris devant l'attitude du plus vieux, c'était bien la seule personne qui semblait s'intéresser à ses paroles. Après un laps de temps, Eren se remit à parler.

\- Mikasa est allé voir un psychologue quand nous sommes arrivés ici, j'ai toujours refusé de la suivre. Je ne la comprenais pas, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me confier à une personne inconnue, mais ma vision a changé. A l'époque j'étais remplit de haine, mais depuis, j'ai grandi et j'ai appris à changer ma perception de la vie. Bien sûr, je déteste toujours autant mon père. Mais dans mon quotidien, je profite de tout ce qui m'entoure. C'est bizarre de vous dire tout ça. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais parlé à quelqu'un et là, en l'espace de cinq minutes, je vous dévoile autant de chose… Désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Vous voyez, j'ai grandi dans un foyer modeste, mon père était médecin et ma mère restait à la maison pour s'occuper de Mikasa et moi.

Eren avait besoin de parler, il n'avait jamais rien dit sur ce qu'il ressentait, pas qu'il en sentait le besoin mais les quelques paroles échangées avec cet homme firent comprendre à Eren le bien que pouvait apporter une discussion. C'était une sensation particulière, Eren avait envie de se confier à cet homme, et seulement lui, qu'il comprenne un peu plus de chose sur lui. Il continua son récit.

\- D'ailleurs, Mikasa n'est pas ma véritable sœur, nous l'avons recueilli. Quand j'avais sept ans, mon père a été appelé par des personnes qui prétendaient avoir vu une jeune fille seule dans une maison, elle semblait malade et affamée. Quand mon père s'est rendu dans cette demeure, elle était dans des conditions pitoyables. Elle vivait seule, elle disait que ses parents étaient partis faire des courses. Mais en vue de son état, ils l'avaient abandonné depuis des mois. Il a alors pris la décision de l'adopter. Nous avons grandi ensemble, on se considère vraiment comme frère et sœur. J'ai juré de toujours la protéger et elle a fait de même. Bref, je m'égare…

Levi écoutait attentivement Eren, tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis sa jeunesse voulait être libéré.

\- Nous vivions simplement, on se contentait des petits plaisirs de la vie. Ma mère était géniale, elle était gentille et elle nous apprenait toutes les bonnes manières pour réussir dans ce monde. J'étais admiratif et je le resterais toujours… Mais un jour, elle est tombée malade, son diagnostic tomba, elle était atteinte d'une leucémie. Mon père a essayé de tout faire pour la soigner, il a dépensé d'énormes sommes pour trouver les meilleurs hôpitaux, les frais médicaux étaient couteux. Malgré les traitements, l'état de ma mère se dégradait de jour en jour. Mon père se sentait impuissant devant la maladie, c'était un médecin de campagne, il ne pouvait rien pour elle. Puis un jour, elle est partie. C'était un mardi matin, nous étions en Novembre, il pleuvait énormément. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, j'avais dix ans. J'étais seul avec Mikasa quand mon père est rentré, il avait les yeux rouges et il semblait vide. J'ai tout de suite compris. Je suis sorti de chez moi et j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu vers l'hôpital, la pluie me fouettait le visage, mais je m'en foutais, je voulais voir ma mère.

Levi sentit une pointe de tristesse traverser la voix d'Eren. Il ne se laissa pas emporter et continua son histoire.

\- Quand je suis arrivé, les médecins m'ont retenu, ils ne voulaient pas me laisser passer. Alors je me suis débattu et j'ai hurlé aussi fort que je le pouvais. En fin de compte, ils m'ont lâché et j'ai pu voir une dernière fois ma mère. Elle était si belle, elle semblait juste endormie. Quand je me suis approché d'elle, elle avait cet air serein sur le visage. Elle était en paix. J'ai attrapé sa main pour ressentir une dernière fois sa chaleur, mais quand je l'ai touché, elle était déjà froide. Je me souviens avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Puis tout s'est passé très vite, les problèmes d'argent nous ont rattrapés, nous n'avions même pas assez pour offrir une dernière demeure convenable à notre mère. Ça me rend hors de moi quand je sais que ma mère ne repose pas dans un bel endroit. Enfin, après son décès, nous avons été submergés de dettes. Les frais hospitaliers étaient aberrants. Mon père n'était plus lui-même, nous n'avions plus un rond et lui, il se laissait mourir. Il ne s'occupait plus de nous, il passait ses journées à ne rien faire, laissant les dettes devenir de plus en plus imposantes. La perte de ma mère l'avait totalement démoli. Il ne croyait plus en rien. Quand je lui parlais, il ne me répondait jamais, il ne m'adressait même plus un regard. J'ai commencé à lui en vouloir, nous étions jeunes, il devait s'occuper de nous. Alors Mikasa et moi avons commencé à devenir autonome, à l'âge de onze ans. J'ai perdu tout contact avec mon père. Un jour, je suis rentré d'une course avec ma sœur et nous avons découvert notre père mort. Il s'était pendue dans notre salon. Accablé par la perte de ma mère et par les dettes, ce connard a décidé de se suicider. Il a préféré fuir que de surmonter les problèmes de la vie. C'est lamentable. Il nous a laissé tomber. Nous n'étions que des enfants, et nous étions sans parents. Après ce jour, j'ai commencé à détester mon père.

Les yeux d'Eren ne reflétaient que du dégout envers cet homme qui avait été son père.

\- Nous avons vécu deux nouvelles années dans cette maison, aidez par des familles bénévoles. Mais les charges n'étaient toujours pas réglées et elles continuaient de nous pourrir la vie. Nous devions fuir, Mikasa et moi n'avions pas l'argent pour régler les problèmes laissés par mon salaud de paternel. J'avais 13 ans quand nous avons quitté Shingashina. J'ai emporté le peu d'affaire que nous avions dont la morphine que mon père avait dans son bureau. Nous devions fuir notre ville d'origine. Quand nous sommes partis, je me suis juré de ne jamais finir comme ce pauvre type. Je ne suis pas comme lui et je refuse de lui ressembler. Cela fait plus de sept ans que je suis ici. Mikasa et moi avons voyagé pendant des mois, errant de village en village. Notre but était d'arriver à Trost, nous avions entendu dire que là-bas, la vie était meilleure et que nous pourrions recommencer une existence normale. J'avais 15 ans quand nous nous sommes installé ici. Mikasa s'est mis à travailler et j'ai repris mes études. En parallèle, j'avais un petit boulot pour aider ma sœur. On louait un appartement et quand notre travail a commencé à nous rapporter assez, nous avons pu acheter une petite maison et nous vivions simplement dedans. Nous n'avions pas besoin du luxe pour être heureux. J'ai arrêté mes études à l'âge de 19 ans et j'ai commencé le deal, cette merde rapporte pas mal. Je n'ai pas eu d'adolescence mais ce n'est pas un problème. Après tout, je me dis même si je n'ai pas connu ma mère très longtemps, je me rappelle des moments que j'ai passé avec elle, mes moments de bonheurs en famille. Vous voyez, je n'ai jamais perdu foi en la vie, certes, j'ai eu des difficultés, mais je m'en suis toujours sortie. Et encore aujourd'hui, je suis en vie. Je sais que je ne suis pas le plus malheureux sur Terre, mais je me dis qu'il faut profiter de ce monde. La vie est un don que nous recevons et nous n'avons pas le droit de le gâcher.

Eren termina son discours, il se sentit incroyablement bien, il n'avait jamais autant parlé de son enfance, de tout ce qui l'entourait. Levi était impressionné, ce gamin n'avait pas eu la vie facile, des millions de gens auraient préféré la mort ou la déchéance, mais lui, non. Et il était heureux comme ça.

\- Désolé d'avoir monopolisé la parole… Je dois vous ennuyer avec mes histoires… Répondit doucement Eren.

\- Au contraire, c'était intéressant.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de raconter ce genre de chose… Mais bizarrement, avec vous, j'ai l'impression que je peux en parler…

\- Si tu as encore besoin de discuter, il n'y a pas de problème, je t'écouterai.

\- Et vous ? Vous ne voulez pas parler ? Levi fixa Eren.

\- Je n'aime pas parler de moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une partie que je déteste.

\- Justement, en parlant, vous pourrez peut-être l'accepter et avancer…

\- Je ne pourrai jamais accepter les actes que j'ai commis.

Eren sentit comme des regrets à travers les mots de Levi. Le plus âgé se leva sans quitter des yeux la personne qu'il logeait.

\- Maintenant que tu t'es confié, je vais te dire un truc sur moi. Le ton de Levi était sérieux, Eren se redressa, il était curieux. Je déteste la saleté.

'' Hein ?! Ce mec est sérieux ? Putain mais je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise un truc important là !'', Eren regarda Levi d'un air ahurit.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Je ne déconne jamais là-dessus.

\- D'accord. Eren laissa un sourire dépasser ses lèvres.

Levi vit l'expression du plus jeune, cela lui donnait un air angélique.

\- Mais je suis blessé, donc je ne peux plus bouger comme je le souhaite. Alors tu vas le faire à ma place.

\- Hein ?! Eren écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu me dois bien ça. Répondit naturellement Levi.

\- B-bien évidemment…

\- Dans ce cas, on va s'y mettre maintenant.

Eren souffla intérieurement, il était maladroit et ne savait pas vraiment faire le ménage. Chez lui, c'était Mikasa qui s'occupait de cette partie.

\- Tu vas commencer par faire la poussière, les meubles sont dégueulasses. Levi afficha une tête de dégout. Je vais chercher les produits.

Eren suivit du regard Levi, il revint avec plusieurs tubes qu'Eren ne connaissait pas. Il lui tendit les objets inconnus et Eren les saisit sans savoir quoi en faire. Il était perdu, Levi remarqua l'air troublé du plus jeune.

\- Tu n'as jamais fait le ménage ? Eren releva la tête avec surprise lorsqu'il entendit la voix ténébreuse de Levi.

\- N-non… D'habitude, c'est Mikasa qui gère tout ça…

\- Et ben tu vas apprendre. Claqua Levi. Il n'y a rien de compliqué, tu prends un chiffon et ce produit et tu nettoies le meuble, c'est tout. Levi était blasé, ce gosse avait 21 ans et il ne savait rien faire.

Eren ne répondit rien et ce hâta à la tâche, il ne voulait pas mettre en rogne cet homme mystérieux qui semblait porter un grand intérêt aux tâches ménagères. Pendant qu'Eren exécutait les ordres de Levi, celui-ci était confortablement assis sur son canapé et observait ce gamin en pleine action. Eren passa une heure à faire seulement le salon, il ne se doutait pas que le ménage était aussi épuisant. Il s'accorda une pause et vint se poser sur le deuxième sofa qui était disponible.

\- Woaaaa, je ne sais pas comment vous faites mais c'est super fatiguant votre truc ! La réaction enfantine d'Eren fit légèrement sourire Levi. Le plus jeune fut étonné de voir cet homme, de base distant et qui ne semblait jamais être heureux, sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude. Pour aujourd'hui, je ne te demande pas grand chose, passe juste un coup d'aspirateur dans la cuisine et dans le salon et ce sera bon.

Eren suivit les ordres du plus âgé, il nettoya rapidement la cuisine et s'attaqua au salon. Levi ne décrocha pas des yeux Eren, il le détaillait. C'était un jeune plus grand que lui ce qui l'agaçait, son teint était halé ce qui faisait ressortir la couleur intense de ses yeux. Eren se courba légèrement lorsqu'il vint nettoyer l'un des coins de la pièce. Levi laissa malencontreusement ses yeux glisser vers le fessier du plus jeune. Eren était juste en face de lui ce qui apporta à Levi une vision agréable. Il ne se gêna pas pour reluquer le brun, à vrai dire, Eren était un bel homme et Levi ne pouvait pas le nier. Le jeune adulte se sentit observé, ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise. Il se retourna vers la provenance de ce mal être et tomba sur le visage froid de Levi. Il semblait concentré sur quelque chose de précis. Eren remonta ses yeux pour atteindre ceux de Levi et il remarqua que le plus vieux le fixait déjà. Eren comprit que la source de sa gêne provenait de cet individu assis nonchalamment sur l'un des canapés. Il se retourna brusquement pour cacher ses rougissements, depuis quand agissait-il comme une fille ? Il s'énerva lui-même et se reconcentra sur sa mission. Eren termina rapidement sa tâche et il vint une nouvelle fois se poser contre le canapé. Il souffla d'épuisement.

\- Sérieusement, votre truc ça peut tuer quelqu'un ! S'exclama Eren.

\- Arrête de raconter des conneries, tu es juste une feignasse.

Eren plissa les yeux, la remarque de Levi ne le fit pas rire.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude, c'est différent. Eren voulait se défendre.

\- Ne te cherche pas d'excuse, c'est encore plus pitoyable. Claqua Levi, il ne cessait pas d'énerver ce gosse, cela lui faisait passer le temps et les réactions d'Eren étaient amusantes.

Cet homme irritait Eren, il décida de partir du salon pour se retrouver seul.

\- Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre.

Levi guetta Eren jusqu'à sa chambre et lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, il partit fumer une cigarette. Eren s'était isolé dans sa pièce, il s'allongea lourdement sur son matelas.

Post Eren : 

Putain mais ce mec m'énerve ! Il ne peut pas être sympa une fois dans sa vie ? Puis c'est quoi cette façon de regarder les gens ? Avec son regard blasé là ! Rhaaaaaaa il m'énerve !

Eren ne cessa de jurer contre lui lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. Pourquoi pensait-il à lui ? Pourquoi portait-il autant d'importance ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je fou moi ? Pourquoi je porte autant d'intérêt à ce mec ? Il est agaçant, froid et super flippant ! Mais je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose au fond de lui… J'aimerais bien découvrir de quoi il s'agit… Noooon ! Eren saisit sa tête entre ses mains. Putain ça m'énerve ! Ce n'est pas parce que ce mec m'a sauvé une fois que je dois réagir comme ça ! Puis merde…. C'est quoi cette sensation quand il pose son regard sur moi ? Je ne comprends plus rien… Ça ne fait même pas une semaine que nous nous connaissons et je me suis déjà confié ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je ne devrais pas penser à ce genre de chose… Mikasa est seule et moi pendant ce temps, je me retourne le cerveau à cause d'un putain de mec qui est grave sexy ! Bordel ! Mais je ne peux rien faire tout seul… Je ne peux plus la sauver moi-même, c'est impossible, je risque de la tuer si je fais le con. Je suis obligé de me reposer sur cette brigade et de leur faire confiance… J'ai l'impression que je peux faire confiance à ces gens, Hanji-san m'a donné sa parole, et elle ne semble pas être le type à mentir… Et ce mec… Hanji-san n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler Levi. Ça doit être son prénom… Levi… Je ne connais pas ce sentiment… Mais je dois arrêter d'y penser ! Puis merde, on ne se connait pas ! Je ne connais rien sur lui ! Mais j'ai cette envie d'en découvrir plus… Rhaaaaa mais j'en ai marre ! Mikasa…. Aide-moi… Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça… Je ne comprends plus rien. Eren enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, il devait cesser de penser à cela.

La soirée passa rapidement, Eren ne décrocha pas un mot pendant celle-ci. Levi ne comprit pas le comportement d'Eren, il semblait distant. Il songea alors qu'Eren pensait à sa sœur et qu'il regrettait sa fugue de la veille. Il ne s'inquiéta pas davantage et partit se coucher. Eren fit de même. Pour éviter d'entretenir ce mal être, Eren décida de ne pas porter plus d'importance à cet homme. C'était surement la meilleure solution pour empêcher qu'il se torture l'esprit.

21h46

* * *

Le chapitre 16 est en ligne ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Dans ce chapitre, il se passe plusieurs choses, dans un premier temps, la brigade apprend enfin que Connie est mort, ensuite, une discussion entre le Corbeau et Jean, Eren n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui. Après, nous connaissons enfin le passé d'Eren et sa vision de la vie. Et pou finir, notre petit brun préféré est en train de se retourner la tête à cause de notre chère et tendre Levi. Pauvre Eren, il ne connait pas le terrain sur lequel il met les pieds ! En bref, dans les prochains chapitres, comment Levi va-t-il réagir en apprenant le décès de Connie ? Que comptes faire Jean par rapport à Eren ? Comment la relation entre Eren et Levi va-t-elle évoluer ? En gros, pleiiiins de questions vont bientôt trouver leur réponse !

Pour la suite, malheureusement mes vacances sont terminées et je reprends demain. Cette reprise va avoir des répercussions sur le rythme de la fic. Je vais ralentir les publications mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je publierai tous les week-ends. Sur ce je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !

Réponses aux Reviews :

Panda mangeur de pizza : Je suis ravie de voir que cette fanfic te plaise ! Je te soutiens pour ta rentrée ! Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, cela me fait plaisir ^^.

Okami Shiroi : Heureuse d'entendre que celle-ci te plaise ! En bonus, je peux déjà te dire que la relation entre Levi et Eren va nettement avancer dans les chapitres à venir ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire et à bientôt !

Emylou : Eh ouais ! The Walking Dead en force ! Regarde vite la saison 7, elle est génial *.* Du Ereri ?! Ou ça !? Ah oui ! J'en vois aussi ! *bave légèrement* Mmh pardon, Eren n'a pas d'expérience mais je te rassure, il saura se débrouiller *Saigne du nez* Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette fic te plaise autant. A très vite !


	17. Chapitre 17

Une semaine s'écoula après la fugue d'Eren. La blessure de Levi semblait aller mieux jour après jour, Hanji passait régulièrement vérifier son état de cicatrisation. Il ne pensait désormais qu'à une seule chose, il devait retourner au bureau. Maintenant que sa douleur était moins présente, il voulait reprendre l'affaire. Pendant cette semaine, Eren s'était plus ou moins habitué au caractère du plus âgé, il devait subir son humeur massacrante et ses ordres à longueur de journée. Eren n'avait jamais autant nettoyé de sa vie, le ménage était définitivement son pire ennemi. Mais malgré ce comportement, Eren restait intrigué par cet homme, il avait essayé de s'en éloigner mais comment voulez-vous fuir une personne en vivant h24 avec elle ? Il était toujours aussi perdu, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il pensait régulièrement à Mikasa, que devenait-elle ? Comment allait-elle ? Etait-elle mal traitée ? Toutes ses questions n'avaient malheureusement aucunes réponses et cela rendait fou le brun. Il ne pouvait toujours pas agir alors il se contentait d'attendre sagement.

Eren avait pu récupérer certaine de ses affaires grâce à l'aide d'Hanji, elle avait été missionnée par Levi pour aller chercher quelques vêtements appartenant au plus jeune. Elle était partie de nuit, pour éviter de se faire repérer par les hommes du Corbeau qui devaient roder dans les alentours. Elle avait réussi son opération sans problème. Eren pouvait enfin retrouver un peu de lui-même. Pendant cette semaine, l'affaire du Corbeau n'avait pas bougée, les activités illégales avaient diminuées, les trafics étaient toujours aussi fréquents mais les autres crimes comme les braquages de banques avaient cessé dans Trost. Le Corbeau savait que la brigade était sur sa piste, alors envoyer ses hommes sur le terrain n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, certains l'avaient déjà trahi et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre une nouvelle fois ce risque. Il avait donc décidé de se calmer sur les activités de Trost, mais rapidement, ce fut les villes des alentours qui furent attaquées. Le bureau n'avait toujours aucun renseignement, depuis l'incident de Connie et l'attaque de Levi, plus rien, ils n'avaient aucune piste. Comme si ce Corbeau n'était qu'un fantôme et qu'il était impossible de le voir et de l'attraper. Rien n'avançait et tout le monde perdait patience, dépenser une telle énergie pour n'obtenir aucun résultat, la brigade était à bout.

10h34

« Levi va mieux, il cicatrise rapidement et il peut enfin bouger comme il le souhaite. Il veut dès maintenant revenir travailler, on ne peut plus l'écarter de l'affaire, il fera tout pour revenir. Expliqua la brune.

\- Je sais bien Hanji, on le connait tous les deux, c'était prévisible, même s'il n'est pas totalement rétabli, le privé de l'enquête n'est pas la bonne chose à faire, il nous en voudrait. Répondit calmement le blond.

\- Mais s'il vient au bureau, il découvrira tôt ou tard que nous avons retrouvé le corps de Connie, et dans ce cas-là, ce sera un problème de plus… Il n'est toujours pas au courant… Hanji afficha un visage inquiet.

\- Nous devons lui dire avant qu'il ne revienne au bureau, si nous le prévenons maintenant, il pourra prendre le temps de s'en remettre et revenir après. On ne peut plus lui cacher la vérité.

\- C'est sûr… Mais il semble allait bien ces temps-ci… Cette nouvelle pourrait le détruire une nouvelle fois… Hanji ne supportait pas l'idée de voir Levi souffrir.

\- Il est bien plus fort qu'avant. Ce sera dur mais il saura rester debout, cela alimentera encore plus son envie de retrouver le Corbeau. Erwin avait confiance en Levi, il savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas abattre aussi facilement.

\- Je sais bien, mais j'ai encore cette peur de le revoir dans le même état qu'après la mort de Marco…

\- Ce n'est pas du tout le même contexte, il a su évoluer depuis et dans tous les cas, nous serons là.

\- Tu as raison… Je comptais aller le voir après le boulot, tu penses qu'il faut que je lui en parle ?

\- Plus tôt il le saura mieux ce sera. Erwin observa sa collègue.

\- Bien… Je trouverai les bons mots dans ce cas. Hanji était anxieuse, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à son ami en lui dévoilant la vérité, mais elle devait le faire.

\- Comment se porte le jeune ? Erwin changea de sujet, s'attarder sur un point n'était pas sa façon de faire, Hanji comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

\- Tu parles du petit Eren ? Elle afficha un sourire.

\- Ah voilà, j'ai du mal à le retenir. Donc comment va-t-il ?

\- Ben écoute, pas trop mal, il est toujours vivant ce qui est un exploit ! Il est courageux ce gosse, supporter Levi à longueur de journée doit être épuisant ! Plaisanta la brune.

\- En effet, c'est un miracle. Erwin laissa un sourire dépasser ses lèvres.

\- Et encore, tu ne l'as jamais vu ! Il est adorable ! Une bouille d'enfant ! Hanji était en extase.

\- De temps en temps, je suis d'accord avec Levi. Tu es bizarre Hanji.

\- Mais non ! Je suis totalement normale, c'est juste que ce garçon possède un visage angélique !

\- Angélique ou pas, nous devons nous méfier de lui. Erwin reprit un ton sérieux, Hanji se retourna vers lui et l'observa avec interrogation.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il est en permanence avec Levi, il a déjà dû entendre certains de nos appels, il doit être au courant de quelques informations. Et pour couronner le tout, il sait exactement où habite Levi, seuls les membres du bureau connaissent son adresse. Et maintenant, il y a ce jeune alors si jamais il nous trahit et part rejoindre le Corbeau, il sera informé sur la brigade et sur l'emplacement exact de Levi, il tentera une nouvelle fois de le tuer. Hanji resta à l'écoute, elle n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité.

\- Vu comme ça, c'est vrai qu'il devient un danger pour nous.

\- C'est pour cela que nous devons être vigilent avec lui, on ne peut pas se permettre cette erreur. Le Corbeau ne doit pas avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous. Erwin était intelligent, cette affaire devenait une guerre entre la brigade et le Corbeau, aucun écart ne devait être commis.

\- D'ailleurs, il est calme en ce moment, depuis que Levi a été blessé, il ne fait plus trop parler de lui.

\- Trost subit bien moins de pression, mais ce sont les villes aux alentours qui en payent les frais. Il sait que nous sommes à sa recherche et il se moque de nous en s'attaquant à l'extérieur. Il ne prend pas de risque ce qui complique une nouvelle fois notre enquête. C'est fatiguant, nous n'avançons pas. Erwin souffla d'épuisement.

\- En continuant à surveiller les activités illégales de la ville, il commettra sûrement une erreur et dès ce moment-là, nous pourrons agir contre lui.

\- S'il commet une erreur, ce qui m'étonnerait. C'est un ennemi redoutable. Répondit sérieusement le blond. Passons, nous avons reçu un nouveau dossier il me semble ?

\- Ouais, une simple perquisition. »

Hanji tendit un dossier à Erwin, malgré l'enquête sur le Corbeau, la brigade s'occupait toujours des problèmes divers du secteur. Les deux collègues se remirent au travail, essayant de se focaliser sur autre chose que cette affaire qui n'avançait pas. Hanji avait du mal à se concentrer, elle pensait aux paroles qu'elle devrait dire à Levi le soir même, aux phrases qui le feront souffrir.

19h12

Eren n'en pouvait plus, depuis une semaine, il ne cessait de nettoyer l'appartement dans lequel il avait élu domicile provisoirement. Il partageait cette demeure avec son propriétaire et dieu sait à quel point c'était dur. L'homme mystérieux qui l'hébergeait était stricte, maniaque, froid et insociable. Pour faire simple, le supporter à longueur de journée était une épreuve tout aussi physique que mental. Mais Eren résistait, il n'avait pas réellement le choix après tout.

Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il nettoyait la cuisine dans la journée, il avait dû recommencer car selon son logeur, il ne savait pas faire le ménage correctement et que la pièce était toujours aussi sale. Eren avait donc dû refaire tout le nettoyage pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres du plus âgé. Il termina rapidement et vint se poser dans l'un des canapés.

« J'ai terminé la cuisine. Lâcha Eren dans un soupir de soulagement.

\- J'espère pour toi qu'il n'y a plus aucunes traces. Répondit sèchement Levi.

Eren sentit une pointe d'énervement le traverser, ce mec n'était jamais satisfait.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas juste une seule fois me remercier de vous aider ? Claqua Eren sur un ton agaçait. Levi se retourna vers le brun, il était surpris de la remarque du plus jeune.

\- Le jour où cela arrivera, il pleuvra des titans. Lançant Levi, il n'allait pas se laisser faire face à un gosse.

\- Rhaa ! Vous m'énervez !

Eren se leva pour partir dans sa chambre lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Eren observa Levi et attendit ses directives.

\- Ben vas-y, ouvre.

Eren souffla une nouvelle fois, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Entendre cet homme le remercier ou lui parler gentiment relever de l'imaginaire. Cela n'arrivera jamais. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il déverrouilla la porte et sentit son corps être comprimé.

\- Bonsoir Hanji-san… Tenta Eren en reprenant son souffle.

\- Salut mon petit Eren ! Hanji serra brutalement Eren dans ses bras. Il était bloqué, il ne pouvait pas résister à son étreinte, il commençait à avoir l'habitude alors il se laissa faire.

\- Laisse-le respirer bon sang. La voix grave de Levi s'approcha des deux individus.

\- Aah, Levi ! Hanji se sépara à contre cœur d'Eren et saluât son collègue.

Eren replaça ses vêtements, les assauts de la brune étaient violents, le déstabilisant à chaque fois. Il portait un simple T-shirt noir et un jogging, il n'avait pas besoin de bien s'habiller étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger de cet appartement et qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à nettoyer chaque pièce. Il rejoignit Levi et Hanji qui s'étaient posés dans le salon.

\- Comment se porte ta blessure ? Demanda calmement Hanji.

\- Je peux de nouveau bouger, mais je sens que je ne dois pas forcer. Dans tous les cas, je suis en état pour retourner au bureau.

\- Ecoute Levi, on en a déjà parlé, tu es encore un peu faible, tu devrais attendre d'être totalement remit pour revenir travailler, répondit doucement Hanji. Elle savait que c'était peine perdue, Levi ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- On a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. Je vais bien alors je veux revenir. Levi était déterminé. Son envie d'arrêter le Corbeau grandissait de minute en minute.

Hanji soupira, Levi avait pris sa décision et quoi qu'elle en pense, il fera comme bon lui semble. Elle sentit une boule se former dans son ventre, elle devait lui dire, c'était le moment. Elle devait lui raconter la vérité avant qu'il ne revienne au bureau. Elle souffla intérieurement et se concentra.

\- Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important Levi… Il sentit un léger stresse traverser la voix de sa collègue, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je t'écoute. Hanji se retourna vers Eren et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Eren chérie, peux-tu aller nous préparer un thé s'il te plaît ? Demanda gentiment la femme. Eren acquiesça et partit dans la cuisine. Elle se replaça en face de son ami et reprit la parole.

\- Ce que je vais te dire est dur, tu dois déjà t'en douter mais bon… Je préfère que tu sois au courant par moi ou Erwin que par d'autres… Levi observa attentivement Hanji.

\- Ne tourne pas autour du pot et balance.

\- … La semaine dernière, je t'ai dit que j'allais aider la brigade scientifique pour relever la moindre trace. Quand je suis arrivée, il n'y avait plus rien, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Cependant une équipe à retrouver quelque chose dehors… La voix d'Hanji devint faible. Levi s'impatienta, sentant un malaise se créer entre les deux collègues.

\- Putain mais crache le morceau Hanji. Elle releva ses yeux et planta son regard dans celui de Levi.

\- Nous avons retrouvé le corps de Connie. Lâcha Hanji d'une traite.

A l'entente de ces mots, Levi sentit un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, pourtant, il s'en doutait, mais l'entendre officiellement était bien plus dur. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour le sauver, c'était fini. Eren n'entendait pas la discussion entre les deux adultes, il remarqua seulement le visage de Levi se refermer. Celui-ci ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- Comment ? La voix de Levi était bien plus grave que d'habitude, montrant que la colère envahissait son être.

\- … Une balle dans le crâne… Nous avons aussi retrouvé sa mère à ses côtés… Morte de la même manière…

Levi sentit sa haine exploser, lui qui avait promis de sauver cet adolescent, qui avait promis de protéger sa famille. Rien, il n'avait rien fait de tout cela.

\- PUTAIN ! Levi frappa brutalement la table basse, ce qui fit sursauter Hanji et Eren qui se tenait derrière le bar. Pourquoi avait-il crié ? Il n'avait rien entendu de leur discussion, cela devait être important songea le brun.

\- Levi… Calme toi s'il te plaît… Hanji afficha un visage attristé, voir son ami dans cet état l'inquiétait. Levi planta soudainement son regard dans celui de la femme.

\- Depuis quand ? Sa voix était froide, Hanji ne comprit pas sa demande.

\- Comment ?

\- Depuis quand vous le savez ?

\- … Depuis jeudi dernier… Murmura Hanji, Levi se leva brutalement et dévisagea son amie.

\- Tu te fou de ma gueule ?!

\- Excuse-moi Levi mais avec Erwin, nous avons pris la décision de ne pas t'en parler car tu étais encore bien trop faible à cause de ta blessure… On s'inquiétait pour toi et on ne voulait pas te rendre encore plus mal avec cette nouvelle… On a fait ça pour ton bien Levi… Hanji savait qu'il allait réagir comme ça, c'était prévisible.

\- Pour mon bien ? Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ?! Me cacher la vérité était loin d'être la meilleure des solutions ! Tu savais très bien que j'étais inquiet pour lui ! Et toi, tu me caches sa mort ?! Mais putain Hanji ! Vous auriez dû me le dire ! Je suis le dernier à l'apprendre ! Ma blessure n'est pas une excuse ! Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Levi haussait la voix, il était énervé contre son amie et une nouvelle fois contre son impuissance. Hanji se leva à son tour.

\- Je suis désolé Levi… Mais j'ai eu peur… Erwin et moi refusons de te revoir dans le même état qu'il y a trois ans… Levi fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

\- C'est totalement différent. Sa voix était toujours aussi froide. Ne parle plus du passé, c'est terminé. Levi se dirigea vers sa chambre.

\- Je sais…

\- Rentre chez toi. Hanji s'avança vers lui.

\- Attend Levi… Excuse nous, on pensait bien faire…

\- C'est bon, rentre maintenant.

\- Levi ...

\- Je vous reproche juste de vouloir me préserver, vous vous inquiétez un peu trop avec Erwin, je ne suis plus un gosse puis me cacher la mort de Connie… Sérieusement, c'est dégueulasse. Tu es bien la première à savoir l'inquiétude que j'avais pour lui et j'apprends son décès une semaine après. J'ai besoin d'être seul maintenant. Son ton était glacial, Hanji se sentit mal.

\- …

\- Tiens-moi au courant pour mes horaires.

Levi referma la porte de sa chambre et laissa Hanji seule dans le salon. Eren était toujours derrière le bar, ne comprenant pas la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Il s'approcha doucement de la brune.

\- Mmh… Hanji-san… Vous allez bien ? Tenta timidement Eren, elle se retourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire qui semblait triste.

\- Tout va bien, je vais rentrer maintenant…

Hanji se déplaça vers la porte d'entrée, suivit d'Eren. Elle ouvrit la porte et resta devant le pallier. Elle se retourna vers le jeune afin de voir son visage.

\- Levi est sensible, cela ne semble pas lui ressembler mais c'est vrai. Quand il s'énerve comme ça, je ne peux rien faire. Puis c'est normal qu'il réagisse de la sorte… Hanji planta son regard dans celui de l'homme en face d'elle. S'il te plaît Eren, fait attention à lui… Il va s'isoler et quand il fait ça, rien ne va plus. Garde un œil sur lui. Eren sentit toute la détresse d'Hanji.

\- Je… Je ferai attention, je vous le promets.

Hanji adressa un dernier sourire à Eren et elle quitta l'immeuble. Il se retrouva seul dans la demeure, sans se poser de question, il partit préparer le repas.

19h43

20h06

Levi était seul dans sa chambre, fumant une cigarette à sa fenêtre. Généralement, il ne fumait jamais dans cette pièce, mais ce soir, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il avait été une nouvelle fois impuissant, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. '' Je ne suis qu'un putain de menteur '' cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Levi n'allait pas bien, il ne connaissait pas ce jeune qui venait de mourir mais il lui avait promis de le protéger lui et sa famille. Et voilà qu'il était mort, qu'avait-il pensé dans ses derniers instants ? '' Il a dû me maudire '' songea Levi. Et sa mère ? Etait-elle morte devant lui ? Levi ne cessait de penser à cela, toutes ses phrases négatives tournaient dans sa tête. Cela le rendait fou.

20h31

Eren était devant la porte de Levi, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le repas était près et Levi était toujours enfermé. Il n'était pas sorti une seule fois. Eren avait peur de le déranger, son humeur devait être encore plus massacrante que d'habitude. Il resta de longues secondes devant la pièce puis prit la décision de toquer. Un silence régna dans la salle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Levi se posa nonchalamment entre son mur et l'entrée. Eren sentit une odeur lui prendre les narines, ce mélange de tabac froid et … D'alcool ? Eren laissa ses yeux retomber sur l'homme en face de lui, il remarqua que celui-ci se tenait debout avec difficulté, ses yeux était légèrement fermé, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et son T-shirt blanc mal ajusté. Bourré mais grave sexy pensa Eren, il se donna une claque mentale pour cette remarque. Devant le silence de la scène, le brun décida de prendre la parole.

\- Heu… Vous allez bien ? Demanda doucement Eren. Levi planta difficilement son regard dans celui de son voisin. Il afficha une tête sévère ce qui fit reculer Eren.

\- Putain, tu me saoules, arrête de me vouvoyer. J'ai pas 47 piges. Rétorqua froidement Levi.

\- Je… heu… Le repas est prêt… Tenta Eren.

\- J'ai pas faim, claqua lourdement Levi. Le plus jeune ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, il était perdu.

\- Vous avez bu ? Eren savait que sa question était stupide mais il n'avait aucun sujet de discussion, il ne savait pas comment gérer ce genre de situation. Levi dévisagea Eren.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Cracha Levi, sa voix divaguait.

\- Ce n'est pas une solution… Eren savait qu'il se dirigeait vers un terrain glissant, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme dans cet état.

\- J'cherche pas d'solution. Je veux juste oublier.

\- On ne peut rien oublier. Levi fixa Eren.

\- Je sais.

Il essaya d'avancer hors de la pièce afin de quitter sa chambre, il titubât et trébucha. Eren rattrapa de justesse l'homme alcoolisé. Levi se redressa rapidement et repoussa le plus jeune. Il se dirigea vers l'un des canapés, s'asseyant lourdement. Eren le rejoignit et prit place à l'autre bout du même divan. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Levi ne se sentait pas bien, tous les souvenirs désagréables de sa vie ressortaient, lui rappelant les erreurs qu'il avait commis. Eren ne décrochait pas son regard de Levi, il sentit l'envie de comprendre pourquoi cet individu s'était mis dans cet état. Il voulait savoir, sa curiosité en avait besoin.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous bu ? La voix d'Eren était calme, essayant de mettre en confiance son logeur.

\- Ça n'te regarde pas, répondit Levi, l'alcool embrouillait ses sens, il n'était plus vraiment conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

\- C'est à cause d'Hanji ? Levi releva automatiquement ses yeux vers Eren, son regard était vide.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec elle. Sa voix était bien plus grave que d'habitude ce qui surpris Eren. Il ne se découragea pas et continua son interrogatoire.

\- Alors si ce n'est pas elle, pourquoi avez-vous bu ? Levi commençait à en avoir marre, sa tête tournait et le gosse ne cessait de lui poser des questions.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que ça peut t'foutre ? Le mieux pour toi c'est de ne pas t'intéresser à ma personne. Reste loin de moi et tout ira bien. Peut-être que toi, tu resteras en vie. Eren sentit une drôle de sensation le traverser, les paroles de cet homme… Elles semblaient pleines de remords…

\- Pourquoi vous dites cela ? Eren vit le regard de Levi s'assombrir.

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me vouvoyer, putain de gosse.

\- P-pardon… Eren était déstabilisé, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

\- Tss, t'excuses pas pour ça.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa entre les deux hommes, les phrases de Levi résonnaient dans le crâne d'Eren, pourquoi avait-il pris un ton aussi désespéré, serait-ce pour cette raison qu'il était froid en permanence ? Eren avait besoin de savoir, le peu de mots échangés avec le plus vieux lui donnait envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Il voulait connaître sa vie, sa façon de penser, de résonner, Eren voulait tout savoir de lui.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous… Eren s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit des éclairs traverser les yeux du ténébreux. Pardon… Pourquoi as-tu dit que je devais rester loin de toi ? Le fait de tutoyer Levi rendait Eren mal à l'aise. Le ténébreux resta silencieux, l'alcool agissait toujours sur ses sens.

\- Parce que j'suis pas une bonne personne et que tu risques de t'faire buter par ma faute. Et j'en ai ras l'cul de voir les gens autour de moi mourir. Levi était certes alcoolisé, il réussissait à parler clairement. Eren sentit une ouverture se créer, Levi semblait bavard, serait-ce à cause de la liqueur ?

\- Tu es une bonne personne… Répliqua simplement Eren, le plus âgé dévisagea le plus jeune.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu m'connais pas.

\- En effet, je ne te connais pas mais le peu de chose que j'ai vu me laisse croire que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

\- J'te comprend pas, j'suis un inconnu pour toi et tu dis que j'suis quelqu'un de bien. T'es stupide ou quoi ?

\- On n'est pas forcément obligé de connaître une personne pour savoir si elle est bien ou non. Tu m'as aidé et rien que ce détail, ça prouve beaucoup de chose.

\- Je suis un monstre. C'est la seule chose que tu dois retenir de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne te crois pas.

Eren le sentait, il pouvait le faire parler, il pouvait enfin découvrir ce que cet homme semblait cacher depuis des années. Levi de son côté, était perdu, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi parlait-il avec ce gamin ? Serait-ce à cause de l'alcool ou tout simplement l'envie de parler ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Eren semblait attentif à ce qu'il disait. Toutes ces choses qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, toutes ces choses qui le faisait souffrir en permanence, toutes ces choses qui lui faisait détester la vie, toutes ces choses… Après tout, elles avaient sûrement envie de sortir, peut-être que Levi n'avait qu'à hurler de toutes ses forces pour faire disparaitre ses visions douloureuses. Eren observa Levi avec attention, il semblait se torturer l'esprit, qu'avait-il en tête actuellement ? A quoi pensait-il ? Eren avait besoin de savoir, cet homme l'intriguait tellement. Levi fixait ses mains, il ne prêtait plus attention au jeune à ses côtés. Il se sentait coupable, toutes ses vies qu'il avait arrachées. Eren vit le ténébreux plongé dans ses pensées, il semblait perdu dans ses réflexions lorsque sa voix cassa le silence du salon.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu les tuer. Sa voix était pleine de culpabilité, Eren était déstabilisé, ne comprenant pas les paroles de l'autre.

\- Qui ça ? Eren était totalement paumé, ce gars avait tué des personnes ?

\- C'est de ma faute, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour les sauver… Je les ai laissé crever sous mes yeux, j'suis un putain de salaud.

Levi ne faisait plus attention à Eren, il parlait, déballant tout ce qu'il gardait. L'alcool lui faisait remémorer tous ses souvenirs, il parlait sans sens rendre compte, il était contrôlé par la boisson. Ses réflexions, ses pensées, ses peines, son dégout, tout, absolument tout tournait dans sa tête. Il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Ils n'ont jamais rien demandé, c'était des bonnes personnes, ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Ils étaient parfaits. Mais ils m'ont rencontré, et j'ai détruit leur vie. Tout est de ma faute.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai eu le malheur de vouloir tout gérer et résultat, j'ai causé la mort de nombreuses personnes. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde. Levi n'avait plus aucun éclat dans les yeux, il semblait sans âme, totalement vide.

\- Ne dites pas ça ! Eren sentit toute la détresse de Levi, comme s'il était perdu dans une mer immense, sans bouée pour le sauver.

\- Ma vie ne se résume qu'à la destruction. Eren comprit que cet individu n'avait plus aucun espoir, qu'il avait perdu goût à la vie, mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas la vie ?

\- J'aimerais l'aimer, mais dès qu'elle semble vouloir de moi, elle se fout d'ma gueule et m'arrache ce qui m'est précieux. Levi semblait dégouté.

\- La vie est faite d'imprévue…

\- La vie est une salope, cracha Levi.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Levi releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui d'Eren.

\- Elle s'est déchainée sur moi et mon entourage. Et à cause d'elle, je suis devenu ignoble.

\- Pourquoi ?

Eren voulait tout savoir, forçant l'homme en face de lui à parler. C'était sa seule opportunité, l'alcool déclenchait en lui un besoin de s'exprimer.

\- J'ai grandis dans les bas-fonds de la ville, je vivais seul avec ma mère, je n'ai jamais connu mon père et je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de le connaître. Nous étions pauvres mais on était heureux. Puis le destin à commençait à se foutre de ma gueule, ma mère est tombée malade et avec le peu de moyen qu'on avait, elle a sacrifié sa vie pour moi. A l'âge de dix ans, je me suis retrouvé sans parents et à la rue. Ma mère a été la première personne qui est morte par ma faute.

Levi s'arrêta de parler, c'était la première fois qu'il évoquait son enfance, jamais personne ne l'avait entendu tenir ces propos. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il en discutait avec ce jeune qu'il connaissait depuis seulement plus d'une semaine. Son mal être quotidien devait être libéré.

\- Qu'as-tu fait après ? Demanda Eren, il le savait, maintenant, il allait enfin comprendre cette personne. Il allait enfin tout connaître d'elle.

\- J'ai erré dans les rues, je volais pour me nourrir et ça pendant plus d'un an. Personne ne faisait attention à moi, j'étais seul. J'ai commencé à me renfermer sur moi-même. Puis un jour, j'ai rencontré deux autres enfants, ils étaient comme moi, seuls. Farlan et Isabel.

Levi ferma les yeux, ses souvenirs étaient douloureux, il n'aimait pas repenser au passé mais l'alcool lui renvoyait toutes ses visions.

\- Farlan avait mon âge et Isabel était la plus petite, elle avait un an de moins que nous deux. Nous avons essayé de survivre ensemble, trois jeunes qui tentaient de vivre dans ce monde pourrit. On veillait les uns sur les autres, nous étions une famille. Ils étaient ma seule famille, on se comprenait. Cinq ans se sont écoulé et nous vivions toujours ensemble.

Levi refit une pause, il commençait à avoir mal au crâne. Le whisky qu'il avait bu continuait à embrouiller ses sens.

\- Un jour, j'ai rencontré un dealer, il m'a proposé de rejoindre son organisation. J'ai accepté car je savais que ça rapportait pas mal d'argent. A 16 ans, je suis devenu dealer et consommateur. Je fumais avec Farlan, Isabel refusait de toucher à la drogue, elle avait bien raison. Cette merde te pourrit la vie. Mais grâce au deal, on vivait bien mieux, on pouvait manger normalement. L'argent qu'on rapportait n'était pas directement pour nous, tous les mois nous devions donner soixante-dix pourcents de l'argent qu'on gagnait. Mais un jour j'ai déconné.

Levi s'arrêta, Eren sentit la voix de Levi dérailler. Il avait mal, mal de se souvenir de son adolescence, mal de revoir le visage de son frère et de sa sœur, mal de savoir qu'il ne les reverrait jamais. Mais il reprit la parole.

\- Isabel rêvait d'un livre, elle nous en parlait à longueur de journée. Nous étions à la fin du mois, il nous restait assez pour donner notre part à notre boss. Mais j'ai déconné, j'ai pris l'argent qui était destiné au chef pour acheter ce livre. Isabel était tellement heureuse, je me souviens de son sourire et de sa voix. Elle était adorable.

Levi laissa un sourire sincère traverser son visage. Repenser à cette fille qui débordait de vie et de joie le rendait heureux. Elle était son rayon de soleil, lui qui était toujours distant, froid et stricte, était attendrit par cette personne. Sa joie de vivre était un exemple pour tous.

\- Il manquait une dizaine d'euros sur le mois, je me suis dit qu'il n'allait pas le remarquer et que nous pourrions rester ensemble pour toujours. J'ai été bien con. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie du soir où j'ai senti la vie et l'espoir m'abandonner. J'étais parti vendre notre nouvelle marchandise. Quand je suis rentré, j'ai assisté à la pire scène que la vie peut nous offrir.

Levi attrapa sa tête entre ses mains, il avait de plus en plus mal. Eren écoutait toujours le ténébreux sans dire un mot. Il imaginé la douleur que pouvait ressentir Levi.

\- Quand je suis rentré, j'ai vu Farlan allongé au sol, la gorge ensanglantée, il baignait dans son propre sang. Plus aucune lumière ne brillait dans ses yeux, lui qui était raisonné, mon pilier qui me remettait dans le droit chemin quand je déconnais. Je venais de le perdre. Puis j'ai entendu la voix d'Isabel, elle pleurait, j'ai toujours détestait la voir dans cet état. Elle était agenouillée devant moi et derrière elle, se tenait notre boss. Il était venu réclamer l'argent que nous n'avions pas rendu, l'argent que je n'avais pas rendu. Je revois l'éclat dans ses yeux, elle était effrayée.

'' Ni-san ! Sauve-toi ! '' La voix d'Isabel résonna dans la tête de Levi, cette voix de base douce et ensoleillée était tachée de peur. Levi serra les dents.

\- Elle m'a demandé de fuir, mais je ne pouvais plus bouger, je voulais l'aider, la secourir mais mon corps refusait de bouger. Puis l'homme derrière elle a empoigné son arme et il l'a fait glisser le long de sa gorge. J'ai vu son visage se déformer, elle avait si mal. Mais à ce moment-là, elle m'a regardé et m'a demandé pardon. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Tout était de ma faute, c'était à moi de m'excuser et non pas à elle. Je l'ai vu tomber au sol, se vidant de son sang.

Levi sentit son cœur se serrer, cette sensation, il ne voulait plus la ressentir. Ce trou qui se forme quand vous perdez une personne importante à vos yeux. Il ne voulait plus connaître cela.

\- Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai laissé la rage envahir mon corps et prendre le contrôle. Je ne sais même plus comment la scène s'est déroulé, tout est allé très vite. Je me souviens de m'être retrouvé avec l'arme qui avait tué mon frère et ma sœur entre les mains. Je me revois faire subir à leur tueur le même sort qu'il leur avait réservé. J'ai tué cet homme. Ce jour-là, j'ai tout perdu, ma famille et mon humanité. Farlan et Isabel ont été les deux autres personnes à mourir à cause de moi.

Levi marqua une pause, il n'avait jamais rien dit sur l'existence d'Isabel et de Farlan ni de cet homme qu'il avait tué à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Il savait ce qu'Eren allait penser de lui, il allait se dire que ce n'était qu'un monstre, qu'il ne mériterait pas de vivre, et il avait sûrement raison. Mais Eren resta silencieux. Pourquoi avait-il le regard aussi attristé ? Levi ferma les yeux et continua son récit. Au fond, Levi voulait qu'Eren comprenne la personne qu'il était, bizarrement, il ne voulait rien lui cacher.

\- Après ça, j'ai fui et je suis parti à Trost, là-bas, personne ne me connaissait, je pouvais redevenir invisible. Je vivais toujours à la rue, tombant dans la déchéance la plus profonde. J'étais minable et seul. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réellement détesté la vie, je n'avais plus espoir en elle. J'ai continué à me droguer, c'était de pire en pire. Je poussais mon corps à bout, je voulais fuir ce monde et cette réalité. J'avais dix-huit ans et j'étais un déchet, pourrit par cette société. Je baisais avec n'importe qui, je n'avais plus aucun respect pour moi-même, je me foutais en l'air. J'ai vécu comme ça pendant trois ans. Mais un jour, j'ai rencontré Erwin, il m'a croisé alors que j'étais encore en train de me shooter. Il a essayé de me raisonner mais je n'en avais rien à foutre. Il m'a parlé d'un nouvel avenir, d'une nouvelle façon d'exister, au fond, je n'avais plus rien à perdre alors j'ai accepté. Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi Erwin a décidé de me sauver sans même me connaître ? Il m'a toujours dit qu'il avait confiance en moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi il pense ça. J'avais vingt-et-un ans et il m'a formé pendant un an pour que je rejoigne la brigade anti-stupéfiant, grâce à lui, j'ai arrêté la drogue. Je lui dois tellement.

Eren restait attentif, il connaissait enfin la vie de Levi. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas fini son récit.

\- J'ai intégré la brigade rapidement. Je pensais avoir retrouvé un peu d'espoir mais le destin n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Dans mes débuts, j'ai rencontré un jeune qui répondait au nom de Marco, c'était un adolescent qui détestait aussi la vie. Nous nous sommes rapproché car nous avions la même vision de la vie. Son père était alcoolique et il le frappait depuis qu'il était gosse. J'avais réussi à gagner sa confiance, je lui avais promis une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ. Mais je ne suis qu'un menteur, qu'un homme qui balance des promesses et qui ne les tient jamais. Marco est mort devant moi, tué par son père. J'étais à deux doigts de le sauver mais encore une fois, j'étais arrivé trop tard. Il est mort dans mes bras. Ses dernières paroles resteront toujours dans ma tête. Je lui ai promis mais depuis qu'il n'est plus de ce monde, je ne fais que survivre et je sais qu'il ne désirait pas ça. Ce jour-là, j'ai encore tué, j'ai étranglé son père jusqu'à ce qu'il ne respire plus. Marco a été la quatrième personne à mourir par ma faute.

Levi n'en pouvait plus, se remémorer toutes ces morts renforçait sa culpabilité. Eren resta silencieux, il ne savait pas quoi faire, que devait-il lui dire ?

\- Et ça ne s'arrête pas là, encore tout à l'heure, Hanji m'avoue qu'un gamin à qui j'avais promis la protection a été retrouvé mort avec une balle dans l'crâne. Connie est la cinquième personne à perdre la vie par ma faute.

Levi fixa Eren, son regard était rempli de regrets et de remords.

\- Maintenant, ose dire que je suis quelqu'un de bien.

Ses yeux changèrent, il semblait énervé, non pas contre Eren mais contre ce monde et contre sa propre personne. Eren soutenait son regard, il avait écouté tout ce que Levi avait à dire mais maintenant, il pouvait parler. Il avait l'envie de l'aider, de lui faire changer sa vision de la vie, de lui montrer que tout est encore beau même si la mort nous tourne autour, ça, c'était son rôle.

\- Tu restes une bonne personne à mes yeux. Levi resta sans voix devant la réponse du plus jeune, il ne le comprenait définitivement pas.

\- Je ne te comprends pas, après tout ce que je viens de t'avouer, tu continues à dire cette connerie. Pourquoi ? Levi sentit l'alcool redescendre doucement, les effets étaient toujours présents mais ils le contrôlaient de moins en moins.

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai vraiment la conviction que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

\- Mais j'ai tué des gens !

\- Je sais, mais c'est du passé. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas faire marche arrière, tu dois vivre avec et assumer tes actes.

Levi laissa ses yeux retombés vers ses mains. Eren avait raison, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire, c'était fini, il devait tourner la page. Mais il avait toujours cette sensation qui lui collait à la peau, celle de se sentir sale.

\- Je me sens tellement sale. La voix de Levi était basse, Eren sentit encore cette tristesse à travers les mots du plus vieux.

Eren eu une drôle de sensation, la tristesse de Levi l'atteignait, il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il se passait mais il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que la vie nous réservait de belles choses, qu'il devait retrouver espoir en ce monde. Il laissa sa raison de côté et s'approcha de Levi. Levi ne remarqua pas le plus jeune, continuant de fixer ses mains.

\- Elles sont couvertes de sang, elles sont tellement sales.

\- C'est faux.

Levi releva la tête et vit Eren plus proche de lui, il se tenait assis en face de lui. Eren ne réfléchissait plus correctement, il laissa son envie contrôler son corps. Il posa sa main sur celle de Levi. Celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul, retirant sa main.

\- Ne me touche pas, je suis pourrit.

\- Arrête de dire ça.

Eren reprit la main de Levi et la posa délicatement contre sa joue. Levi sentit la peau douce sous ses doigts, ce qui lui procura une sensation agréable. Mais il tenta une nouvelle fois de la retirer, Eren l'en empêcha.

\- Lâche moi… Je ne veux pas te salir, tu es pur et tu ne devrais pas être tâché par une personne comme moi, je ne suis qu'un monstre.

\- Arrête de dire ça, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es toi.

Levi ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux les deux perles émeraudes qui le fixaient, elles étaient si belles et si brillantes.

\- J'ai peur…

Eren perçut de la détresse dans la voix du plus âgé. Il resserra sa main contre son visage.

\- Tu ne dois plus avoir peur.

\- Mais j'ai causé la mort de tellement de personnes, si un jour je perds Hanji ou Erwin, je ne pourrai jamais m'en remettre.

\- Tu n'as causé la mort de personne, tu es juste tombé sur les pires humains qu'abrite ce monde. Ta famille n'est pas morte par ta faute.

\- Je ressentirais toujours cette culpabilité en moi. Elle ne partira jamais, elle fait partie de mon être comme cette peur que j'éprouve. J'ai peur de m'attacher aux gens car je me dis que je pourrais les perdre, qu'ils pourraient mourir à cause de moi. Putain, j'ai l'impression de parler comme un gamin qui est effrayé du noir.

\- Tu as juste besoin de parler, tu ne t'es jamais confié mais aujourd'hui, tu as eu un surplus d'émotions et tu n'as pas réussis à gérer tout cela seul. C'est normal.

\- J'ai tué des humains… Ils avaient beau être coupable, je suis devenu comme eux, un tueur…

Eren serra la main de Levi.

\- Tu n'es pas comme eux, toi, tu es un humain, tu es sensible et tu regrettes tes actes, eux, ils étaient fiers. Ne te compare jamais à des ordures pareilles.

Levi ne savait plus quoi répondre, il avait beau dire quelque chose de négatif, Eren trouvait toujours une phrase pour lui prouver le contraire.

\- Marco m'a demandé de trouver une lueur d'espoir. Je la cherche depuis longtemps mais elle n'est jamais apparue. Sincèrement, je pense que je ne suis pas fait pour ce monde, je n'ai plus ma place ici.

Eren se rapprocha encore plus de Levi, il vint poser délicatement ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Levi, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute moi Levi. C'était la première fois qu'Eren prononçait le prénom de l'adulte. Cela lui procura une drôle de sensation. La vie n'est pas faite que de malheurs, tu verras, un rien peut te donner le sourire. Mais c'est à toi d'y faire attention, regarde autour de toi, observe ce qui t'entoure. Ne laisse pas tes mauvais souvenirs gâcher l'instant présent. Pense à toi et tu verras, la vie est magnifique. Tu as la chance d'être en vie, d'être debout. Alors même si nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment, fais-moi confiance, un jour, tu trouveras ce monde magnifique. Pas pour les humains qui s'y trouvent mais pour tout le reste. Il existe tellement de façon d'apprécier la vie. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais tenu un tel discours. Mais c'est bizarre, j'ai envie de t'écouter, de te comprendre, j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi… C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et je ne sais pas comment réagir.

Eren se confia à Levi, celui-ci l'écoutait sans rien dire, ses paroles n'étaient pas dépourvues de sens. Il est vrai que Levi avait tendance à oublier la beauté qui l'entourait, pour lui le monde était pourri. Après avoir autant perdu, il ne pensait pas retrouver quelque chose de beau, quelque chose qui lui redonnerait espoir. Mais il sentit cette chose, en face de lui, ce garçon qui essayait de le rassurer. Ce garçon qui l'écoutait, qui tentait de lui redonner espoir. C'était ça ? Sa lueur ?

\- As-tu déjà vu une lumière quand tout était sombre autour de toi ? Demanda doucement Levi.

\- Oui. Il y a différentes étincelles de bonheur. Elles peuvent être un état psychologique, la vue d'une chose agréable ou bien même une personne. Il n'y a rien de triste sur cette Terre, chaque chose possède une couleur, nous possédons chacun notre couleur.

Levi se redressa, et planta une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui d'Eren.

\- Je n'ai pas de couleur… Murmura Levi, Eren s'approcha davantage et posa son front contre celui du plus âgé.

\- Ta couleur est magnifique, tu ne la perçois pas mais moi je peux la voir, et je peux te dire qu'elle brille énormément. Tes yeux sont magnifiques…

Eren ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi disait-il toutes ces choses à cet homme ? Pourquoi était-il si proche de lui ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de le rassurer ? Mais surtout, pourquoi avait-il autant envie de l'embrasser ? En parallèle, Levi resta surpris, ce gamin était la première personne à lui dire ce genre de chose, c'était différent de toutes les discussions qu'il avait eues auparavant. Il était vraiment différent et intriguant. Depuis quand s'intéressait-il aux autres ? Non, ce gosse n'était pas les autres, il était unique. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça. C'était à cause de l'alcool ? Impossible, déjà, pendant la semaine il ressentait cela. Levi remarqua que l'atmosphère avait changée, il ne voulait pas qu'Eren face une chose qu'il regretterait par la suite.

\- Eren… Eloigne toi…

Le brun fut surpris, pour une fois, pas de surnom, juste son prénom. Mais pourquoi voulait-il qu'il s'éloigne ? Eren fixait les lèvres de Levi, elles semblaient si douces.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment le plus jeune.

\- Tu pourrais regretter.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Levi remarqua qu'Eren observait sa bouche. Sans attendre plus longtemps, le ténébreux se pencha vers l'avant et posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles d'Eren. L'acte était léger, la sensation qu'Eren ressentit lui fit fermer les yeux, il se laissa emporter par cette vague de sentiments nouveaux. Levi ferma également ses paupières, c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait naturellement une personne, juste par envie, sans arrière-pensée. Malgré le réconfort que cela produisait, Levi se recula, décollant ses lèvres d'Eren. Le plus jeune rouvrit les yeux et reprit conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se mit à rougir, il était gêné, il ne s'était pas contrôlé, emporté par cette atmosphère particulière. Levi resta neutre, observant les réactions d'Eren, il était encore sous les effets de l'alcool, même si ceux-là diminuaient de minute en minute, il n'était pas complétement lui-même. Eren fixa Levi d'un air perdu.

\- J-je… Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris m-mais… Désolé… Le plus jeune tenta de cacher son visage. En voyant sa réaction, Levi se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher gamin.

Levi n'adressa aucun regard au brun. Il pénétra silencieusement dans sa pièce, laissant Eren seul dans le salon. Celui-ci était perdu, la scène semblait tellement irréaliste, pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il quitta en vitesse le séjour pour se retrouver dans son lit. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-il cédé ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi son cœur battait si fort ? Eren ne comprenait plus rien, il venait de passer une soirée à écouter cet homme parlait de sa vie qui était remplie de malheur, il avait essayé de lui remonter le moral, de lui prouver que la vie n'était pas seulement mauvaise, qu'il avait de la chance d'être ici. Mais pourquoi s'étaient-ils embrassés ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Eren enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, tentant de comprendre le détail qui lui échappait.

Pendant ce temps, Levi était seul dans sa chambre, l'alcool diminuait de plus en plus, il reprenait doucement conscience de son corps et de son esprit. Il se rappela toutes les choses qu'il avait dit à ce jeune. Il venait de se confier pour la première fois de sa vie à un gosse qu'il connaissait à peine. '' Putain de merde mais qu'est-ce que je fou ? '' songea Levi lorsqu'il repensa au baisé échangé avec le brun. Son mal de crâne s'accentua, lui rappelant qu'il avait un peu forcé sur la bouteille de whisky. Il prit la décision de se coucher, il n'allait pas se prendre la tête davantage, il analysera la situation en détail le lendemain, pour l'instant, il avait juste envie de dormir.

L'appartement fut plongé dans le silence, d'un côté l'un dormait et de l'autre, l'un se torturait l'esprit sur la soirée qui venait de se dérouler. Mais l'un d'eux était au fond, soulagé d'avoir pu retirer ce poids qu'il trainait depuis si longtemps. Parfois, l'alcool peut donner un coup de pouce au solitaire.

23h43

* * *

Hey hey hey ! Désolé du retard … * se cache * Ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup de temps ce qui explique sa publication tardive. J'espère que le contenu vous plaît ! Pour revenir un peu dessus, j'ai choisi de faire une ellipse d'une semaine car je ne vois pas l'intérêt de raconter le quotidien ennuyeux de chaque personnage surtout que maintenant, nous rentrons dans la catégorie la plus importante ! Comme vous l'aurez deviné, nos petits favoris se rapprochent ! Leur échange est simple et assez timide mais ils prennent le temps de se comprendre et d'en apprendre plus sur l'autre. Je ne le répèterai jamais assez mais Levi est complètement intrigué par le personnage qu'est Eren. Ensuite, nous connaissons enfin la vraie nature de Levi et son passé bien avant de rencontrer Erwin. Il parle énormément dans ce chapitre, je m'éloigne du Levi traditionnel mais j'ai voulu exploiter un personnage qui ne parlait jamais, qui passe sa vie à encaisser sans jamais crier sa haine. C'est pour cela qu'il boit car c'est l'une de ses seules échappatoires. Je voulais qu'il craque, qu'il balance tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et notamment en présence d'Eren. Levi est un personnage sensible qui semble fort à l'extérieur mais en vérité, à l'intérieur, c'est l'apocalypse. Il se torture l'esprit en permanence. Il se sent coupable de tout ce qui l'entoure. Alors imaginez-vous un Levi sous emprise d'alcool, complètement chamboulé par les épreuves de la vie et qui ne c'est jamais confié sauf à notre brun préféré. Bref, là-dessus je vais m'arrêter là, je ne vais pas non plus vous raconter la suite non mais !

Je voulais aussi vous parlez de quelque chose d'important, cela fait une semaine que j'ai repris les cours et comme vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, je suis dans l'année du bac alors pour vous dire, je suis prise dans les révisions. J'essaye d'écrire quand je peux, l'inspiration est toujours là alors tout va bien. Mais cela me prend du temps. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je vais arrêter les publications, loin de là, je vais juste arrêter de fixer un jour précis. D'habitude, un chapitre sort tous les dimanches mais cette semaine, j'ai réalisé que c'était de plus en plus compliqué. Je vais essayer de publier toutes les semaines mais si le chapitre ne sort pas dimanche, il arrivera peu de temps après. Je voulais juste vous prévenir, cette histoire me tient à cœur et je prends vraiment du plaisir à l'écrire. Donc je voulais juste vous indiquer qu'en ce moment c'était un peu tendu mais je continue !

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt ! Merci !


	18. Chapitre 18

10h07

Post Levi :

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, la lumière m'agresse et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau dans la tête. Putain de gueule de bois.

Levi se redressa lentement, détaillant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, c'était sa chambre. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il se rappelait s'être engueulé avec Hanji et de s'être enfermé dans sa chambre avec une bouteille de Whisky. Pourquoi avait-il autant bu ?

''J'avais juste envie de penser à autre chose songea Levi. Je le savais, je savais que Connie n'était plus de ce monde, mais je ne sais pas, j'avais encore envie d'y croire, de me dire qu'il était en sécurité, lui et sa famille. Mais maintenant c'est terminé. Il est réellement mort. J'ai causé la mort d'un gosse de dix-sept ans. Je suis vraiment le pire. ''

Levi attrapa sa tête entre ses mains, encore une fois, il n'avait pas tenu sa parole. C'était un tueur…

« Tu n'es pas comme eux ».

Levi sentit son corps se figer, un flux de souvenirs envahit son crâne. Il entendait des éclats de voix, la sienne notamment, il avait parlé, mais avec qui ? Levi se concentra, essayant de revivre la soirée de la veille. Il était sur un canapé, et il y avait une personne en face de lui… Ces deux perles qui le fixaient. Levi ouvrit les yeux en grand, cette personne, c'était le gosse. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Pourquoi avaient-ils discuté ? Et de quoi ? Levi était perdu, il avait du mal à se rappeler exactement de cette scène. Mais une voix résonnait dans sa tête, celle du plus jeune, elle semblait vouloir l'aider et le réconforter… Que lui avait-il raconté ? Levi ne s'en souvenait plus. Il continua de chercher dans sa mémoire, essayant de trouver ce déclic qui lui permettrait de comprendre. Il resta de longues minutes à réfléchir. Lorsqu'il sentit son cerveau pulser, envoyant dans tout son corps une décharge électrique. Il se voyait, parlant avec difficulté, racontant son passé, son enfance, absolument toute sa vie.

''Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ? Pourquoi je lui ai parlé de ça ? Ce gosse ne me connaît pas et moi, la seule chose que je lui raconte pour me présenter c'est ce putain de passé ?! Mais bordel ! Tout ce qu'il va penser maintenant c'est que je suis un monstre ! ''

Levi ferma les yeux, pourquoi portait-il autant d'importance à ce que ce gamin pouvait penser de lui ? Pourquoi avait-il peur qu'Eren le rejette ? Pourquoi ce jeune l'obsédait tant ? Levi ne savait pas, c'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avant. Il n'était pas du genre à s'attacher aux gens, rare sont les personnes qu'il appréciait réellement. Mais avec Eren, c'était bien trop différent, rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avant. Il était intrigué par ce jeune, sa façon d'être l'obsédait. Lui qui refusait de voir la beauté du monde, lui qui détestait la vie, lui qui se considérait comme un monstre. Il se retrouvait dans une impasse. Il était face à un homme qui pensait le contraire, pour ce gamin, la vie était magnifique, même si elle était dur par moment, elle restait belle. Ce gosse répétait sans cesse qu'il avait de la chance d'être en vie, que cela était un don. Il avait peut-être raison, Levi ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Il s'était seulement contenté de cracher sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Il refusait d'être heureux car cette sensation ne sera jamais partagée avec les personnes qu'il avait perdu. Pour elles, il refusait de vivre pleinement. Il ne faisait que survivre. Mais Marco lui avait dit, il lui avait demandé de continuer sa vie, de ne pas devenir comme tout le monde, de lutter. Et pourtant, Levi était en train de faire le contraire. Marco parlait sans cesse de cette lueur d'espoir, en réalité, de quoi parlait-il ? Une chose qui lui permettrait de retrouver goût à la vie ? Mais comment ? Cela était-il possible ? Même pour un homme comme lui ? Un homme qui avait tué ? Soudainement, Levi se rappela d'une sensation agréable contre ses lèvres, de quoi s'agissait-il ? Il essaya de se souvenir d'où provenait ce ressentit. Il se stoppa lorsqu'il eut un flash, il se voyait, embrassant le plus jeune. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

''Putain de merde mais qu'est-ce que je branle ? ''

Levi essayait de comprendre son geste, il tentait de trouver une explication rationnelle, cela devait être à cause de l'alcool, il ne s'était pas réellement rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il devait être en manque. Mais alors pourquoi Eren ne l'avait pas rejeté ? Il n'avait pas bu, il était totalement conscient. Le désirait-il également ? C'était impossible. Levi cessa de se prendre la tête, il se sentait déjà mal d'avoir montré à ce gamin cette facette de lui. En fin de compte, il prit la décision de se lever afin de prendre un médicament, sa tête tambourinait sans arrêt.

11h12

Post Eren :

Mikasa… Aide moi… Je suis totalement paumé…

Eren avait la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, cela faisait une heure qu'il était réveillé et il n'osait pas sortir de sa chambre de peur de croiser l'homme qui l'hébergeait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, Eren était le genre de personne à se torturer l'esprit jusqu'à en perdre sommeil et malheureusement, la scène d'hier soir l'avait complétement chamboulé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, Levi lui avait parlé de toute sa vie et cela lui avait fait plaisir, il connaissait enfin une partie de Levi et comprenait davantage sa personnalité. Eren ressentait toujours cette envie de l'aider, de le secourir comme il avait pu le faire pour lui. Mais le brun restait bloqué sur leur baiser échangé, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication, Levi était complètement bourré ce qui expliquait son acte insensé. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas rejeté ? Pourquoi Eren avait laissé cet homme poser ses lèvres contre les siennes ? Cela était impossible pour lui d'y répondre. Un bruit brisa les réflexions du plus jeune, c'était son ventre. Il criait famine, Eren mourrait de faim, il n'avait rien avalé depuis presque 24h. Contrôlé par la faim, il songea à sortir de sa tanière pour refaire son stock de nourriture. Il se leva péniblement et ouvrit la porte, il jeta un regard dans le salon pour voir si Levi si trouvait, par chance, il n'y avait personne. Il sortit l'esprit tranquille, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit de l'un des tiroirs des céréales. Hanji faisait régulièrement les courses le temps que Levi se rétablisse. Elle avait acheté des sucreries pour Eren et il la remerciait pour cela. Elle agissait vraiment comme une mère, elle prenait soins de lui. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, il avait quand même blessé son ami, même si cela n'avait pas était de son plein grès, il l'avait tout de même poignardé. Hanji était vraiment une femme remplit de gentillesse, certes un peu folle mais gentille. Eren commença à manger sereinement lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre de Levi se déverrouiller, il se figea automatiquement. Il vit le ténébreux sortir de la pièce et se diriger vers la cuisine. Eren resta bouche bée, l'homme en face de lui ne portait pas de t-shirt, juste un simple jogging noir. Vu l'humidité de ses cheveux, il semblait sortir de la douche. Le plus jeune resta immobile, il sentit ses joues rougir légèrement, la vue du corps du plus âgé l'intimida. Eren trouvait ce gars de base sexy mais là, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour ses yeux. Levi était incroyablement bien musclé, son torse était sculpté comme celui d'un dieu, ses épaules étaient larges et bien taillées. Eren put remarquer un V au niveau de la formation de son bas ventre, rendant la vision encore plus agréable. Ses cheveux laissaient quelques gouttes chuter sur son torse, Eren fut hypnotisé par la beauté de son logeur. De son côté, Levi se sentit observé, il jeta un léger coup d'œil vers le brun et remarqua l'air troublé de celui-ci, ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Il remarqua les rougeurs sur le visage du gamin ce qui lui donnait un côté vraiment adorable. Levi se donna une claque mentale pour cette réflexion, il devait résister et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, c'était préférable pour les deux. Eren lui avait clairement avoué qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation auparavant. Il devait être perturbé par les événements de la veille et avait été incapable de gérer ses sentiments. Cela était nouveau pour lui, Levi n'était sûrement qu'une expérience. C'était la seule explication qu'avait trouvé le plus ancien. Il ne devait pas céder à ses envies. Il passa outre le jeune et se servit un thé. Eren essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, son visage était toujours aussi rouge. Il observa sa nourriture, il ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser par la présence du plus vieux. Eren ne savait même pas s'il se souvenait de leur échange, Levi avait semblerait-il, consommé une assez grande quantité d'alcool, il devait sûrement avoir quelques zones d'ombres. Eren sentit son cœur se resserrer, quelle était cette sensation ? Elle était comparable à de la déception, était-il le seul à être conscient de leur rapprochement ? Eren songea alors qu'il ne devait pas en parler, il ne voulait pas déranger Levi avec cette histoire, peut-être que les souvenirs reviendront vers lui mais en attendant, lui aussi devait agir comme si rien ne c'était passé. Mais une question résonna dans sa tête : Etait-il déçu ? Il ne sut répondre. Levi se cala contre le frigidaire, observant le plus jeune manger, il brisa le silence de l'appartement en s'adressant à lui.

« Je vais partir au bureau aujourd'hui. Eren tourna rapidement la tête vers la provenance de cette voix. Il croisa le regard de Levi et lui répondit.

\- Et ta blessure ? Ses yeux glissèrent sur son torse, fixant l'entaille qui commençait à cicatriser.

\- Je vais mieux, j'ai certes mal de temps en temps mais c'est vivable. Puis je ne supporte plus le fait de rester enfermé sachant que l'autre Corbeau est en liberté. Levi avait besoin de reprendre l'affaire.

\- Je vais rester seul ici ? Demanda Eren tout en regardant son interlocuteur.

\- Ils sont toujours à ta recherche et ils ne risquent pas de te lâcher, le seul endroit où tu peux être en sécurité c'est ici.

Eren acquiesça, il en était conscient, après sa fugue, il avait compris qu'il était cerné, que sans l'aide d'autrui, il était perdu. Levi quitta la cuisine et partit se préparer, quinze minutes plus tard, il était prêt. Le jeunot était toujours dans le séjour, il vit le ténébreux prendre ses affaires et se retourner vers lui.

\- Il y a des films dans la commode en dessous de la télévision, si ça te tente, n'hésite pas.

Pour une fois, le ton de Levi n'était pas méprisant ni sombre. Eren hocha la tête et vit l'autre se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, instinctivement, il se leva pour le rejoindre. Il se retrouva dans le hall en face de Levi.

\- Je ne vais pas rentrer trop tard. Alors attend moi sans foutre le bordel dans l'appart'.

\- Je ferais attention… Eren avait un sentiment particulier en lui, il savait que Levi allait se rendre sur son lieu de travail, et il savait que là-bas, ils enquêtaient sur le Corbeau et donc, sur tout le réseau de celui-ci. Il songea alors à Mikasa, peut-être que ces hommes allaient la retrouver. Levi remarqua l'air triste d'Eren, il sortit de sa demeure et sans se retourner, il s'adressa au brun.

\- On va tout faire pour la retrouver, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Eren redressa la tête et fixa Levi, ces simples mots lui faisaient du bien, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme, que même si lui n'était pas capable de la retrouver, cette brigade pouvait le faire.

\- Merci, répondit franchement Eren. Il avait besoin de remercier son logeur pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui et sa sœur.

\- Tss, à plus tard.

Levi se mit en marche et disparut de la vision du jeune. Eren referma la porte derrière lui et partit s'assoir sur le canapé, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

12h57

13h16

Levi arriva devant le bâtiment, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds au bureau. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Hanji et Erwin avaient racontés aux autres employés. Avaient-ils dit la vérité ou avaient-ils menti ? Il n'en savait rien, il cessa d'attendre et pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'immeuble. Comme toujours, Petra était à l'accueil, elle releva la tête et reconnut son camarade.

\- Ah bonjour Monsieur Levi ! Vous allez mieux ? Hanji nous a dit que vous étiez malade, j'espère que vous avez pu vous reposer, s'exclama la demoiselle d'un ton chaleureux. Levi s'avança vers elle. Alors ses amis avaient caché la vérité, c'était sûrement mieux comme ça.

\- Ouais merci, je vais bien. Levi ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur le sujet. Dis-moi, Hanji et Erwin sont là ?

\- Oui, ils sont au troisième étage. Petra afficha un sourire amicale.

\- Merci.

Levi saluât l'hôtesse et partit en direction de l'ascenseur. Il se retrouva rapidement devant le bureau de sa collègue. Il devait parler avec Hanji, il devait s'excuser pour le comportement qu'il avait eu à son égard la veille, il n'aurait pas dû hausser la voix. Au fond, il savait qu'Hanji et Erwin avaient agi pour son bien. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il poussa la porte et tomba sur ses deux collègues en pleine discussion. Les deux se retournèrent vers la provenance de cette interruption et restèrent sans voix. Un blanc s'installa dans la pièce avant que Levi ne soupir d'un air blasé.

\- Même pas un bonjour, lança Levi d'une voix tranchante. Hanji se leva rapidement et s'approcha de lui timidement.

\- Levi… Je voudrais m'excuser pour…

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser Hanji. Levi venait de couper la parole à son amie. Je sais que vous avez fait ça pour me préserver et que vous étiez inquiet pour moi. Je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver. Alors oublions cela et concentrons-nous sur le Corbeau. Hanji se sentit soulagée, il ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Levi… La brune se jeta au cou de Levi, le serrant brutalement.

\- Putain la Binoclarde ! Lâche-moi ou je jure de t'arracher les yeux !

\- Calmez-vous les enfants, retentit la voix du blond qui se leva à son tour.

\- Mais c'est cette folle !

Une lutte acharnée débuta entre les deux confrères, la vie avait repris son cours, la scène fit sourire Erwin. Il attendit que Levi gagne pour le saluer, après cet épisode, ils prirent place autour du bureau et les deux collègues expliquèrent à Levi la semaine qui venait de se passer et du comportement du Corbeau. Lors de leur discussion, Erwin se posait une question, quand était-il d'Eren ?

\- Dis-moi Levi, si tu es avec nous en ce moment, cela signifie que tu as laissé le jeune seul chez toi ? Demanda-t-il. Levi tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Ouais il est chez moi, répondit simplement l'interrogé.

\- Il ne risque pas de s'enfuir ? Erwin restait prudent par rapport à Eren, Levi observa son ami.

\- Il ne tentera rien. Claqua-t-il d'un air assuré.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Erwin ne sût répondre face à la certitude de Levi, celui-ci faisait confiance à Eren. Cela était rare d'ailleurs mais il sentait qu'Eren n'était pas comme les autres et qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Il le savait, il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi mais il le savait. Et cela lui suffisait. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur le sujet et continuèrent leur récapitulatif.

17h12

Les trois collaborateurs avaient fini leur briefing, Levi avait dû rattraper toutes les affaires de la semaine sans oublier les analyses de l'entrepôt qui n'avaient strictement rien données. Le temps était passé à une vitesse incroyable et Levi pris connaissance de l'heure.

\- Je dois rentrer, j'ai dit au gamin que je ne reviendrai pas trop tard. Hanji afficha un sourire.

\- Comment va mon petit Eren ?

\- Il va bien. Rétorqua Levi de son ton blasé.

\- Tu peux rentrer, nous avons terminé. Tu es maintenant au courant de tout. Répliqua le blond.

\- Dans ce cas je vais y aller.

Levi se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de sa collègue.

\- Je repasserai demain.

\- Bien, à demain alors.

\- Bisous mon Levinounet !

\- Putain mais c'est quoi encore ce surnom de merde la binoclarde ? Lança Levi d'un air agacé.

Hanji pouffa de rire et saluât le ténébreux, celui-ci quitta la pièce en jurant contre son amie. Il descendit rapidement et se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée. Avant de sortir du bâtiment, il entendit une voix l'interpeller.

\- Ah ! Levi ! Celui-ci reconnut la voix d'Auruo, il se retourna vers lui.

\- Salut Auruo.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Hanji m'a dit que tu étais malade, tu te sens bien ?

\- Ouais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais encore pouvoir te pourrir la vie. Répondit Levi sans aucun sourire. Auruo savait que celui-ci plaisantait mais comme il n'affichait aucune émotion, cela était assez flippant.

\- Tant mieux ! L'homme se mit à rire. Je suis soulagé de te revoir, on ne t'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et tu ne nous donnais aucune nouvelle. Hanji m'a raconté que tu étais crevé par rapport à l'affaire du Corbeau… Tu sais Levi, ne perd pas toute ton énergie là-dedans, fait attention à toi, porter trop d'intérêt dans cette enquête n'est pas forcement la bonne solution… En plus de ça, on n'avance pas… Auruo s'inquiétait pour son collègue mais Levi n'y prêta pas attention, il voulait coincer ce Corbeau et le foutre sous les barreaux, c'était devenu une obsession.

\- Je l'attraperais, soit en sûr. Levi se moquait des conseils d'Auruo, de toute façon, il ne suivrait que son instinct et celui-ci lui criait de ne pas abandonner, même s'ils étaient à la case départ.

\- J'espère bien… Murmura Auruo. Levi fit un signe à l'homme en face de lui et tourna les talons.

\- Excuse-moi, je dois rentrer, à plus tard Auruo.

\- Ouais à plus !

Il lui rendit son signe et observa son camarade quitter le bâtiment, Auruo savait que Levi était le type de personne à ne jamais laisser tomber ses convictions et qu'il était prêt à tout pour retrouver et bloquer la menace qui régnait sur la ville. Il se retourna et partit se remettre au travail.

17h29

17h41

Levi pénétra dans son appartement et se déchaussa, il posa ses affaires dans l'entrée et traversa le séjour, il vit Eren allongé dans le canapé, il semblait dormir. Il s'avança doucement vers lui et le contempla, son visage était serein, Hanji avait raison, Eren était adorable. Levi resta quelques secondes sans bouger, observant le jeune. Le simple fait de le voir lui faisait du bien, oubliant les problèmes qui entouraient sa vie. Il fut pris d'un désir, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et d'y rester. Eren provoquait en lui une sorte de réconfort. Levi était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi mais ce gosse envahissait ses pensées. Pourtant, ce matin, il avait décidé de ne pas aggraver les choses, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait envie d'être avec ce gamin. Le brun s'était confié à sa personne et Levi avait fait de même. C'était la seule avec qui il avait dévoilé autant de chose personnelle. Mais il ne regrettait pas, car au fond de lui, il voulait qu'Eren connaisse tout de sa vie. Levi n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant. A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais attaché réellement à une personne. Il avait Hanji et Erwin mais c'était différent, ils étaient ses amis. Ce n'était pas une forme d'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour ce garçon, c'était bien plus encore. Il avait besoin d'être avec lui, de l'entendre parler, rire, pleurer, il voulait connaître toutes les facettes d'Eren. Il voulait le protéger mais comment allait-il faire s'il échouait comme avec les autres ? Rien qu'à cette idée, Levi sentit un gouffre se créer, il ne voulait pas perdre ce gamin. Il serait prêt à tout pour veiller sur lui. Levi posa délicatement sa main sur la tête du plus jeune, sa chevelure était douce. Eren s'agita légèrement, cherchant à maintenir ce contact qui agissait comme une consolation. Levi était accroupit devant Eren, sa main toujours au même endroit, doucement, le jeune ouvrit les yeux, les faisant papillonner à cause de la luminosité de la pièce. Levi retira son bras et fixa le gosse, les deux perles émeraudes vinrent accrocher son regard. Eren ne bougeait pas, il contemplait l'homme en face de lui.

\- Tu es déjà rentré ? Demanda Eren d'une voix encore parsemée de fatigue.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais me dépêcher puis il est déjà 18h. Répondit doucement Levi ce qui le surprit lui-même, avec Eren, il n'avait pas envie d'être froid ou tranchant.

\- Déjà ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Murmura Eren en se frottant les yeux. Levi se redressa et ne quitta pas des yeux le brun.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Eren se releva tout en restant sur le canapé.

\- Je veux bien un verre d'eau. Eren avait du mal à se réveiller correctement, Levi partit dans la cuisine pour préparer un thé et de l'eau pour le plus jeune.

\- Tu as dormi longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je me suis endormit en regardant un film, il devait être 15h je crois.

\- Tu as mangé au moins ?

\- Ouais, j'ai trouvé des pâtes et des œufs.

Levi acquiesça et retourna auprès du jeune, il lui tendit un verre et il prit place sur le second divan. Eren prit une gorgée et observa le plus âgé.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- C'était chiant. Levi reprit un ton blasé, il avait passé l'après-midi dans la paperasse, rattrapant toutes les affaires de la semaine. Eren baissa légèrement la tête.

\- Vous… Vous avez des nouvelles infos sur le Corbeau ? Tenta Eren, Levi porta sa tasse à sa bouche et prit une longue gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

\- Pour l'instant nous n'avons rien. La fouille de l'entrepôt ne nous a rien apportée. C'est comme si ce connard n'existait pas. Il ne laisse jamais de trace, il ne fait aucune erreur, ça en devient terrifiant. Souffla Levi.

Eren ne savait plus quoi penser, cette brigade semblait au pied du mur, personne ne pouvait arrêter ce criminel. Il perdait petit à petit l'espoir de revoir un jour le visage de sa sœur. Levi remarqua l'air troublé d'Eren, il s'approcha de lui.

\- Eh Eren, on va la retrouver d'accord ? Il releva soudainement la tête, cet homme lisait dans ses pensées ?

\- Mais même vous… Vous êtes à la case départ…

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, nous surveillons ses moindres faits et gestes, en ce moment, il ne s'attaque plus à Trost. Ce sont les villes aux alentours qui en payent les frais, mais à un moment ou à un autre, il commettra une erreur et dès ce moment, crois-moi, on le coincera.

Eren fixa Levi, il savait que cette brigade faisait tout pour l'arrêter mais combien de temps cela prendrait-il ? Pendant combien de temps sa sœur devra-t-elle supporter cet enfer ?

\- Mikasa est encore dans leur rang… J'espère qu'elle va bien… Murmura Eren, elle était sans cesse dans sa tête, il ne pouvait se résigner à la perdre. Eren sentit un poids sur sa tête, Levi venait de poser une nouvelle fois sa main sur le crâne du plus jeune.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, on t'a promis de la ramener vivante alors fais nous confiance, si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ce sera demain. Mais dans tous les cas, on la ramènera.

Eren baissa les yeux, son logeur avait le don de lui dire les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, ces phrases toutes simples lui redonnaient de l'espoir. Il lui faisait confiance. Eren retira la main sur sa tête et la serra entre ses doigts. Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus aussi tactile ? Eren s'en moquait, cela lui faisait du bien alors il cessa de se poser des questions.

\- Merci… Levi observa Eren.

-Quand vas-tu arrêter de me remercier ? Tu fais ça à longueur de journée. Grogna Levi, Eren releva la tête et fixa son interlocuteur d'un air perdu.

\- Ben je ne sais pas… Tu me dis toujours des choses pour me réconforter alors… Pour moi c'est normal de te dire ''merci''… C'est pour exprimer ma gratitude…

\- Je le sais ça alors tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire.

Eren ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas besoin de répondre, le plus vieux avait raison, il n'avait pas à faire tout cela. Ils étaient devenus assez proche.

Levi lâcha la main d'Eren et décida de partir préparer le repas. Le brun resta assis à la même place, perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis l'incident de la veille, Levi avait changé de comportement, il était moins froid et semblait se préoccuper d'Eren. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, était moins gêné quand il s'adressait au ténébreux, il agissait selon ses envies, il ne se posait plus vraiment de questions. Il était toujours aussi perdu par rapport aux sensations qu'il éprouvait mais curieusement il sentait un rapprochement avec le plus âgé ce qui déclencha en lui un état de bien-être.

18h26

20h51

« Biiiiiiiip… Biiiiiiiip…

\- C'est rare que vous m'appeliez monsieur.

\- Ferme là et écoute-moi attentivement. Ce connard de Levi Ackermann est vivant. Claqua une voix grave et remplit de haine.

\- Quoi ?! Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Jean d'un air inquiet.

\- Il a été vu dans le centre-ville, au niveau du bureau.

\- Putain…

\- Cela prouve que ta putain de recrue de merde a foirée sa mission ! S'énerva l'individu au bout du fil.

\- Toute mes excuses monsieur, j'aurai dû m'en occuper moi-même…

\- Arrête avec tes excuses de merde Jean, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Tout ce que je veux c'est que ce mec disparaisse de ce monde !

\- Je comprends, je vais m'en charger moi-même. Mais puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Quoi ?

\- … Pourquoi voulez-vous à tout prix que ce Levi crève ? Je veux dire, il y a d'autre employé au bureau, on pourrait viser une autre personne…

\- Ecoute moi Jean, Levi est notre ennemi numéro 1, c'est l'homme le plus performant de cette putain de brigade. Il est intelligent, il serait capable de nous faire tomber en un rien de temps. Alors c'est lui qu'il faut éliminer en premier ! Cracha le plus vieux.

\- Bien monsieur, je vais m'en charger personnellement dans ce cas, s'il peut nuire à notre organisation, je le réduirai au silence.

\- Pour l'instant, concentre-toi sur Eren, il faut que tu le retrouves, maintenant que je sais que Levi est en vie, je suis prêt à parier ma vie qu'il est en contact avec ce gamin. Il est sous la protection de la brigade. Alors tu vas le retrouver et l'amener dans le QG, je te laisse tous les droits pour lui faire cracher le morceau. J'ai besoin de toutes les informations qu'il peut avoir.

\- Comprit, je vais le retrouver.

\- Si tu échoues, je t'élimine.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas monsieur.

Jean raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Il songea à toutes les horreurs qu'il fera vivre au brun lorsqu'il l'aura retrouvé. Il releva brutalement le visage qui été à côté de lui en le tirant par les cheveux. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa victime.

\- Aaaah ma belle, ton frère commence à m'emmerder. »

21h12

La soirée passa rapidement, tout était paisible, les deux hommes ne se parlaient pas énormément mais cela ne les dérangeait pas, ils n'avaient pas besoin de cela. Ils mangèrent devant la télévision, Levi avait mis en garde Eren, si celui-ci salissait la table, le canapé ou autre chose, il devrait passer la nuit à nettoyer. Le jeune savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas alors il fit attention à ses moindres faits et gestes. Ils restèrent devant l'écran une grande partie de la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'Eren se sente une nouvelle fois fatigué. Il se redressa péniblement.

\- Je vais me coucher, je suis en train de m'endormir.

\- D'accord. Répondit simplement Levi, trop absorbé par le programme.

\- Bonne nuit. Répliqua Eren tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

\- Bonne nuit gamin. Levi ne quitta pas des yeux l'écran.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Eren s'endormit rapidement, la nuit dernière, il n'avait pas énormément dormi, trop perturbé par les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés durant la soirée. Mais depuis, il s'était calmé, il n'avait pas besoin de se torturer l'esprit avec cela. Il commençait à accepter ses sentiments qui l'envahissaient, il ne les comprenait pas encore mais il devait les laissaient faire, il n'avait plus la force de lutter contre elles. Morphée l'accueillit dans son royaume.

De son côté, Levi resta une heure de plus dans le salon, regardant la fin de son film. Quand celui-ci fut terminé, il éteignit toutes les lumières et partit fumer avant de se coucher. Cela terminé, il se retrouva rapidement dans son lit. Demain, il retournerait au bureau pour reprendre les dossiers en cours.

23h52

09h34

Eren sortit doucement de sa chambre, les yeux encore embrumaient par la fatigue, il se retrouva dans le séjour. Il vit Levi entièrement habillé et prêt à partir, il comprit que celui-ci allait travailler.

\- Bonjour. S'exclama la voix grave de son logeur.

\- B'jour… Eren était encore entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Il vint s'assoir péniblement autour de la table de cuisine et se servit à manger. Levi, toujours avec sa tasse de thé en main, observa le gosse.

\- Je pars au bureau ce matin, je ne pense pas rentrer ce midi donc désolé mais tu vas devoir manger seul. J'essaierai de ne pas rentrer trop tard comme hier. Expliqua Levi.

Eren hocha la tête positivement pour montrer qu'il avait bien entendu ce que le plus vieux venait de dire. Il fixait ses céréales lorsqu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il se retourna et fixa le ténébreux.

\- Heu Levi ?

\- Mmh ? Celui-ci tourna sa tête en direction du gamin.

\- Il nous manque pas mal de chose niveau nourriture et produit ménager.

\- Fais une liste et Hanji ira nous chercher les choses manquantes.

Eren baissa la tête comme s'il était embarrassé, Levi le remarqua, ce gamin était un livre ouvert.

\- A vrai dire… J'avais plus en tête d'y aller moi-même… Levi fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, tu es recherché.

\- Je sais… Mais ça fait une semaine que je suis enfermé ici h24, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

\- Je comprends mais c'est trop dangereux. Eren afficha une tête déçue à l'entente des mots du plus vieux.

\- Je ferai attention… Ses yeux criaient pitiés.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, imagine que tu croises les mêmes gars que la semaine dernière, comment vas-tu faire ?

\- Je me cache ! Ou je cours. L'innocence d'Eren arracha un sourire à Levi.

\- C'est trop risqué.

Eren accentua son regard, suppliant Levi avec ses yeux, celui-ci fut attendrit par le visage du brun mais résista.

\- Arrête avec tes yeux ! Eren continua son manège, cela l'amusait.

\- S'il te plaît… Le visage d'Eren était de plus en plus adorable.

\- Non. Levi devait restait imperturbable mais Eren sortit sa dernière carte, il observa Levi, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Levi… Celui-ci sentit sa raison le quitter.

\- Rha putain tu m'énerves ! Pas plus de dix minutes ! En bas de l'immeuble, sur la gauche, il y a une épicerie, tu t'y rends, tu achètes et tu rentres aussi tôt. Ne parle à personne, ne regarde personne et si tu croise quelqu'un de suspect, tu agis normalement et tu t'éloignes d'elle. C'est compris ? Eren afficha un grand sourire.

\- Merci ! Eren semblait heureux, il allait enfin pouvoir sortir, peu de temps mais cela lui suffisait.

Levi s'énerva tout seul, pourquoi avait-il cédé ? C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait, il avait l'impression d'être sous le contrôle d'Eren, que celui-ci pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Levi ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, rien ni personne ne l'avait déjà mis dans cet état, pour la première fois de sa vie, Levi ne comprenait plus ses sentiments.

Il laissa de l'argent à Eren et s'avança pour quitter sa demeure, il fut suivi par le plus jeune jusqu'à la porte. Il se retourna vers lui et l'observa.

\- Bon, j'y vais. Quand tu seras dehors, fais attention, pas plus de dix minutes ! Levi insistait. Et ne te fais pas suivre, si tu penses que c'est le cas, rends toi dans un poste de police, il y en a un dans ce quartier, derrière le parc.

\- Je ferais attention ! Eren était remplit de joie, cela pourrait sembler anodin pour n'importe qui mais pour lui, cela signifiait beaucoup de chose. Rester cloitré dans un appartement sans pouvoir sortir, au bout d'un moment, vous saturez.

\- Ah, j'allais oublier, Levi tendit un papier à Eren, il le saisit. C'est mon numéro, si tu as un problème, appelle-moi.

\- D'acc !

Le ténébreux fit un signe de la main et partit en direction du parking. Eren se retrouva seul dans l'appartement, un sourire toujours présent sur son visage. Il termina de déjeuner et partit se préparer en vitesse, il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

11h02

Eren était prêt, il avait opté pour un jean gris sombre et un t-shirt bordeaux. Il enfila sa veste noire et prit l'argent sur la table. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et passa le seuil, il referma derrière lui et descendit tranquillement les marches. Cela lui faisait du bien de voir autre chose que ce blanc pur qui l'entourait quotidiennement. Arrivé devant le sas de l'immeuble, il vit le monde dehors. Il sentit une pointe de stresse le traverser, il y avait un risque, il en était conscient. Mais Levi lui avait donné toutes les directives à suivre si jamais il y avait un problème. Il posa sa main sur la clenche et sortit rapidement. Il se retrouva dans la rue, peu de gens circulaient ce qui rassura Eren, il ne supportait pas les bains de foule. Il partit vers la gauche comme lui avait indiqué Levi. Il s'avança paisiblement et au bout de cent mètres, il aperçut l'épicerie. Il pénétra dans la boutique et fit ses achats. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit du magasin avec quelques sacs en mains. Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans la rue. Qu'allait-il faire ? Eren se posait la question, allait-il rentrer maintenant ?

'' Si jamais je reste trop longtemps, on pourrait me voir '' songea Eren, il décida de reprendre le chemin du retour lorsque sa vision se décala vers la gauche, en face de lui se trouvait le parc. Il aimait la nature, elle avait ce côté apaisant qui l'emplissait de joie. Sans se poser de question, il traversa la route et partit en direction de l'espace vert.

'' Excuse-moi Levi, j'en ai pour cinq minutes, j'ai juste envie de me promener un peu ''. Eren avait envie de se sentir libre, de se retrouver un peu seul. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête car depuis plus d'une semaine, il était tourmenté par plusieurs choses et ces temps-ci, par une chose en particulier qui mesurée un peu plus d'1m60. Respirer l'air pur autour de lui le rendit serein. Il continua sa promenade lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser contre son épaule. Il essayait de se retourner mais une voix vint murmurer près de son oreille.

\- Salut Eren.

Le brun se figea, cette voix, cette intonation, ces sons… Il n'y avait aucun doute. Eren laissa ses sacs tomber au sol, il sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa nuque, son cœur battait la chamade, tremblant légèrement. Cette personne qui se tenait derrière lui venait en l'espace de quelques secondes détruire son moment calme. Doucement, Eren tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il fut face à l'autre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, ne transmettant que de la frayeur ce qui fit sourire son perturbateur.

\- Jean… Sa voix était tremblante, Eren le savait, il devait s'enfuir.

11h19

* * *

Et voilà ! Le chapitre 18 est en ligne ! Les sentiments d'Eren et de Levi s'accentuent de plus en plus ! Ils sont comme deux enfants qui ne sont jamais tombés amoureux, aucun des deux ne sait comment réagir. D'un côté, Eren n'a jamais eu de relation et de l'autre, Levi ne s'est jamais attaché à une personne, il ne faisait que prendre du plaisir sans chercher à aller plus loin. Cela est nouveau pour eux. Ensuite, j'espère que cette fin vous plaît même si je vous entends déjà hurler le retour de Jean, le pauvre… Personne ne l'apprécie (je vous comprends !). Comment Eren va-t-il s'en sortir ? Ça, je vous laisse le découvrir dans le prochain chapitre ! Sur ce, je vous laisse là-dessus et vous dit à bientôt !


End file.
